Forgive, Forget, and Love Again
by Arwennicole
Summary: Kimberly meets up with Aisha and when the subject about Tommy being at Reefside comes up, Kimberly decides to tell the man she still loved the truth about why she wrote the letter. Then she goes on an adventure of a lifetime. COMPLETED!
1. The Conversation

Forgive, Forget, and Start Love Again

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ I just own this plot and characters that don't exist.

Summary: Kimberly meets up with Aisha and when the subject about Tommy being at Reefside comes up, Kimberly decides to tell the man she still loved the truth about why she wrote the letter. Then she goes on an adventure of a lifetime.

Forgive, Forget, and Start Love Again

Chapter 1: The Conversation

Kimberly was looking over some notes when she felt a tug on the sleeve of her dress. She turned around and saw a young girl around eight standing in front of her.

She had shoulder-length caramel brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a pink skirt, a white blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon.

The young girl smiled at her and sat down. "Mom, when are we eating?" She asked. Kimberly smiled, she knew exactly where her daughter wanted to eat. Since she moved back to Reefside, she started her own gymnastics training for the Olympics. Ever since she moved back to Angel Grove, her daughter just loved going to the Youth Center.

"I have an idea, Kylie, how about we go to the Youth Center have dinner there and after dinner we can practice gymnastics," she suggested.

Kylie smiled and nodded. "Great let me grab my purse," Kimberly stated. She laughed as her eight-year-old held up her purse. "You knew I was going to take you to the Youth Center all along," she laughed. She then took her purse and left with her daughter by her side.

Once they came to the Youth Center, they had ordered smoothies and a couple of burgers with fries. As they were eating, Kimberly didn't know that someone was standing behind her. "Well, well, well, as I live and breathe this can't be Miss Kimberly Hart," a person teased. Kimberly turned in her chair and shrieked when she saw that it was Aisha Campbell.

"Aisha!" She gasped.

She embraced her friend with a smile. "How's it going girl? You haven't changed a bit," she commented.

"Everything is going great and how about you?" Kimberly answered.

"I'm doing great. Hey, guess what, you're not going to believe who this is when you see her," she stated.

Kimberly watched as a little girl around six came out from behind Aisha.

She had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt.

"No! This can't be Miss Ariel Ann DeSantos. The Ariel I knew was still a baby driving her mom and dad out of their minds because of her screaming," Kimberly teased. Ariel smiled and looked at her mother. Aisha looked up to see Kylie.

"That can't be Miss Kylie Trini Oliver. That last time I saw you, you were attached to your mother's leg," she teased.

"Aunt Aisha!" Kylie gasped.

She jumped out of her chair and hugged Aisha. "It's great to see you again," Kylie murmured.

"It's good to see you again too, Kylie," Aisha stated.

Just then, someone came up behind Kimberly and grabbed her around her waist. Kimberly yelped and turned around to see that it was Rocky. "Rocky!" She gasped. She hugged him and he hugged her back with a smile.Rocky then embraced Kylie.

"Kylie, why don't you go take Ariel and show her some of the things you know about gymnastics. Then let Ariel show you what she knows in karate," Kimberly suggested.

"Sure, come on, Ariel," Kylie insisted.

Then the adults sat down. "So, how have you been doing, Kim? The last time we saw you, you were a struggling gymnast with a six-year-old," Rocky recounted.

"I'm doing great. I'm coaching a team and if the testing goes well, we should be on our way to the Olympics. Kylie would love to see a new place," Kimberly replied.

Aisha then looked at her friend. "Have you spoken to Tommy about her yet?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and shook her head. "Kimberly," Aisha groaned.

"I haven't spoken to Tommy since that attack with Divatox. I don't think I could ever face Tommy again. Especially after the letter," she insisted.

"Kim, I just saw Tommy. He's doing great, but I can see it in his eyes that he misses you," Rocky stated.

"He has Kat now," Kimberly mumbled.

"No, he doesn't. Kat and Tommy broke up when she got a scholarship to a dancing school in London. They broke up right before she left. Remember, we told you during your last visit," Rocky stated.

Kimberly was quiet and looked over at Kylie. "I just don't have to heart to tell him that what I said in that letter was a lie. I must have hurt him pretty bad that day," she stated.

Rocky sighed, remembering that miserable day when Tommy got that letter. "Why did you send that letter, Kim? You know that Tommy would do anything and everything to make sure that you and Kylie were okay," Aisha stated.

Kimberly got up from her chair and leaned over the bar. "I was seventeen, deeply in love with her boyfriend, and was pregnant. I didn't have the support from my mother and my father was God knows where. I didn't want Tommy to go through the struggle of raising a baby and being a Power Ranger at the same time. I didn't want him to worry about the Machine Empire and a pregnant girlfriend at the same time. So I did what I thought was best. I sent him the breakup letter to free him from that responsibility. Except, everyday I wonder what would have happened if I just told him the truth," she explained. Aisha walked over and stood next to her friend.

"You did have a chance to tell him you know. At Trini's funeral, you had the chance to tell him," she commented.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't want to. I was afraid of what he might've said. I'm still afraid of what he might say now if I told him what really happened," Kimberly murmured.

Rockyplaced a hand on her shoulder. "Kimberly we're here for you, as long as you need us we'll be here," he insisted.

"Yeah, but we need you to tell Tommy about the daughter he helped make," Aisha agreed.

Kimberly looked at Kylie to see her do a few cartwheels before landing in a split. She always had a picture of her and Tommy right by Kylie's bed at night. Every night, that child asked about Tommy. Kimberly lowered her head as if she was thinking and then she looked up at the girls. "Where is he now?" She asked.

"He's in Reefside, teaching science at Reefside High School,"Rocky replied.

"Tommy's a science teacher now? I thought he wanted to run his own dojo?" She asked.

"Well you know, people change," Aisha replied.

Kimberly nodded before calling Kylie over. "Thanks for everything you guys. I'll call you once we get there," Kimberly assured.

"Where are we going, mom?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly looked down at her daughter. "I'm going to be have a long talk with an old friend," she replied.


	2. Goodbye Angel Grove, Hello Reefside

Chapter 2: Goodbye Angel Grove, Hello Reefside

Kimberly and Kylie had their little two room apartment packed up and into the moving van. Kimberly had sent out a notice to the parents that Kimberly picked out for the team telling them that the training would be at Reefside. They found a nice gym that would be perfect for the training. Since Kimberly had to quit her dream because she was pregnant, she wanted other girls to try and achieve the dream she once had.

Kimberly had her and Kylie's suitcases in the back of their car before getting in. "Is your seatbelt buckled?" She asked.

"Check," Kylie replied.

"All right, let's get this party started," Kimberly laughed.

Then they were off to Reefside with the moving van behind them.

When they got to Reefside, they drove to the apartment that Kimberly picked out. Kylie grabbed two of her suitcases and ran inside once Kimberly unlocked the door. She smiled at her little girl and saw a lot of her father in her. The thought of Tommy just made her heart beat faster. She still loved that man more than anything in the world. She then remembered the last night she spent with Tommy. During their last Christmas together. The night that Kylie was conceived.

****

(Flashback)

_Tommy and Kimberly were lying in his bed with the radio softly playing, but they weren't paying any attention to it. They were staring at each other still feeling the tingle they had from making love for the first time since they have been together. "Tommy," she murmured._

"Hmm," he replied.

He stroked her hair with a smile. "Can you promise me one thing?" She asked. Tommy looked at her to see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Of course, what is it?" He answered with another question.

"Promise me you'll love me no matter what happens," she replied.

Tommy placed a kiss on her lips before answering. "I promise," he whispered. Kimberly smiled and placed her head on his chest and held onto his hand.

A few days later, Tommy was dropping Kimberly off at the airport. Everyone was there to say goodbye. Kimberly embraced her friends one by one, but when she came to Tommy, she hugged him tight and closed her eyes. Tommy hugged her back and sighed. "Remember your promise," she whispered.

"I'll keep my promise," he assured.

They shared one final kiss before Kimberly had to get onto her plane. She handed the woman her ticket and before going into the terminal, she looked back to see her friends waving. She looked over at Tommy to see that he was going to keep his promise. She gave him a gentle smile before going onto the plane. That was the last time Kimberly Ann Hart was ever seen with Tommy James Oliver as his girlfriend.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly smiled at the memory. "He probably has forgotten that promise. Adam might be wrong about what he said about Tommy. He has the right to stop loving me. I was the one that hurt him," she said to herself.

"Hey, lady. Where do you want me to put these boxes?" The mover asked.

"Hmm? Oh, put the ones that say kitchen in the kitchen area along with the box that says dining room. Put the coach and the chair in the living room along with the lamp, television, and DVD player," she instructed.

The movers put the stuff where she said to put them before getting paid and leaving.

Kimberly looked around her new home and watched as Kylie unpacked her things in her bedroom. She watched as Kylie picked up the photo that was taken when Tommy took her to homecoming. She knew that Kylie wanted to meet her dad and she vowed to have her meet him no matter what it took.

That night, Kimberly was lying in bed looking out her window to see the ocean. She turned on her radio and closed her eyes with tears threatening to fall down her face as she listened to the song they had playing.

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

If you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating mind

Now I'm bond by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself

That you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

All of me

All of me

"And that was Evanescence with _My Immortal_," the radio announcer announced. Kimberly wasn't listening, since she had cried herself to sleep again.


	3. Seeing him Again

Chapter 3: Seeing him Again

Kimberly dropped Kylie off at her new school and went to Reefside High School. Kimberly parked in the parking lot, but she just sat there, staring at the school. "Okay, this is it. You have to do this, Kim. You have to talk to him about what really happened," she murmured. She turned off her car and got out. She closed and locked the door.

She walked into the main office and was about to speak to the woman at the desk when the Principal walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Principal Randall may I help you?" She asked.

"Uh...yes, I'm here to speak to a...Dr. Tommy Oliver," Kimberly replied.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Oliver. May I ask who you are ma'am?" Principal Randall asked.

Kimberly stared at the woman and felt a chill go down her spine. "Uh, Kimberly...my name is Kimberly Hart," she replied.

"And how do you know Dr. Oliver?" She questioned.

"We used to go to school together," Kimberly replied.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait. Dr. Oliver has a class right now, but I'm sure when he gets out of class that I'll have him come down here to talk to you during his lunch break."

"That's okay, Principal Randall. During his lunch break I could go down to his room."

Principal Randall looked at Kimberly before leaving. Kimberly let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

When the bell rang, Kimberly had his room number and went down to his room.

She stood and stared at the doorway before opening the door. She saw Tommy at his desk looking over some papers. She took a deep breath and closed the door. "Hello, Tommy," she greeted. Tommy looked up to see her standing there.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just moved to Reefside and Aisha told me you teach here," she replied.

Tommy stood up and walked up to her. Once he stopped in front of her, they were quiet. The room was quiet, too quiet for her taste. She was nervous, and she knew that he knew it. "How are you doing, Kim?" He asked.

"I'm doing great. I'm training my own team for the Olympics. I'm making a fresh start," she replied.

"That's great to hear," he commented.

She then decided to try and strike up a kind conversation before trying to get him to see Kylie.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I'm hanging in there," he replied.

Kimberly sat down in a chair and Tommy sat across from her. "Why are your you really here, Kim?" He asked.

"I came to say that I was sorry about the whole letter thing," she replied.

Tommy was quiet, the memory of the letter was still lingering in his head. The pain still in his heart. The promise he made her was still there, but he wasn't going to tell her that. This was the girl that broke his heart and did it in the worse way possible. He wasn't about to tell her anything else about what he was doing now besides being a high school science teacher. He wasn't going to tell her that he was the mentor for the Power Rangers.

Kimberly felt a little uneasy with the silence in the room. His brown eyes almost piercing holes through her. "Tommy, I understand why you were so angry with that letter," she assured.

"Kim, can we talk about this some other time? I mean, right now is not a good time to talk about this," he stated.

"Yeah, but where can we talk about it?" She asked.

"We can talk about it at my house."

"Where do you live?"

Tommy wrote his address down and handed it to her. "Come by around five this evening," he informed. He then walked to his desk and sat down. Kimberly stood there holding the paper that had his address.

"I'll see you at five," she confirmed.

Then she left.


	4. Telling the Truth

Chapter 4: Telling the Truth

Kimberly had Aisha come over to watch Kylie, since they were in town just incase she needed them. Kimberly then drove to the address Tommy gave her.

When she came to his address, she was confused about why Tommy was living out in the woods. She shrugged the thought away and got out of her car. She walked over to the door and knocked. Tommy opened the door and let her in.

They sat down and it was quiet again. "Tommy, like I told you at the school that I'm sorry about the letter," she apologized.

"Is that the reason why you came to see me, Kim? Are you here just to apologize to me?" He demanded.

Kimberly gulped and sighed. "I have a lot to apologize to you about. I'm sorry about the letter for starters," she began.

"Okay, what else are you sorry about?" He asked.

In the lab, Connor and the rest of the Dino Thunder Team came in. "It's quiet," Ethan commented.

"Remember, you guys, Dr. O said that he had someone visiting him for a little bit. He told us that once he was done meeting this person that he'd be right down," Kira reminded,

"Right," the boys agreed in unison.

Kimberly fidgeted with the strap on her purse. "I'm not sure you're ready for these next few things I have to tell you," she murmured.

"Kim, I have been through so much since that letter. Nothing can effect me now," he assured her.

"I'm still not sure how you'll take this," she whispered.

She knew she had to tell him and decided to spill the whole truth out. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Tommy. There was no other guy, I made him up," she confessed.

"You made him up? Why would you make up some guy just to break up with me?" He demanded.

She stood up and had the idea of running out the door if things got out of hand. "I made up the guy because I was afraid," she replied.

"What could you possibly be afraid of to make up a guy?" He demanded.

Connor, Ethan, and Kira could hear the conversation. "Dr. O sure sounds upset," Connor commented.

"Tommy, I made up the guy because I was pregnant," she replied. Tommy was stunned.

"What?" He asked.

The Dino Thunder Rangers looked at each other at the news.

Kimberly nodded and saw the anger in his eyes. "Her name is Kylie," she murmured. She opened her purse and pulled out Kylie's school picture. She placed it in front of him and sat down again. Tommy picked up the picture and stared at her.

Ten minutes have passed and no words were said yet. "You lied to me," he whispered. Kimberly nodded. "You lied to me about having a daughter. Why, why would you do this to me, Kimberly?" He demanded.

"I couldn't tell you because of the Machine Empire. I knew that they would figure out that I was your greatest weakness that they would use me against you. Just like how Divatox used Jason and me against you. Even then I couldn't tell you about her that day because of that woman," she replied.

"You could've told me about her. You should have told me about her," he muttered.

"I know, and everyday I regret not telling you sooner. I was afraid. I was young, deeply in love with you, and I had no help from my mother because I was pregnant. My mother disgraced me. She has shunned me, Tommy. I haven't seen or heard from my mother in over eight years."

"That still doesn't give you the right to keep my daughter from me."

"I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry."

Tommy just stared at the picture and then he looked at her again. "Did Jason, Trini, and Zack know about her?" He asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"They should've known, because they were there the day she was born. I made them promise not to tell you whenever they saw you. I did this for your sake and for Kylie's sake. I didn't want you to worry about everything else in your life and have to add a pregnant girlfriend on top of othat," she replied.

"That is my choice to make, Kimberly," he told her.

Tommy stood up and anger was welling up inside him. "I want to meet her, Kim. You will let me meet her," he insisted.

"She wants to meet you, Tommy. She has been wanting to meet you since she first got your picture," she assured.

Tommy had his back towards her. He didn't want her to see the anger he had. "Bring her to Hayley's Cyberspace Café tomorrow at four o'clock," he informed. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He then looked at her. "After all these years, I have had a daughter I never knew. You had our friends keep my own flesh and blood from me. Not only that, after all these years, I still kept the promise I made to you," he snapped. Kimberly's eyes widened.

"The promise," she whispered.

"Yes, Kim, that promise I made to you after that Christmas party."

Kimberly sat down in disbelief. She then left after hearing those words. Tommy stood there and looked at the picture of his daughter.

"Whoa! Dr. O has a daughter," Connor murmured. Ethan and Kira sat down.

"And from what we've heard about it, she lied to him about her," Kira stated.

"Man, Dr. O is going to be a little touchy for a few days," Ethan observed.

"How can we help him?" Connor asked.

"We can't help him, Connor. This is between him and this girl. It's none of our business," Kira replied.

"From what it sounded like upstairs, they were pretty young when she had Kylie," Ethan stated.

"Yeah, if it was during the Machine Empire that means that..." Tommy cut Kira off.

"It means that we were seventeen-years-old when Kylie was born," Tommy finished.

They stood up and looked at their teacher. "Dr. O, we didn't mean to eavesdrop," Ethan assured.

"Don't worry about it, Ethan. We were talking loud enough for you guys to hear," Tommy stated.

He sat down and they got to work.

Kimberly came home and she sat in her car. Tears were now falling from her eyes and onto her pants.

Rockywas playing with Kylie when Kimberly walked in. Aisha saw that her friend was a mess andRocky took Kylie upstairs while the two women talked it out. "Kim, what happened?" She asked. Kimberly sat down in tears.

"He loves me, he kept his promise about loving me no matter what. I didn't see that he would love me after the breakup," she sobbed.

Aisha pulled Kimberly into her arms. "He was so angry when he learned that I lied to him. I don't blame him. I'm angry with myself," she babbled.

"Does he want to see, Kylie?" Aisha asked.

"I am supposed to bring her to this café tomorrow," she replied.

"Are you going to be there with her?"

"Yes."

Aisha sighed and held her friend close. "I never realized that he would love me after this long," she sobbed.

"It's okay, Kim, everything is okay," Aisha assured.

Kylie was listening to the conversation. Her father wants to meet her and he still loves her mother. Why her mother was crying was what confused her the most. Why would her mother be crying after hearing that her father still loved her?


	5. Tommy's Gone

Chapter 5: Tommy's Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Emma Lahana's song _Freak You Out_. I'm just borrowing them. Please read and review.**

Kimberly was sitting at the cyberspace café like Tommy told her too with Kylie sitting next to her. Then a young man walked over to them. "What would you pretty ladies like?" He asked.

"I would like a strawberry smoothie please," Kylie replied.

"You got it, and you miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Kimberly replied.

The boy walked away and Kimberly watched as a woman around her age got up onstage. "Thanks guys. Tonight, we've got something really special for you- a young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford," the woman announced. Kylie clapped along with her mother. Then the woman walked over to her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"No thanks, your waiter already served us," Kimberly replied.

"My, my, Kimberly Hart," the woman observed.

"How do you know me?"

"Tommy told me a lot about you and how you broke his heart with that letter."

"And you are?"

"I'm Hayley Johnson."

"Nice to meet you. This is Kylie."

Hayley stared at the young girl. "She looks to be no more than..." Kimberly cut her off.

"She's eight, she's the real reason why I sent that letter," Kimberly finished.

She watched as the girl continued singing.

And it goes like this-  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah

(Yeah)

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about

Cause I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

"She has wonderful talent," Kimberly commented. Hayley nodded and then she looked at the young woman.

"Why are you here, Kimberly?" She asked.

"I'm here because Tommy wanted to meet Kylie. He should be here by now," Kimberly replied.

"You're right, he should be here by now."

Kimberly sighed and then she looked at her watch. "Tommy was usually late when we were dating," Kimberly commented.

"That was when you were dating. Now you just waltzed back into his life," Hayley stated.

"I wanted Tommy to know the truth," Kimberly insisted.

"You should have thought of that before breaking his heart in front of his friends."

Kimberly felt anger weld up inside her. "You were only thinking of yourself when you sent that stupid letter. If you love Tommy as much as you say you do, why would you hurt him like that?" Hayley snapped.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Kimberly yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "You know what, I'm not going to take this. If you see Tommy, tell me that I couldn't stay any longer," she snapped. She threw money on the bar, grabbed Kylie, and left. Hayley was stunned at her words.

The next day, Kimberly was looking over her notes for her gymnastics team when the phone rang. "Hart Residence, Kimberly speaking," she answered.

"Kimberly, it's Hayley," the person answered.

"What do you want? Do you want to yell at me some more about what I did? And wait, how did you get my number?"

" Never mind that. No I'm not calling to yell at you, Kimberly, Tommy's gone."

Kimberly sat straight up in her chair. "What?" She asked.

"Tommy disappeared," Hayley replied.

"Where are you heading?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm heading towards his house. He has a few students there."

"I'm on my way."

"Don't come."

"I will come, I'm not going to lose Tommy before I could really show how much he means to me still after all these years."

She hung up and looked at Kylie. "We're going to a friend's house," she informed. She took her daughter's hand, grabbed her purse, and her keys before leaving.

When they came into Tommy's house, Hayley was in the living room waiting for them. "Kimberly, before we go downstairs, there's something you need to know. Tommy's a mentor for three new Power Rangers who are also his students at Reefside High School. It's a long story and once we get Tommy back he can tell you everything," Hayley explained. Kimberly closed her eyes, it was to be expected. The power never left Tommy and it would never leave Tommy. She then followed Hayley down towards the lab.

Once they entered the lab, they saw the students looking at Tommy's video diary. They had come to the part when Tommy became the White Ranger. Kimberly closed her eyes, remembering that day all too well. "_Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up_," he had told her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward with Hayley.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Connor commented.

"Not the oldest," Hayley started.

"Just the best," Kimberly finished.


	6. Explaining to the Yellow Ranger

Chapter 6: Explaining to the Yellow Ranger

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"How did you get in here?" Connor asked.

"More to the point what do you know about any of this?" Kira asked.

"We know that Tommy is in trouble. And you three are the only ones who can help him," Hayley replied.

Connor stared at Kimberly. "Whoa! This is a small world. The original Pink Ranger is standing right in front of us," Connor commented. Kira nudged him and then Hayley started explaining about the power, totally ignoring Kimberly.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energies since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't," Hayley explained.

They went back to the computers and Kimberly watched in horror as Tommy was taken by the Tyrannodrones. "Tommy," Kimberly whispered.

As Tommy was being threatened about his life, in the back of his mind he was thinking about Kimberly. If Mesogog got his claws on the stones inside the rock, that would mean that Kimberly would be destroyed along with him and the rest of the world. He still loved her he would always love her. He always thought about her after all this time. All he wanted to do was tell her again. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and have his daughter with them.

Kimberly couldn't believe that Tommy had all this history about the rest of the Power Rangers that came after him. She did get the chance to meet Ashley and her husband, Andros, when she was at the Surf Spot one day. The other people she had no idea who they were. She was going to have a talk with Tommy about that one too. Kira looked over and watched as Kimberly sat down with tears in her eyes. She walked over and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It depends what you define okay," Kimberly replied.

Kira then recognized her voice. "You're the mother of Kylie, aren't you?" She asked. Kimberly nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am her mother," she replied.

"So, you're the one that Dr. O still loves."

"Yes."

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

Kimberly sighed as she fiddled with her hands. "I was seventeen at the time. I was excited about being part of the gymnastics team. Everything was just going great. I had Tommy and my family. Well, one day, I was feeling a bit sick. I thought it was jus the stomach flu so I brushed it off. However, I became worried when I realized I had skipped my period. I went to the doctor and I was told that I was pregnant. I had to quit the team because it would endanger the baby. I realized that I didn't want Tommy to have to worry about a pregnant girlfriend and the Machine Empire all at once. If the Machine Empire would've found out about me, they would use me against him. So, I wrote a letter, telling him I have met someone else. Then I called my mom. She told me to put the baby up for adoption. I didn't want to. The baby was the last memory of Tommy I had. My mom hung up on me and when I tried to call her back, she refused to answer the phone. I had Kylie and then I moved back up to Angel Grove to start over again," she explained.

"So, that explains the letter and things," Kira commented.

"Yeah, it does," Kimberly stated.

"Do you still love him?"

Kimberly looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't budge into your private life like that," she stated.

"It's okay, really. I am still in love with Tommy. I never stopped," Kimberly admitted.

Kira left her alone to think and went back to the team. Kimberly sat there thinking about what to say to Tommy once he was rescued. She had to introduce Tommy to the daughter he never knew. She wanted to be with Tommy for all of eternity. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to be with him. "I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley announced. Kimberly got up and hurried over to the computer.

"Let's go save the teacher," Connor insisted.

Kimberly ran outside and knew that this next stunt she was going to pull was heroic and dangerous all at once. "Hold on, Tommy," she whispered.


	7. Taking a Risk

Chapter 7: Taking a Terrible Risk

"I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley announced. Kimberly ran outside and was going to wait for the teens. She saw Kylie reading her favorite book and walked over to her. "Sweet heart, I have to go somewhere, stay here, okay?" She asked. Kylie nodded and Kimberly left.

She looked around to see if there was anybody around before morphing. "NINJA RANGER POWER!" She yelled. She morphed into her old Ninjetti uniform and removed some of the wrapping around her face. So everyone could see her eyes and some of her hair. She waited for the rangers and once they came out, she used her speed ability to follow them.

Tommy was struggling against his binds and then when Mesogog pushed the stone forward, the black gem glowed. "Master its them on some sort of vehicles," Elsa informed.

"Like obedient dogs. I speak and they come," he laughed.

"I can save you some trouble. The good guys always win," Tommy stated.

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be. Zeltrax, Elsa, go, and bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

Tommy watched as they left, but then he saw a familiar pink streak following them. "Kimberly," he whispered. Then fear entered his heart. "_She can't be using those powers. It'll kill her and I can't lose her_," he pondered. He struggled against his binds to try and get to Kimberly before it was too late.

Connor, Ethan, and Kira looked over to see Kimberly standing next to them. "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Connor asked.

"I have super speed," she replied.

"Miss Hart?" Kira asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Kimberly replied.

"Whoa! A Ninja," Ethan commented.

"You can say that. Now, come on, let's go save Tommy," Kimberly insisted.

Elsa appeared along with Zeltrax and the rest of the goons. "Hey, no one invited you to the party," Connor stated.

"I'm crashing and I brought a few friends. Is that rude?" Elsa asked.

"Extremely," Kira replied.

Elsa then looked at Kimberly. "And who are you?" Elsa demanded. Kimberly struck a pose.

"I am the crane, graceful and agile," Kimberly replied.

"Doesn't matter, you're not going through that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax threatened.

"The Crane and I might pull that look off. But these guys, no way," Kira stated.

Then they started to fight. Kimberly gasped when she felt a shocking sensation go through her body. It had already begun, her powers were destroying her. Elsa laughed when she saw the electric shocks go through the woman. "It looks like your powers are fading," she laughed. Kimberly gasped when Elsa was going to have her sword come crashing on her.

"MISS HART!" Connor yelled.

Kimberly looked up to see Connor practically flying through the air. "GRAB ON!" He instructed. Kimberly grabbed onto his arm and he pulled her behind him. "Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride," he told her. Kimberly felt the heat of the explosion on her back, but then she felt the pain of her powers.

When they arrived, Hayley was going to recalibrate the bikes to the exit. Kimberly gasped in pain as she ran to find Tommy. While Connor, Ethan, and Kira were busy with Mesogog, Kimberly came to the room where Tommy was held.

Tommy looked up to see a familiar pink clad girl. "Kim," he murmured. She hurried over and undid the straps. He caught her before she hit the floor. "You shouldn't be using these powers," he insisted. She grabbed his arms and looked at him.

"I wasn't going to lose you again," she whispered.

Just then, Tommy's students came in and saw Tommy holding Kimberly up. "What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"She shouldn't be using these powers. They're killing her," Tommy replied.

"Get her to de-morph," Connor insisted.

Kimberly finally de-morphed and fell to her knees. She smiled at him and he smiled back before looking at them. "We saw the video diary," Kira stated.

"We know you're a Power Ranger," Ethan added.

"I was, Ethan, not anymore," Tommy corrected.

They looked up when Mesogog and his team came in. "Ranger or not, you're mine now," Mesogog snapped.

"I hate it when he gets like this," Tommy groaned.

Kimberly started fighting Elsa while Tommy was fighting Mesogog. Kimberly ran to the stone. The pink gem inside the rock glowed when she touched the stone. Tommy looked over to see Kimberly fighting with the stone in her hands. "KIMBERLY!" He called. Kimberly looked over and tossed him the stone. "GO WITH THEM!" He yelled. She nodded and jumped through the portal. Tommy then followed her.

They came to the exit, Kimberly was still feeling pain go through her body from her powers, but then she looked over at Tommy when he came through. "Do we really need a souvenir?" Connor asked.

"This one we do," Tommy replied.

He had them go through the portal and pushed Kimberly through before going through himself.

They came back to the city and Kimberly was wearing her old uniform standing next to Tommy. She gasped and put her hands on the stone that Tommy held up to help him block the blast coming at them. At the same time, her powers were weakening her again. Then she opened her eyes to see a shield in front of her. "Whoa," she murmured. She gasped in pain and de-morphed. She looked to her side to see that Tommy wasn't there. "Tommy?" She asked. Tommy was nowhere in sight.

"This can't be happening," Kira insisted.

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned by now that anything is possible," Elsa stated.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

Kimberly sighed in relief when he appeared. "I heard my name, you missed me didn't you Zeltrax?" He asked. She watched as Tommy opened his hand to reveal a Black Dino Gem. Kimberly opened her own hand to find a Pink Dino Gem.

"A Black Dino Gem, let me guess, the power of invisibility," Ethan concluded.

"Looks like it," Tommy agreed.

"And the pink one has the power of force fields," Kira stated.

"That's right," Kimberly commented.

"Those gems belong to my master," Elsa snapped.

"There are two things you have to learn about Dino Gems. One, you don't choose them. They choose you," Tommy informed.

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

Tommy tossed Kimberly a morpher and held his up. "They go real well with Dino Morphers," he replied. He slammed his Dino Gem into the morpher along with Kimberly. Elsa laughed at the sight.

"Aren't you two a little old for this, Tommy?" She mocked.

"We may be old, but we can still pull it off. Ready, Kim?"

"Ready," she replied.

Tommy pulled out a key, but Kimberly could just push a button. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They yelled. They morphed and then got into their poses. "DINO THUNDER, BLACK RANGER!" Tommy yelled.

"DINO THUNDER, PINK RANGER!" Kimberly yelled.

She looked at herself and was impressed. Her uniformed seemed to be the same as Kira's, but pink. She also had the design of the stegosaurs on her helmet. "This is cool," Kimberly commented. Tommy grinned and then they started fighting Zeltrax together.

"Up and over?" He asked.

"You've said it," she agreed.

They did a back flip over Zeltrax's head and landed behind him. Just then, Kimberly was fighting Tyrannodrones while Tommy was fighting Zeltrax. However, because of using her old ranger powers and the transfer of new powers, she was feeling weaker by the minute. The Tyrannodrones disappeared and Kimberly fell unconscious. "KIM!" Tommy yelled. He sent Zeltrax away with a message and he ran to Kimberly. He held her and she de-morphed. "The power transfer added onto the stress on her body," he murmured. He called his zord and helped them out while he was holding Kimberly.

Back at the lab, Tommy had placed Kimberly on the table and Hayley checked her over. "She should be okay. She's just drained. She's lucky she didn't keep using those Ninjetti powers, she would've been killed," Hayley commented. Tommy sat next to Kimberly's bed and stroked her hair. Kimberly opened her eyes and looked to her side to find Tommy staring at her.

"Tommy?" She asked.

"I'm here," he assured her.

Kimberly then shot up from the bed. "Where's Kylie?" She asked.

"She's upstairs, she's just fine," Hayley replied.

Tommy gripped her shoulders and had her lie back down. "Please, get Kylie for me," Kimberly insisted. Hayley nodded and went upstairs to get Kylie.

Kylie came downstairs and Kimberly had Tommy go sit by the computer while she talked to Kylie. "Mommy, what happened to you?" She asked.

"I just go beaten up, sweetie. Kylie, do you remember me promising you that you'll meet your father?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kylie replied.

"Well, he's right over there."

Kylie turned and Tommy smiled at her. "Kylie, meet Tommy Oliver, your father," Kimberly introduced. The Rangers and Hayley watched as Tommy embraced the girl when she ran to him. Tommy looked at Kimberly with a smile.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

Kimberly nodded and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Explaining the Truth

Chapter 8: Explaining the Truth

Kimberly was sitting at a lake thinking about what had just happened to her the other day. She almost killed herself by using her Ninja Powers. Tommy and Kylie finally met and Kimberly became the Pink Dino Ranger. She sighed as she traced the bracelet around her wrist. "Kimberly?" Tommy called. She turned around and stood up. "Hayley said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, please sit down," she replied.

Tommy sat down and looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked. She took a deep breath and started to explain everything to him.

"You wanted to know why I kept Kylie a secret, well; it was true what I said before. I was really scared," she replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was excited that I was part of the team of my dreams. The thing was that I was missing you so much. Then there was the thing with the Machine Empire that Billy told me about. Then all of a sudden, it hit. Every morning I was nausea. I couldn't concentrate on my routine. Coach Schmidt sent me to a doctor to find out what was wrong with me. At first, I thought it was the stomach flu. Then, after my test results came back, my doctor told me that I was pregnant. I knew that it was yours, because you were the only person I slept with. I told Coach Schmidt that I had to quit or it would hurt the baby. He was disappointed, but then he knew that I wouldn't want to kill the baby. Then I called mom that was a huge mistake. My mother wanted me to give Kylie up for adoption once she was born. I couldn't do that. She hung up on me and I haven't heard from her since. Then I realized that the Machine Empire would use the baby and me as a target to get to you. So, I wrote the letter so you wouldn't have to worry about a pregnant girlfriend, school, and the Machine Empire," she explained.

She sat down with tears in her eyes. "Then when Kylie was born, Jason came into town to get me to go scuba diving so I could get my mind off of you. I had my old teammate and friend to watch Kylie while I was away. Divatox kidnapped us and well, you know the rest of that," she added.

"Kylie was born when Divatox kidnapped you? Why couldn't you tell me then?" He asked.

"Because you were still a Power Ranger," she replied.

Tommy reached over and grabbed her hands. "Kimberly, I kept my promise after all these years. The promise that I'll always love you no matter what. It's not because of the promise, it's because I really do still love you," he told her. She pulled her hands away and looked at him.

"I have an idea. How about we start over? We both changed so much," she pointed out.

"Yeah, that'd be great," he agreed.

She then held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart," she stated. Tommy took her hand in his and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver," he greeted.

They smiled at each other, knowing that they were now starting over as friends. They were going to wait it out to see if their relationship could turn back into something more.

Kylie was playing with Kira when her parents came. She ran over and Tommy picked her up. Tommy noticed a book in her hands. "What's that, Kylie?" He asked.

"This is my scrapbook that mommy and I put together," she replied.

He put her on the ground and thanked Kira for watching Kylie before sitting on the porch with his daughter. Kimberly was watching Tommy with a smile as they looked through Kylie's scrapbook. Tommy went to the first page and saw pictures of Trini. Some of them showed Trini holding baby Kylie or sitting with a six-year-old Kylie. "Mommy took all ove these pictures when Aunt Trini came to visit," she told him. Tommy smiled as he looked at the next page to see Jason having Kylie sit ong his shoulders. He too had pictures of holding baby Kylie. "I like Uncle Jason, he always made his visits special when mommy and I found a house on by ourselves," she explained. When Kylie turned to the next page, it was showing Kylie and her mother in gymnastics.

"I don't have that many of Uncle Zack. He was always at singing school," she told Tommy.

As they continued to look through her scrapbook, of course there really wasn't all to look through, since she was only eight. It showed Kimberly with the girl a lot. Tommy then saw that Kimberly sacrificed a lot to keep their daughter happy and healthy. He remembered Kimberly saying that she gave up her dream so their baby could live. Now here she was, telling him about the daughter he never knew and she had become a Power Ranger the same time he did. Then when Kylie turned to one page, he noticed some ribbons and pictures of Kylie. "What are these?" He asked.

"These are my contest ribbons. Mommy told me that getting into gymnastics competitions will help me with my moves," Kylie replied.

"And she's right," he told her.

Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other. Starting over was going to be perfect. Their past was put behind them and their future was sitting in front of them awaiting them with open arms. He wrapped an arm around Kylie's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Kimberly just smiled at the image before her. Something she always wanted. All she wanted was her daughter to be with her father and she finally got that wish.


	9. Being Friends Hurt

Chapter 9: Being Friends Hurt

Kimberly was getting her team ready for practice when her cell-phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Mom, when will dad get me?" Kylie asked.

"He should've been there by now," Kimberly replied.

"Well, he's not here."

"I'll call him."

She hung up and called Tommy's cell-phone. "Dr. Oliver," Tommy answered.

"Your daughter is sitting outside of her school waiting for her father to go get her," she told him.

"Oh, is it that time already?" He asked.

"Yes, she just called me and asked me where her father was."  
"I'm on my way."

They hung up and Kimberly called Kylie back to tell her that Tommy was on his way. She then got practice started.

Tommy was driving a boy named Trent Fernandez home when he picked Kylie up. "I didn't know you had a kid yourself," Trent commented.

"That's a very long story," Tommy stated.

"Dad, who is this?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie Oliver, this is Trent Fernandez. Trent, this is my daughter, Kylie," Tommy informed.

Trent nodded to Kylie and they started towards Trent's house. Just then, Tommy looked in the rearview mirror. "Trent, do you see uh.." he trailed off.

"A gold guy going forty miles an hour right be hind us?" Trent finished.

Tommy slammed on the brakes and the gold guy ran right into Tommy's jeep. Kylie undid her seatbelt and Tommy grabbedher arm. "Kylie, stay in the car," he insisted. Kylie nodded and turned to see her dad fight the gold monster. She gasped when her father was thrown to the ground.

"DADDY!" She yelled.

"Quiet you little brat, or I'll destroy you too."

Kylie gasped when the Power Rangers appeared. Kimberly ran to her daughter. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kylie nodded and Kimberly took her into her arms. Tommy stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," he told her.

"No problem," she assured him.

The gold guy disappeared with Zeltrax and they were shocked when the gold guy called him "Father".

Kimberly came downstairs to find Tommy in the living room. "Is Kylie okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just a little shaken up," Kimberly replied.

"That would be scary for me if I were her age."

Kimberly pushed him a bit. "Well, we were her age again once before," she reminded.

"Yeah, I was stuck that way twice," he chuckled.

Kimberly looked into her cup with a sigh. "Tommy, do you remember that time I was put back in time because Rita and Zedd took my cactus you gave me?" She asked. He nodded with a smile.

"I remember that day perfectly. And that time we were stuck in that storybook," he agreed.

"That day I remember."

"The day we got our Ninjetti Powers."

Kimberly sighed as she looked in her lap. "Yeah, but Tommy. I remember all the times we both shared together," she murmured. He looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We had something very special. Do you think we'll ever get it back?" She asked.

"Time will put the pieces back together," he replied.

She sighed then he got up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go to city hall. Anton Mercer is buying Hayley's café," he replied.

"Well, good luck. Don't you think you should tell Kylie that you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

He went upstairs into Kylie's room. He found his daughter curled up in her bed with her teddy bear in her arms. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Hey, Kylie. I know today was scary for you," he told her.

"Daddy, where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go to city hall. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and left. In Kylie's arms was the teddy bear Tommy gave Kimberly the day she had her accident on the balance beam. Kimberly stood in the room to see her daughter fast asleep with her bear in her arms.

That afternoon, Kimberly had Kylie sitting on her hip when she came into the cyber café. "Well, this must be the beautiful little girl that Dr. Oliver here was talking about when he gave me the excuse of being late," the mayor commented. Kylie held her hand out to her.

"I'm Kylie Oliver," she told her.

"Well, hello, Miss Oliver," the mayor greeted.

Kimberly jumped and turned around when Anton Mercer came in. She placed Kylie on the floor and placed her hands on her shoulders. After hearing all of these words the mayor told her and Mercer left, everyone started to celebrate. Kylie ran over to Tommy and he spun the girl around. Kimberly smiled and Hayley placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can see that you still love him," she commented. Kimberly nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, I am still in love with him," she replied.

Tommy then had Kylie sit on his back and carried her to Kimberly. "Somebody wanted to see you," he told her. Kimberly smiled as she spun Kylie around.

Later that afternoon, Tommy was driving Kylie and Kimberly home when Kylie looked at him. "Dad, may I stay with you?" She asked.

"It's up to your mom," Tommy replied.

Kylie looked at Kimberly with a puppy look. "If those eyes get any bigger they'll pop. Of course you can stay with your dad. then he can drop you off at school tomorrow," she assured her. Kylie smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, mom," she giggled.

Tommy dropped them off at home and Kimberly had Kylie come back outside with her backpack and pink duffel bag.

When Tommy came home, Kylie hurried inside and Tommy came in behind her.

Tommy was finishing some assignments for his class when he saw Kylie out in the backyard. He got up and walked over to the door. He saw her practicing her routine. She did a few back flips, front flips, cartwheels, round offs, and a split. He looked over at the picture of Kimberly to see her striking a pose after a gymnastics competition. He smiled at the picture before looking over at Kylie, the treasure that he helped create. The child he'll give his life for, just like how he'd give up his life for her mother. He smiled as Kylie finished her routine and went back inside. He then went back to work.


	10. Helping Him

Chapter 10: Helping Him

The next day, Tommy had just dropped Kylie off at school and he had arrived at the high school. He got out of his jeep and to his surprise, he saw Kimberly standing there with a smile. "Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I heard about this little field trip, maybe I can come along," she replied.

"You don't like the dirt," he commented.

"I was always in the dirt."

Tommy smiled as he and Kim talked, but they didn't know that Cassidy and Devin were watching. "This would be a hit on the news. Science teacher and stranger in Reefside High Parking lot," she stated.

"Uh, Cass, are you sure you want to go into his private life?" Devin asked.

"If he didn't want his private life to be barged into, then he shouldn't be out in the parking lot flirting with this girl," Cassidy insisted.

Tommy looked over to see them and sighed. "What is it?" She asked.

"We're being caught on camera," he replied quietly.

"Huh?"

He gestured to look over to the side and she saw Cassidy and Devin standing there. "What do we do?" She asked.

"We just ignore them," he replied.

"Wait, I've got a better idea."

"Would you like to share with the class Miss Hart?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. "I think I would love to," she replied. They looked over to see that Devin was having a hard time keeping the camera focused.

"Okay, Cass, I'm really not in the mood to see our science teacher make out," Devin insisted. Cassidy sighed and had him cut the camera.

"Fine," she sighed irritably.

They walked away and Tommy let her go. "Now, how was that for timing" He asked. She smiled and walked out of his embrace.

"I think I will join you on this little field trip you've put on for the kids," she stated.

"I won't argue with that. Now, you'll see what I did before I become a science teacher."

Kimberly sat in the classroom waiting for Tommy to dismiss his class to the bus. She smiled at him, she knew that there would always be something special between them. She just hoped that they would get it back one day. "All right. There's only so much you can learn in a classroom. Who's ready for some field work?" He asked. The class got up and walked to the bus. Then Cassidy and Devin walked over to him as Kimberly stood next to him.

"Dr. Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for Journalism class? It's just that I think it'll be good for my career if I start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science," she informed.

"But Cass, I thought you said that stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin asked.

"Uh, actually, Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation," Cassidy insisted.

Tommy chuckled at the two students and stopped Cassidy before she went ahead. "Relax, Cassidy. You can film the dig," he told her. Kimberly watched as the two students walked out of the classroom.

"That was sweet, Tommy. Speaking of kids, how was Kylie last night?" She asked.

"She did fine. She was practicing her gymnastics last night," Tommy replied.

"She loves to practice."

"Just like her mom."

Kimberly smiled and when they went to leave, they saw Principal Randall standing there all decked down in gear. Kimberly placed her hand over her mouth to disguise a giggle with a cough while Tommy talked to her. "Principal Randall? Are you in a play?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to join you on your field trip," she replied.

"I didn't know you were into dinosaur bones," Tommy commented.

"You'd be surprised of what interests me."

"Yeah, I probably would."

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, the bus is right outside."  
"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way."

They watched her leave and Kimberly let out a small giggle. "You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," Kimberly mocked.

"Be careful, Kim, that is my boss," he reminded.

"Yeah, a boss that looks like she's going into a jungle."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the bus.

When they got there, Kimberly and Tommy were working in a dig site while Principal Randall stood by the site. "Look what I found...This is a trilobite. It's from the Paleozoic era, which makes it about 300 million years old," he explained. Kimberly smiled at the fossil and then he handed it to Randall. For some reason, she looked familiar to the Pink Dino Ranger.

"Amazing. Well, it doesn't look a day over 200 million," she laughed.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and when Tommy was about to get out, Randall helped him up. Tommy helped Kimberly out of the pit after having Randall stop trying to wipe his face off. They looked over when Kira ran to them. "Uh, Dr. Oliver, we need some help identifying something. We think it might be a...morphosaurus," she told them. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other before following Kira to their site.

They found a dino zord egg. Kimberly looked at it in awe. She had never seen one of these before, so it was fascinating to her. To the others, it was just another egg. Kimberly gasped when Randall started talking, startling her. "Ooh, a discovery. How exciting," she commented.

"Uh, no, uh, we're not sure what it is," Tommy told her.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg. May I?" She asked.

Tommy was a little hesitant, but then he let her hold it. "I should really get to the school lab to examine it," he stated.

"Of course," she agreed.

She was about to hand it over to him when Tyrannodrones. Tommy watched as Kimberly started to fight them off along with Connor, Ethan, and Kira. He started fighting them, too, but then there was that thing with Principal Randall being there.

Kimberly was feeling a bit of jealous when she saw what Randall was trying to do. She wasn't going to lose Tommy to her like how she lost Tommy to Kat. Even though the Tommy and Kat thing was her fault, but that wasn't the point, she wasn't going to lose Tommy again. Kimberly did a back flip and landed a kick on one of the monsters. When one grabbed her shoulder, she grabbed the arm and threw it over her shoulder. "Nobody messes with me," she snapped. She looked over to see that Tommy had just caught Principal Randall from falling, that's not bothered her, what bothered her was that Randall was lying right on top of him. The Tyrannodrones disappeared and she ran over to Tommy to make sure he was okay. Then Randall stopped the three teenagers. "Would you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" She asked.

"Karate club," Ethan replied.

"Do we even have one of those?" Randall asked.

"I don't know, I'm still new here," Tommy replied.

Kimberly walked away when Tommy came up to her, leaving him confused.

Kimberly picked Kylie up after school and drove her home. Kylie knew her mother was mad, so she didn't talk. "Did you have fun, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, mom," Kylie replied.

"Sorry, sweet heart, I have a mission, I have to drop you off at home. Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha are there."

"Yay!"

Kimberly smiled and dropped her daughter off at the house. Then she did a sharp u-turn and went back to Tommy's house.

She came downstairs and found Tommy and the rest of the team looking at the egg. "I can't detect any signs of life," Ethan informed.

"Do you think it's a dud?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy stared at it. "This is weird, I'm going back to the dig site where we found the egg," Tommy informed.

"I'm going with you," Kimberly stated.

She followed him and they got into his jeep and drove off. "Kim, why have you been ignoring me all afternoon?" He asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother your little date with Randall," she mocked.

"What? Principal Randall, you think I like her?"

"No, whatever gave me that idea."

"Listen, Randall's my boss and besides, she's not my type."

Kimberly looked at him with a smile before he stopped the car. They climbed out and started walking around. They got into a fighting stance when Zeltrax appeared. "Zeltrax, I thought I smelled something," Tommy stated.

"I believe that would be your imminent demise," Zeltrax threatened.

"You are way in over your head, Zeltrax. How about you just turn around and go back to your precious master," Kimberly sneered.

"I don't think so, Pink Ranger."

"We don't have time to trade insults. Now out of our way. We have something important to do," Tommy snapped.

"That will have to wait. First, we must attend to your destruction," Zeltrax snarled.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Tommy told him.

"Ready Kim?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"BRACHIO-POWER!"

"STEGO-POWER!"

They got into a fighting stance and Zeltrax started fighting them. He grabbed Kimberly's arm and threw her against a tree. She groaned and stood up. Zeltrax was about to bring his sword down on her when Tommy grabbed his arm. Kimberly stood up and did a side kick into Zeltrax's stomach. Tommy stood next to her. "BRACHIO-STAFF, WIND STRIKE!" He yelled. Kimberly pulled out her twin swords.

"STEGO-SABERS, FIRE STRIKE!" She yelled.

They hit Zeltrax dead on. Zeltrax stood up and then he knocked Kimberly backwards and knocked Tommy to the ground. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave her alone," Zeltrax snapped. Just then, Zeltrax was pulled into a invisaportal. Tommy stood up with a confused look.

"What's his problem?" He pondered.

He powered down and ran to Kimberly. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and he helped her stand up.

"What was up with that?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Come on, we better get back to the lab," he insisted.

Kimberly nodded and they went back.

They were watching the fight and saw the Rangers trying to fight the monster. "I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough. You need something that can break through his armor," Tommy told them.

"Like what?" Connor asked.

Kimberly watched as he thought about it for a second and then she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Like a blade, or a saw. Wait a minute. You got to use the Dimetro zord," he replied.

"What?" Connor asked.

"The Dino Zord you were just fighting," Tommy replied.

"Dr. O, if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly been playing well with others," Connor stated.

"Let me see if I can do something about that."

Kimberly watched as he touched the bracelet and it turn into his morpher. "Hold on you guys," she told them.

"We're trying Miss Hart," Kira told her.

She looked at Tommy and then the faceplate turned into the Dimetro Zord for a second before turning back to the Brachio Zord. "Yes, you got him," Tommy announced. They watched the fight with grins on their faces. Once the monster was destroyed, Tommy jumped out of his chair. "YES!" He exclaimed. Kimberly laughed and then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around. They realized how close they were and he let her go. Kimberly blushed and looked back at the rangers.

"Way to go guys," she congratulated.

Tommy smiled at her before having the Power Rangers come back to base.

The next day at school, the teenagers saw Tommy talking to Principal Randall when they walked over to them. Principal Randall walked away. "Man, that woman is cold-blooded," Ethan commented.

"Remember, Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Connor pointed out.

"I think it's a perfect match," Kira agreed.

"Don't get started on me guys," Tommy insisted.

"Forget Randall, I think Dr. O has a thing for Miss Hart," Ethan stated.

"I guess so, I mean he can hardly take his eyes off her," Connor teased.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class now?" Tommy asked.

"We were hoping you could give us a pass," Connor replied.

"Dream on," Tommy teased.

As they walked through a door, Tommy was starting to think about the beautiful gymnast that captured his heart.


	11. Trying Again

Chapter11: Trying Again

Kimberly had just picked Kylie up from school when her cell-phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Kim, its me," Tommy stated.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"I just called to tell you to please meet me by the lake later."

"What time?"

"Maybe around 5:30."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you then."

Before another word could be said, Tommy hung up. Kimberly looked at her cell-phone before putting it down. "What's wrong, mom?" Kylie asked.

"I'm meeting your father by the lake later. So, I'll be dropping you off at Hayley's house," Kimberly replied.

"Okay."

"Make sure you practice your routine."

"I always do."

Kimberly smiled and then she was wondering why Tommy was wanting to see her so badly. During the past month, she and Tommy were becoming close again. She was having the same feelings she felt for him when she was a teenager. She knew that Tommy still loved her, but it was the fact that she wasn't sure if she could love him again without hurting both of them again. She looked over at the little angel made from pieces of them. She smiled at Kylie before pulling into the driveway.

When Kimberly walked into the house, she watched as Kylie ran upstairs to do her homework while she sat down to look at her routine for her team. She was excited that her team of girls were going to go to the Olympics, but then again, she had the thing about being a Power Ranger. She was sure that while she was busy with the team, the Rangers could take care of Reefside. She sighed as she put her notebook down. She rubbed her temple and looked up to see Kylie standing there. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

"Mom, am I going to eat here or at Hayley's?" She asked.

"You'll be eating here."

"Then, could you start it or do you want me to go hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"4:15."

"Already?"

Kylie nodded and Kimberly got up from her seat. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza. She tossed it in the oven and smiled at her daughter. Kylie smiled back before going back upstairs. Kimberly leaned against the wall as she remembered the day she first held that little angel.

**(Flashback)**

**"It's a girl, Miss Hart," Dr. Fielding announced. Kimberly sat up in the bed with Jason's help. Trini, Jason, and Zack were there the day Kylie was born. After her baby girl was cleaned up and wrapped in a warm blanket, Dr. Fielding placed the baby into her arms.**

**"She's so beautiful," Kimberly whispered.**

**"Just like her mother," Jason stated.**

**He kissed the side of her head and she cried at the sight of her angel. "I just wish my mother was here to see this sweet angel," she murmured.**

**"Hey, it's her loss, Kim," Jason assured her.**

**"Yeah, but I just need help taking care of her. I need to find a job and a house."**

**"What, are you getting bored living with me?"**

**"No, but you don't want me to hang around all day."**

**Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, you've been my best friend since we could walk. I'm not going to kick you out of the place we call "home" for this little girl," he told her. Kimberly nodded and looked at her baby. She looked up when Trini and Zack came in.**

**"So, what's this little angel's name?" Trini asked.**

**"I haven't thought of any names yet," Kimberly replied.**

**"Well, you better think of one," Zack stated.**

**Trini pushed him with a grin and looked at her goddaughter. "How about Kylie Trini Oliver?" Kimberly suggested. Trini smiled and they agreed. In the see-through cribs in the nursery, when people walked by, they admire the baby that had the name "Kylie Trini Oliver" written across the crib.**

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly missed Jason terribly, but she knew he was happy to be living in London, England with the love of his life, Katherine Hillard, actually it was Katherine Scott, they've been married for three years. They also had a little girl of their own, Jessica Katrina Scott. Kimberly pulled the pizza out of the oven and she had dinner with her daughter before going to meet Tommy.

She found Tommy sitting by the lake and she looked at her watch. "It's exactly 5:30," he assured her.

"For once you're on time," she teased.

Tommy stood up and she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I've been wanting to ask you something for a very long time," he replied.

"What's that?" She asked.

Tommy had her sit down and he gave her a shy smile. "It's been awhile, I haven't had a lot of practice," he commented.

"Tommy, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kim, how about you join me for dinner Saturday night?" He asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She was quiet for a minute before answering him. "Yes," she replied. Tommy smiled at her and she hugged him tight. He hugged her back and closed his eyes as he held her. They were going to try again, but hopefully this time it would last.


	12. The Evil Ranger

Chapter 12: The Evil Ranger

Everything was going smoothly for the couple. However, every relationship and has it's bumps. Well, they ran into one, the White Ranger had come into town and was attacking the Power Rangers whenever he got the chance.

Well, one day, Kimberly was on her way home with Kylie; an explosion appeared in front of her car. She swerved and stopped the car. The White Ranger was walking out of the smoke. Kimberly looked over at Kylie. "Sweet heart, stay in the car," she instructed. Kylie nodded and the young girl watched as her mother went to fight.

"Hello, Pink Ranger," the White Ranger greeted.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Isn't if obvious? I want you destroyed."

"We'll see about that."

She touched her bracelet and her morpher appeared. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and got into a fighting stance. The White Ranger took out his dagger and had his golden arrows shooting at her. Kimberly quickly lifted up her force field to protect herself and her daughter. However, to Kimberly's surprise, it could only hold off a few arrows. The White Ranger had more arrows fly at her and this time, she couldn't stop them. "NO!" She screamed.

Kylie gasped when her mother fell to the ground. "MOMMY!" She yelled. Kimberly quickly got to the car.

"Kylie, get out of this car and run to your father's house. He's not that far from here," she informed.

"What about your communicator thingy?" She asked.

"I..." The White Ranger cut her off.

The White Ranger grabbed Kimberly from behind and looked at Kylie. "KYLIE, GO!" Kimberly yelled. She tried fighting the White Ranger while Kylie ran to Tommy's house.

Connor had just arrived at Tommy's house when he saw a familiar figure running up Tommy's driveway. "CONNOR, CONNOR!" Kylie called. Connor groaned when Kylie leaped into his arms.

"Whoa! What's up, kid?" He asked.

"Connor, my mommy's in trouble. The White Ranger is hurting my mommy."

"Come on, let's get inside and tell your daddy."

Tommy was in the lab when Kylie ran down the stairs. Tommy groaned when Kylie jumped into his lap. "What's wrong, sweet heart?" He asked.

"Kimberly's being attacked by the White Ranger," Connor replied.

Tommy looked at the screen to see the White Ranger grab Kimberly's arm and throw her into a pond. "We better get going," Tommy stated. The rest of the Rangers nodded and got ready to morph. Tommy placed his hands on Kylie's shoulders. "Kylie, sweet heart, I'm going to go help your mom. We'll be back," he assured her. Kylie hugged him with a smile.

"Go get him, daddy," she told him.

Tommy kissed the side of her head before standing up. "Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They yelled.

Kylie sat in her father's chair and turned to the screen to see Kimberly struggling. "Daddy's coming, mommy," she murmured.

Kimberly yelped when the White Rangers struck her with his dagger. She groaned and couldn't move. "Now this is the end of the Pink Ranger," he laughed. Kimberly de-morphed and fell unconscious from the pain. Then the rest of the Dino Rangers came. However, the White Ranger disappeared. "Kimberly," Tommy murmured. He held her head up and she groaned in pain. "We better get her back to the lab," Tommy stated. He picked her up and carried her back to the lab.

Kimberly groaned when Tommy placed her on the examining table. Hayley checked her over and sighed in relief. "She's going to be okay, she's just going to need to stay out of fighting for awhile," she informed. Tommy nodded and then Kylie came downstairs.

"Daddy, is mom going to be okay?" She asked.

Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your mom is going to be okay," he replied.

****

(Three Days Later)

Kimberly woke up and groaned. She heard typing going on beside her and looked over to see Tommy looking over something. "Tommy?" She asked. Tommy turned around and got up from his chair.

"Kim, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is the White Ranger tossing me around," she replied.

"That was three days ago, Kim."

"Three days ago. What's happened since then?"

"We had just finished another fight wit the White Ranger today."

Kimberly sat up and Tommy held her hand. They looked up when the rest of the team came downstairs. "Miss Hart, you're okay," Kira stated.

"I'm fine," Kimberly assured her.

She then listened to them talk about their recent battle. "I don't get it. One minute, the White Ranger's fighting us, the next minute he's blowing up Mesogog's freak," Kira commented.

"Whoever he is, he needs an anger management course," Ethan told them.

"So, Dr. O, what's with this whole Super-Dino-Power thing?" Connor asked.

"Look, you guys only begin to access your full potential," Tommy replied.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan commented.

"I have to get back to the warehouse to get the fossil finder," Connor told Tommy.

"You guys get some rest. I'll go get it," Tommy assured him.

"Thanks, Dr. O," they told him.

They walked off and Tommy started to leave when Kimberly grabbed his arm. "What if the White Ranger is there?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'm capable of fighting him. I'll be back soon," he replied.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before leaving. Kimberly and Hayley started researching about the White Ranger while Tommy went to get the fossil finder.

A few minutes later, they got a transmission from Tommy. "Hayley, listen," Tommy called.

"Yeah," Hayley answered.

"The White Ranger is...it's..." Tommy was cut off.

Kimberly gasped when the transmission was disconnected. "Tommy, come in, Tommy," Hayley called. Kimberly felt fear rise up in her chest.

"Tommy, please answer us," she begged.

"We better get over there," Hayley insisted.

Kimberly nodded and they ran to her car to get to the warehouse.

When they came to the warehouse, Kimberly ran over to what looked like a huge rock of amber. She then touched it in disbelief. "Tommy," she whispered. Incased in the amber completely morphed was Dr. Tommy Oliver. Hayley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we better get him back to the lab," Hayley stated.

Kimberly agreed.


	13. A Worried Girlfriend and the Shock

Chapter 13: A Worried Girlfriend and the Shock

Kimberly was watching Hayley scan the amber that her boyfriend was trapped in. "Is he okay?" Ethan asked.

"The internal scan should tell us more," Hayley replied.

Kira wrapped an arm around the older woman's shoulders trying to comfort her. "Where's Kylie?" Connor asked.

"She's at a friend's house," Kimberly replied.

"Is he frozen?" Kira asked.

"Not exactly. It's more like he's fossilized, fused into this amber-like substance," Hayley replied.

"Can you get him out?" Connor asked.

"Too risky. He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out," Hayley replied.

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil? The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor," Ethan commented.

"I'm getting tired of this guy," Kira stated.

"Let's go find this guy and deal with him now," Connor insisted.

As the teens left, Hayley looked over at Kimberly. "He's going to be okay, Kim," she assured her. Kimberly just stared at the fossilized Dr. Oliver.

"I regret not telling him about Kylie every day since the day she was born. Three of our friends were there when she was born and I made Jason promise that when he went back to Angel Grove to become the Gold Ranger that he wouldn't tell Tommy about her. I didn't want him to know, because he was a Power Ranger. I know Tommy could've protected us from the Machine Empire, but it was the fear aside from that. I was afraid what they would do to our baby," Kimberly explained.

Hayley put the scanner down and sat next to the woman. "I still love Tommy with all my heart and soul. Kylie adores him and wants to be with him. I just don't know how to tell our eight-year-old child that her father was trapped inside stone," she murmured. Hayley wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "We were so young when Kylie was born," she whispered.

"You don't regret anything you had done with Tommy do you?" Hayley asked.

"No, never. I think having Kylie is bringing us closer together," Kimberly replied.

Hayley smiled and then she got up. "Listen, Kim, I just want to apologize of how I've been acting. I just don't want Tommy to get hurt again," she apologized. She turned and looked at her. "Tommy never stopped loving you, Kim. This you already know, but what you don't know is this. Tommy still has every memento of everything that happened during those two years of dating," Hayley told her. Kimberly stood up and Hayley placed a box in front of her. "Take a look," she told her. Kimberly got up and walked over to the box. She looked inside to find pictures and the old communicators. She picked one picture up and found that it was of her and Tommy when he was the White Tiger Ranger.

Their helmets were off and Tommy had his arms wrapped around Kimberly's waist. She had her hands on his and was leaning back against him with her head on his shoulder.

She touched the picture with a sad sigh. "I have to get to the café," Hayley informed. Kimberly looked up when she was leaving.

"Thank you, Hayley," she told her.

Hayley nodded before leaving. She picked up another picture to find that it was of her and Tommy during the last Christmas together. They had just shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe and were staring deeply into each other's eyes. She put the picture back in the box and walked over to the amber. She touched it with a sad sigh. "Tommy, you kept every picture and our communicators, why?" She questioned. A smile came upon her face and she took a picture out of her purse. She walked over and held the picture up to the amber. "Tommy, I know you can't see it, but this was taken after Kylie was brought home from the hospital. I want you to have it," she told him. She put the picture in an extra picture frame and put the picture by his desk. She then touched the amber again with a heavy sigh. "I love you, Tommy," she whispered.

Later that day, Kimberly had to tell Kylie about her father being trapped. So, she brought her downstairs. "Where's daddy?" She asked. Kimberly kneeled next to her daughter and pointed to Tommy's frozen figure.

"An evil Power Ranger froze your daddy," Kimberly replied.

Kylie ran to Tommy and touched the amber. "Are you going to get him out?" She asked. Kimberly placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Of course we'll get him out," she replied.

Kylie touched the amber with a sad sigh. "I love you, daddy," she whispered. Kimberly smiled and then Kylie walked over to the box. She pulled out the picture of her and Tommy. "What's this, mommy?" She asked. Kimberly walked over and picked the picture up. She had Kylie sit down and she started to tell her.

"Well, this is mommy and daddy before you were born. Daddy was the White Tiger Ranger and I was the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger," Kimberly replied.

Kylie looked at her mother in disbelief. "You were the two in the story you told me every night?" She asked. Kimberly nodded and held her daughter to her. Kylie buried her head in her mother's shoulder and no more words were shared between the two of them.

Later that afternoon, the rest of the rangers and Hayley came downstairs. "What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, you're not going to believe this," Hayley stated.

"Well, Tommy's stuck in amber, I don't think anything can surprise me now," Kimberly assured her.

Kira sighed as she started to tell them. "Trent's the White Ranger," she confessed. Kimberly sat down in disbelief.

"Trent? Oh, there's no way," Ethan stated.

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next. I can't believe I fell for it," Connor snapped.

"I told you he can't help it! The gem is too powerful," Kira insisted.

"Stop defending him," Connor insisted.

"I'm with Connor on this one. I mean, look what he did to Dr. O," Ethan agreed.

Kimberly stood up and sent Kylie upstairs. "Guys, get a grip on yourselves. Think about Tommy's video diary. He himself was evil. He destroyed everything and he hurt me physically and mentally. He insulted me and when we were fighting him, he would strike me down before I could throw in a kick. If it weren't for us, Tommy wouldn't be here. We have to find a way to save Trent," Kimberly explained.

"Yeah, but Dr. O was under a spell," Connor pointed out.

"True, but Trent is sort of under one too," Kimberly stated.

"We have to help him," Kira insisted.

They went to the lake where Trent and Kira were meeting at, but Trent wasn't there. "I told him to wait here," Kira assured them.

"There's a surprise. He lied to us," Ethan mumbled.

Kimberly watched as the rest of the rangers left, but she walked over to Kira. "How can you fight someone you have feelings for?" Kira asked. Kimberly sighed as she led the girl back to the lab.

"It wasn't easy for me when I had to fight Tommy when I realized it was Tommy. It hurt me so much, but I had to do it. I felt so much better when Tommy was on our side, but then I had to lose him again when he lost his Green Ranger powers. When Tommy got his White Ranger powers, I felt complete. We were always together when he first started out as a Power Ranger and when he became the leader of the Power Rangers. I was there when he rescued the ZEO crystals, but I wasn't able to see him get his Red Ranger powers. I had left for the Pan-Globals by then. I know its hard to fight someone you have feelings for, but you have to until you save him from the spell he's under," Kimberly explained.

Kira nodded sadly and then they had to fight Trent again later that day. This was a hole getting deeper, but then again, later that day, Kimberly spoke to Connor. "Connor, I want you comfort Kira for awhile. She needs you," she insisted.

"She needs me? Why?" He asked.

"You are her friend. She needs a shoulder to lean on," she insisted.

Connor didn't say anything, he walked by her and she watched as Connor walked over to Kira. He pulled Kira into his arms and she buried her head into his chest. She knew that Connor had feelings for Kira, but she was going to let them stay friends. Kira just needed someone she had known for a long time and Connor was that one person. She walked over to the amber with a sigh. "We'll get you out, Tommy," she whispered. She then went upstairs to take care of Kylie.


	14. Freeing Tommy

Chapter 14: Freeing Tommy

A few days passed and they were still trying to figure out how to free Tommy from his amber prison. They did keep up with their normal lives though They weren't going to give up on that one. They had no choice. Kimberly still dropped Kylie off at school and went to the gym to train her team. One day, they were all in the lab and while Kimberly was monitoring the city, Kira was playing her guitar, Connor was playing with his red soccer ball, Ethan was playing a computer game, and Hayley was scanning Tommy again. "Hayley, one more level and I'll break my all time record," Ethan announced. Then to his disappointment, Connor turned his computer off. "Connor," he groaned.

"Sorry," Connor apologized.

"Now I have to start all over," he whined.

"There's this great new thing called the outdoors you might want to check it out," Connor insisted.

"Tell you what-I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library," Ethan stated.

Connor laughed before looking over at Kira. "You got as much chance of seeing that as Kira at a fashion show," he stated. Kira looked up from her guitar and looked at her friends.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira asked.

Kimberly laughed behind the computer before looking over at her friend. "How's Tommy doing?" She asked.

"Yeah, any luck on defossilizing Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Not yet. I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber," Hayley replied.

The computer started beeping and they all crowded around the Pink Ranger. Hayley then looked at the computer strangely. "That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest," she informed.

"Let's go take a look," Connor stated.

Kimberly followed the teens and stopped to look at Hayley. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Kylie," she assured her.

"Thanks, Hayley," Kimberly stated.

Hayley nodded and watched them leave before turning back to the computer.

When they came to the location, they saw Trent, Devin, and Cassidy there. "Trent?" Kira asked. Trent looked over at them.

"Miss Hart, guys, what are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"I might ask you the same thing. Haven't seen you around for awhile," Connor replied.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," Ethan sneered.

"Guys, not now," Kira insisted.

"Kira's right guys, now is not the time," Kimberly agreed.

"Yeah, Kira is right. Let's check this thing out," Connor agreed.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," a monster commented.

Kimberly and the rest of them got into a fighting stance. "These are some really weird monsters," Kimberly commented.

"Well, you should know," Kira stated.

While Devin and Cassidy ran off, Tyrannodrones surrounded them. Connor looked over at Trent "Whose side are you on today, Trent?" He asked.

"You want my help or not?" Trent asked.

Then they started fighting the Tyrannodrones. Kimberly was being separated from the rest of the team, but at the moment she was trying to defeat the mutant freaks that were surrounding her. Then her bracelet started beeping along with the rest of them. "Guys, I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock, and it's really freaky. Get away from it," Hayley informed.

"I'm as far as I can be," Kimberly told her.

"Good, stay away from there," Hayley insisted.

"You got it," Kimberly agreed.

She watched as the rest of the rangers were still by the rock and when she tried to get to them, the Tyrannodrones held her back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked. Kimberly was close to them, but she was far from the rock still.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

Then they were able to fight them easily. Kimberly was still trying to get her friends away from the rock before it was too late. Kimberly watched as Trent ran away and she tried to go after him, but she saw purple sparks go into her friends. "GUYS!" She yelled. Once the Tyrannodrones were defeated, she ran to them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're great," Ethan replied.

"Well, that was a challenging altercation," Connor commented.

"I was just getting started. I wanted to annihilate that goon," Ethan stated.

"Ew. I got dirt under my nails. That's, like, totally disgusting," Kira whined.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Connor asked.

Kimberly looked at them in disbelief. She was glad when their bracelets beeped. "Guys, head back to the lab. I have some news about the space rock," Hayley informed.

"Space rock?" They asked.

When they got back to the lab, Kimberly stood by Hayley. "It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley informed.

"Fascinating," Connor commented.

Hayley and Kimberly looked at the Red Ranger with confusion. "It must've broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision," Connor concluded. All four of them looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects. Do you guys feel okay?" She asked.

"I feel fine," Kimberly replied.

She looked over at the three teens. Kira was talking about her nails, Ethan was talking about working out, and Connor was talking about science. "You aren't feeling weird, are you?" Hayley asked.

"Nope, I'm just the same old Kimberly," Kimberly replied.

Kylie came downstairs with confusion on her face. "Mommy, Connor just spoke to me in words that I don't understand," she informed. Kimberly looked at Hayley with confusion in her face.

The next day, Ethan was lifting weights in the lab and Hayley started to question him. "Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pumped and ready to rock," Ethan replied.

Kimberly came downstairs just as Connor came in. "Good morning, all. The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity," he informed.

"Whatever, bro. How do my arms look? I looked ripped or what?" Ethan asked.

Kimberly walked by and then Connor greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Hart," he greeted.

"Good morning, Connor," Kimberly greeted back confused.

Just then, Kira came downstairs. "Good morning, Kira," Connor greeted.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late. There was a sale and I just... Well, you understand," Kira informed.

When Ethan started talking about his muscles again, Hayley started to talk while Kimberly was trying to figure out how to get Tommy out of his prison. "Okay, there were definitely side effects from you being exposed to the meteor. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal," Hayley insisted.

"Side effects. I find that highly improbable," Connor insisted.

Kimberly put her head on her hand and turned around her chair. "I may miss Billy, but this is ridiculous," she stated. Hayley let out a slight laugh at the Pink Rangers complaint. As Ethan stated that he could defeat Mesogog himself, the computer beeped.

"That's gonna have to wait. Look who's back," Hayley stated.

Kimberly got up from her chair and walked over. She rolled her eyes at how they were fixing themselves up for this. "I miss the old teens," Kimberly mumbled.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," the replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

They morphed and ran to defeat the monster. Kimberly groaned as they were fighting of how to defeat the monster. Kira was complaining about her uniform. "Come on, you guys," she insisted. When the monster disappeared, Kimberly sighed in frustration.

Kimberly came into the lab and removed her helmet. "This has to be the most frustrating day of my life," she insisted.

"Well, this day is going to get better, look," Hayley stated.

Kimberly looked at the computer in disbelief. "Call the others," Kimberly insisted. Hayley agreed and called them in. Kimberly had de-morphed and was waiting for the rest of the team to come.

"Hey, guys," Hayley greeted.

"What now? I was having a super-intense workout," Ethan complained.

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography," Connor stated.

"Is this gonna involve dirt? 'Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say 'uh-uh'," Kira whined.

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day. I just though you like to know I think I've found a way to unfossilize Dr. Oliver," Hayley snapped.

Kimberly stood next to Hayley's chair with a big grin. "The meteor fragment. My theory is that it freezes your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird," Hayley informed.

"Why isn't Miss Hart going through this?" Kira asked.

"It's because I was far away from the rock," Kimberly replied.

"Of course! If you could harness it's power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out. Although I do take offense at being called weird," Connor stated.

"Sorry. You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually know," Hayley informed.

She explained everything, but Kimberly wasn't really listening. She was looking over at Tommy. They were finally going to free him. Then the monster returned and they morphed.

As they fought the monster, they were able to keep it together. They fell when the monster blasted them. "SUPER DINO MODE!" They yelled. They fought the monster. Once they knocked the monster down, they were ready to but the Z-Rex Blaster together. Kimberly pulled out her bow and put it with the rest. "Z-REX BLASTER!" They yelled.

"Ready," Kira stated.

"FIRE!" Connor yelled.

They were glad they finally defeated the monster. Kimberly stayed behind when the monster grew, since her zord was gone because of Trent. "Good luck you guys," she stated. Kimberly watched as Trent helped them with the monster, but then he left without saying a word.

When they came to the rock, they blasted the rock and Kimberly got off her bike with the rest of the team. Then they powered down. Ethan picked up a rock. "You think this will work?" Kira asked. Kimberly was very hopeful that it would, she wanted Tommy back.

"The components should still have residual powers that can help Dr. O," Ethan replied.

"How do you know this stuff?" Connor asked.

"It's called education," Ethan replied.

"Okay, that was brutal. Hey you sound like the old Ethan," Connor stated.

Kimberly was glad that the team was back. "Welcome back, guys. We missed you," Kimberly stated.

"Thanks, and I should remember that you hate being called Miss Hart," Connor stated.

Kimberly pushed him slightly before they hurried back to the lab.

When they got back, Hayley stood up from her chair. "I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley asked. Kylie walked over to Connor. Connor knelt down to her level.

"Hey short-stuff. Sorry, I confused you yesterday," he apologized.

"That's okay, I'm just glad the real Connor's back," Kylie stated.

She hugged Connor with a smile. "Okay, let's get Tommy out of this thing," Kimberly insisted. They nodded and got the rock ready. Kimberly pulled Kylie behind her and gasped when the machine blew up. Kylie gasped at to see Tommy freed. Even though the rock was destroyed, they had Tommy back.

"DADDY!" Kylie exclaimed.

Tommy picked Kylie up and hugged her. Kimberly walked over and hugged him too before stepping back so he could de-morph. "Power down," he ordered. Nothing happened. "I said power down," he repeated. Still nothing happened. Kimberly looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. "I think we might have a problem," he informed.


	15. Missing Zords

Chapter 16: Missing Zords

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good an all, but quit kidding around," Kira insisted. Kimberly felt Kylie's hand tighten on hers and patted her shoulder as Tommy began to explain.

"I wish I could, Kira. When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must've re-molecularized," Tommy explained.

"In other words?" Connor asked.

"He's stuck. And speaking of Trent, looks like he's up to no good again," Hayley replied.

They watched as the White Dino Zords started stomping through town. "I am so over that poser," Connor sneered.

"Go. I'll see what we can figure out here," Tommy informed.

"Good luck, you guys," Kimberly told them.

They watched as the teens morphed and went off. They watched as Trent captured the Power Rangers and took their zords. "Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped. Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and had the teens come back. Then once the Rangers came back, they looked at their trapped zords.

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"It's not good. He's got them in a force field," Hayley replied.

"It's not Trent's fault. The gem is making him this way," Kira insisted.

"I don't care whose fault it is. We find a way to deal with him, or things are gonna get ugly," Connor snapped.

"Slow down. I was in his shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends have given up on me," Tommy reminded.

Kimberly sighed as Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She remembered those first few days she had known Tommy. Now he was here with her and with Kylie. "Okay, so we don't give up yet. But what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Go back to school. Keep a low profile. Hayley, Kim, and I will let you know if anything changes," Tommy replied.

They watched the teens go and Hayley monitored the zords. Kylie came downstairs and found Kimberly sitting a desk with her head in her hand and Tommy had a hand on her shoulder. "Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" She asked. Kimberly sat up and looked over at her daughter.

"Nothing's wrong. Sweet heart. Dad and I are having a rough day, that's all," Kimberly replied.

She placed a kiss on Kylie's forehead and Tommy knelt down to her level. "Daddy, are you allowed to take your helmet off?" She asked. Tommy removed the helmet and she touched his face. Tommy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kylie then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, so much," she murmured. He sighed and looked at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and stood up when Tommy sent Kylie upstairs. Hayley decided to leave the two alone and once they were alone, Kimberly hugged him tight.

"When I found you in that amber, I thought that I was never going to see you again," she whispered.

"I'm here though, Beautiful. I'm never going to leave you," he whispered back.

Kimberly felt a tingle go up her spine when he called her by her nickname. The name he gave her when they were dating the first time. When he was the White Ranger. "I love you so much," she whispered. Tommy then pulled her even closer to him.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he whispered back.

The next day, Connor, Ethan, and Kira had come down to the lab after school, telling Tommy and Kimberly about Trent being turned back to good. "He said he was going to give back our zords and give us a peace offering," Connor stated.

"It's true, I heard him," Ethan agreed.

Tommy looked at Kimberly before looking at his students. "We'll go and check it out, but I have a really bad feeling about this though," Tommy stated. He backed up so they could morph.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

They morphed and went over to their raptor cycles. "I'm driving," Kimberly laughed. She got on and Tommy got on behind her.

When they got to the warehouse, Trent stood up and walked over to them. "Hey, over here," he called. They got off their bikes and walked over to them.

"Hope you don't mind. I tagged along just in case," Tommy stated.

"Dr. Oliver, you're okay," he stated.

"More or less," Tommy commented.

"I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any zords around here," Ethan observed.

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent told him.

He walked over and revealed a black and gold four-wheeler. Kimberly then felt that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. "I figured you guys could the help against Mesogog. Who wants to try it out?" Trent asked.

"Make way," Ethan stated.

Tommy stopped him. "Sorry, Ethan. I think it's better if I try it first," Tommy stated.

"Aw, man," Ethan groaned.

Kimberly watched as he got on the bike and then she saw something in Trent's eyes. It was a trap. They had walked straight into a trap. "Good work. 12-stroke engine?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure is," Trent replied.

"They don't make 12-stroke engines, Trent," Tommy stated.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," Trent sneered.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shouted.

She watched as Trent kicked the bike and Tommy sped forward. "IT'S A TRAP!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly jumped out of the way when her boyfriend came their way. She stood up and watched as he went through boxes to get out.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly yelled.

"DR. O!" The Rangers yelled.

Connor then turned to Trent. "You'll pay for this," Connor snapped. Trent whistled and his white four-wheeler came over.

"Later, suckers," Trent laughed.

He pushed the button his morpher and jumped onto his bike. "We have to help Tommy," Kimberly insisted. She jumped on her bike and sped off after them.

"MISS HART!" Kira called.

As they were about to go after her, the monster appeared. "You're not going anywhere," the monster laughed.

"Try and stop us," Connor snapped.

Kimberly sped past Trent and went up to Tommy. She saw he was struggling to control the bike. "How do you control this thing?" He questioned. Kimberly gasped when he went towards a car.

"TOMMY!" She yelled.

"Think Tommy. BRACHIO-STAFF!" He shouted.

He drove his staff into the bike and it stopped the bike before he hit the car. Kimberly drove up next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

Just then, Trent jumped over their heads on his bike and stopped in front of them. "Time to go to work," Tommy commented. Kimberly and Tommy spun around as Trent fired blasts at them.

"Better run," Trent laughed.

They drove right past him and Kimberly followed Tommy, hoping he could gain control of the bike. "Laser blast, full power," Trent ordered. Kimberly and Tommy jumped over some crates when a blast landed behind them.

When they kept driving on, Trent hit Kimberly with a blast. Tommy turned around to see Kimberly off her bike and she landed on the hard cement. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly stood up and held her shoulder.

"I'm okay, just stop Trent," she insisted.

"All right," Tommy stated.

Then he was gone. Kimberly fell to the ground in pain when Trent sent another blaster. "See you later, Pink Ranger," he laughed. Kimberly de-morphed and couldn't move.

Tommy came back, and he remembered about Kimberly after Trent disappeared. "I'll be back," he told them. He got back on his bike.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Kimberly's still out there," Tommy replied.

The three rangers looked at each other as the Black Ranger went after their Pink Ranger.

He found Kimberly on the ground and ran to her. "Kim!" He gasped. She opened her eyes to see Tommy holding her.

"Tommy, what happened? Where's Trent?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get back to the lab," he replied.

He picked her up and placed her on the bike. Then they went back for the other Rangers.

When they were back at the lab, Kimberly was resting after Hayley checked her over while listening to their conversation. "Can we go over this again? Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insecollite turn him back to himself as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV and so he could try and put Miss Hart out of the fight?" Connor asked.

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog. That is a new low," Kira stated.

Kimberly stood up and walked over to Tommy. "And risky. Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not going to be happy," Ethan commented.

"Lighting the candle at both ends? The White Rangers bound to get burned," Tommy stated.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going. The ray used by Insectollite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you get that creep to aim his energy buster at the zords..." Kira finished her sentence.

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Kira finished.

"Okay, small problem: how's Trent gonna feel about all this?" Ethan asked.

"Every trap needs it's bait," Hayley hinted.

They were going to trick Trent in order to get their zords back. Kimberly stopped Tommy before he could say anything. "I'm okay and I'm going with you," she insisted. Tommy nodded before they left.

When they got back to the warehouse, they started searching for Trent. "TRENT! Where are you?" Kira called.

"We gotta talk, bro," Connor stated.

"TRENT!" Ethan called.

"You made a deal with Mesogog. Now it's time you made one with us," Tommy commented.

"Come out so we can talk," Kimberly insisted.

Just then, Trent appeared and he attacked. He kicked Connor and grabbed him. "You wanted to see me?" Trent asked.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own," Connor replied.

"I don't make deals with posers," Trent snapped.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Connor yelled.

Trent kicked Connor to the ground and the rest of the rangers came to their Red Ranger. "You just won't learn, will you?" Trent asked.

"Learn what?" Connor asked.

"The White Ranger always wins," Trent replied.

He swung his dagger around and he disappeared. Just then, Tommy's morpher went of. "Go," Tommy stated.

"It's working. The monster is back on the other side of the warehouse," Hayley informed.

They went after the monster. After they pulled out their sabers, the monster blasted them. Tommy and Kimberly stood up with their weapons in hand. "BRACHIO-STAFF! ENERGY ORB!" Tommy yelled.

"STEGO-SABERS! FLAME THROWER!" Kimberly shouted.

"You're going down," Tommy told the monster.

They pushed their attacks at the monster. Then Connor, Ethan, and Kira helped them out. Attacking the monster from left and right, Insectollite finally fell. "That got him," Connor commented.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

"Great work, now let's go to phase three of our plan," Kimberly stated.

"Kim's right. Help me load him up," Tommy agreed.

"Right," Ethan stated.

They got Insectollite on the back of Tommy's four-wheeler before getting on their Raptor Riders. The sun was going down and they were getting closer. "Come on. Faster boy, faster," Connor urged.

"Hang on, zords," Kira insisted.

"We're not going to make it," Ethan stated.

"We have to," Tommy told him.

"We need those zords in order to defeat Mesogog," Kimberly commented.

When they stopped, Tommy grabbed Insectollite. "This is your cue, Insetollite. Go on," Tommy insisted. They watched as the monster was about to blast the shields when Trent destroyed him.

"You're too late," Trent sneered.

"Oh, man," Tommy groaned.

"See ya," Trent laughed.

He then set off the star bombs on the zords' restraints. "Come on," Connor urged. They saw nothing but smoke.

"OH, NO!" Kira shouted.

"It can't be," Tommy murmured.

However, they saw that the zords were on Trent's side. "The zords, they switched teams!" Connor gasped.

"Another trick," Tommy stated.

When Tommy called the zords, it was no use. They lost against Trent. Kimberly looked at Tommy. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know, Kim. I really do know," he replied.

When they got back. Kira, Connor, and Ethan sat around Tommy's four-wheeler. Kimberly noticed Connor putting a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Trent has got some nerve," Kira groaned.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan asked.

"Good think I never give up. Your bikes are fixed," Hayley informed.

"Hayley, you're the best," Connor told her.

"Just don't do it again, okay? And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. That should come in handy," Hayley added.

Kimberly looked up when Tommy started talking. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. It Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands," Tommy stated. Kimberly sighed sadly and they sent the teenagers home.

"Hayley, Tommy and I can take over. You need to get some sleep," Kimberly insisted.

Hayley went upstairs and Kimberly looked at Tommy. "We have to stop Trent before this goes too far," she commented.

"I agree, we just have to figure out how to stop him," Tommy agreed.

"What are we going to do about, Kylie? What's going to happen when I leave for the Olympics?" She asked.

Tommy sighed when he remembered that Kimberly was leaving for the Olympics soon. "I'm not sure if I should leave Kylie here and have her be a burden for you guys while fighting Trent and Mesogog," she stated. Tommy got down on his knees and took Kimberly's hands in his own.

"Kimberly, Kylie could never be a burden even if she tried," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. "We'll be here when you get back," he told her. She closed her eyes and felt him pull her closer to him.

"I love you, Tommy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he whispered back.


	16. The Tape

Chapter 16: The Tape

****

Bold: tape

__

Italics/Bold: talking

Tommy was looking over some stuff when Kimberly came downstairs. She still had a few weeks before going to Athens. She was now having her team working harder, but not too hard so they would have an accident like she did a long time ago.

When Kimberly came downstairs, she had a tape in her hand. "Hey, Kim, what's that?" He asked. Kimberly held up the tape with a smile.

"I'm going to catch you up with what happened throughout Kylie's first years of living. I have more, but they're packed away somewhere," Kimberly replied.

"Well, put it in," he insisted.

Kimberly stuck the tape in and sat next to him as the tape started playing.

**Kimberly walking through the door with a sleeping Kylie in her arms. _"And introducing, Miss Kylie Trini Oliver,"_ Jason announced quietly. Kimberly smiled and covered her daughter's face.**

**__**

"Jas, Kylie has had enough being a star for one day," Kimberly insisted.

"Fine," Jason sighed.

Kimberly came into the room to see Jason holding Kylie now. _"Am I holding her right?"_ He asked.

__

"You're doing fine, Jas. Just have a little fun," she replied.

Jason then started dancing around with Kylie in his arms.

Tommy laughed at his best friend. "Remind me to tease Jason about that the next time I see him," he insisted.

"I still tease him about dancing around the room with our daughter in his arms. It was so adorable. He was just having some harmless fun," she laughed.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

**Kimberly came back to see Trini holding Kylie and was sitting in the rocking chair. _"How's she doing?" _She asked. Trini smiled as she stood up from the rocking chair.**

__

"She's doing fine. She just needed a little burp," Trini replied.

Kimberly laughed and then Trini traded places. She held the camera while Kimberly held Kylie. _"Was that fun to be fighting in action one last time?"_ She asked.

"Well, beside the evil part. It was great. It was nice to see Tommy and Adam again," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly placed Kylie into her crib and Trini pointed the camera at the crib and Kylie was letting out her regular gurgling sounds.

Jason was holding the camera and was listening to Kimberly sing while rocking Kylie to sleep._ "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away,"_ she sang.

__

"Kimberly, why don't you sing like that anymore?" He asked.

__

"Oh, Jas. The last time I picked up that guitar and sang was when I was playing music for the chorus at the Youth Center. The last Christmas I spend with Tommy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kim. I promise you'll see Tommy again."

Kimberly placed Kylie in her crib. _"I'm afraid of what would happen when I do see Tommy again," _she sighed. The camera kept going when Kimberly left the room.

"You deserve happiness, Kim and I promise you will get it," he stated.

Kimberly sighed, she hadn't heard that part. "I don't even remember that conversation-taking place," she murmured. They looked up when Kylie came running downstairs.

"Mommy, daddy, look what I got," she announced.

She jumped into Tommy's lap and Tommy held up an art project. It was all of the Power Rangers. "This is very good, Kylie, you drew this?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?" She answered with another question.

"I love it," he replied.

Kimberly smiled as Tommy sent Kylie upstairs to play. Kimberly got up and went back to the computer. "Kim," he started.

"Don't, Tommy. I already know what you're going to say," she stated.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on each side of her so she couldn't walk away. "No, you don't know what I'm going to say, Kim. I've been telling you that I forgive you. I know that it's hard for you to let go of the past, but you have to. You wanted to protect Kylie, I understand. I just want you to know that I really do forgive you," he explained. She looked at him.

"Do you really forgive me?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and sighed. "Yes, Kimberly, I do forgive you," he replied. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. That's all she wanted, his forgiveness. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Kylie was watching her parents with a smile on her face.


	17. Gaining a Friend

Chapter 17: Gaining a Friend

Kimberly was playing with Kylie when the computer went off. She got up and walked up behind Tommy. "Come in, Rangers. We've got a situation. I need you over at the City Center right away," Tommy informed. He looked over at Kimberly. "Go, I'll be there as soon as I can," he assured her.

"Right," she agreed.

She kneeled down in front of Kylie. "I have to go beat another monster. You listen to your dad, okay?" She asked.

"Okay," Kylie replied.

Kimberly placed a kiss on Kylie's forehead and stood up. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" She shouted. She morphed and ran to beat the monster.

When Kimberly got there, she was glad when the rest of the team came. "All right, creep, we're taking you down," Connor stated.

"Oh, yeah? Says who? Here's a pepper for you," the monster laughed.

Kira blocked a pepper that came flying at them. "I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods, thanks anyway," she laughed.

"Then how about seafood? This is what I called 'shell shocked'," the monster laughed.

Kimberly put up her force field as shells came flying at her and Ethan used his saber to block the ones flying at him. "You'll pay for that," the monster snapped.

"TRICERA-SHIELD!" Ethan shouted.

"STEGO-SABERS!" Kimberly shouted.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for. Now here's my secret power. COPY...TRICERA-SHIELD! STEGO-SABERS!" The monster shouted.

"No way!" Ethan gasped.

"This can't be happening," Kimberly murmured.

"Oh, but it is," the monster laughed.

He then directed his blasts at them. "ETHAN! MISS HART!" Connor and Kira shouted.

"Now it's on," Kira snapped.

"TYRANNO-STAFF!"

"PTERA-GRIPS!"

"COPY!"

Ethan helped Kimberly stand up and watched as the monster copied their weapons too. "He copied our weapons!" Connor gasped.

"That's cheating," Kira insisted.

Then they noticed that the monster could copy their voices too. "THERE HE GOES!" Ethan shouted.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Connor asked.

"We start by finding him," Kira replied.

"Kira's right, standing here isn't going to defeat the monster," Kimberly agreed.

"Right," Connor and Ethan agreed.

Then they went to find the monster. They stopped their raptor cycles and got off. "His signal is coming from right around here," Connor observed.

"Then where is he?" Kira asked.

Kimberly shrugged, but then the monster appeared. "Looking for me?" The monster asked. They spun around to see the monster standing behind them. "I was picking peppers," the monster informed. Then he threw the peppers at them and they jumped out of the way before they got hit.

"Careful. remember, he can copy our weapons," Ethan reminded.

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked.

"I've got it. We close up the head on the Z-Rex Blaster. He makes a copy, then fires it, and it explodes," Connor replied.

"Sneaky, I like it," Ethan agreed.

"Great idea, Connor," Kimberly agreed.

"Let's do it," Connor stated.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" They shouted.

To their disappointment, the monster caught onto their plan. They were thrown over a hill and hit the water. Kimberly held her shoulder and stood up. "Get up, so I can blast you again," the monster insisted.

"I don't think so," Tommy objected.

Tommy then got ready to attack. "Another one?" The monster asked.

"BRACHIO-STAFF, WIND STRIKE!" Tommy shouted.

The monster was hit. Tommy then looked over at them. "Guys?" He asked. He ran over and helped Kimberly stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tommy stood in front of her as the monster got up.

"I'm fine, but TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Kimberly shouted.

"BRACHIO-STAFF, WIND STRIKE!" The monster shouted.

Tommy helped Kimberly up from the water after they were hit. "What about Kylie?" She asked.

"Hayley's watching her," he assured her.

Kimberly gasped when the monster grabbed Tommy and threw him up against a tree. Connor went to fight the monster, only to get hit the same way. Kimberly ran over to Tommy and helped him up as Ethan helped Connor up. "How's the dirt taste?" The monster cackled. Just then, Trent arrived. Trent got off his four-wheeler and looked over at them.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he commented.

they watched as the White Ranger and the monster fought each other. "Who's side is he on now?" Connor asked.

"Is that all you got?" The monster asked.

"Actually, no. SUPER DINO MODE!" Trent shouted.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!" Connor gasped.

"And I like it," Trent answered.

Kimberly leaned against Tommy as the monster and Trent fought each other. They all were wondering the same thing, was Trent on their side. The monster was gone, but then it grew. "BRACHIO!" Tommy shouted. Tommy and Kimberly watched as their three friends got into their zords. "I know you can take this guy. Stay focus," Tommy instructed. Kimberly spun around to find Zeltrax coming up from behind them.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped.

Zeltrax pushed Kimberly out of the way and shoved Tommy to the ground. "You again," Tommy groaned.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax commented.

Kimberly tried to get up, but her back hurt from being thrown against a tree. "TOMMY!" Kimberly shouted. She gasped when Trent blocked Zeltrax's attack.

"Get back, Zeltrax," Trent snapped.

As Trent fought Zeltrax, Kimberly hurried over to Tommy. "Tommy, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm just really confused," he replied.

Kimberly looked over at the fight and nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one," she stated. Kimberly got up and went to help Trent. Zeltrax kicked her in the stomach and then he fought Tommy and Trent. She got up again and helped Tommy fight Zeltrax. After awhile, Zeltrax was defeated.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor," Zeltrax snarled.

Then he disappeared. Kimberly and Tommy looked over at Trent. "You two okay?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded.

"Power down," Trent ordered.

He de-morphed and walked over to them. "Whoa! Stop right there," Tommy ordered. He stood in front of Kimberly as he said it.

"Dr. Oliver, Miss Hart, you gotta listen to me," Trent insisted.

Kimberly looked at Trent confused and then she raised her arms. "Power down," she ordered. She de-morphed and stood in front of Tommy.

"Trent, what's going on?" She asked.

"I have complete control of the Dino Gem this time," he replied.

"That's what you told us last time," she reminded.

"Yes, but if I were still evil, I wouldn't have saved both of your lives," he pointed out.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Oliver, Miss Hart, I'm truly sorry for I did to you," he apologized. Kimberly noticed that Trent was telling the truth.

"Come on," she stated.

Tommy and Kimberly were about to walk away when Trent called out them. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going back to the lab," Tommy replied.

Trent got onto his four-wheeler. Kimberly got back onto her raptor cycle and they went back to the lab.

Kylie looked up when her parents came back with Trent. "Daddy, what's he doing here?" She asked. Kimberly kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he's good now," she assured her.

She stood up and sent Kylie upstairs. She stood by Tommy to look over some stuff when the rest of the team came in. "Whoa. how'd you get in here?" Connor asked.

"We let him in," Tommy replied.

"What?" Connor asked.

They walked over and stood by their friends and mentors. "But he's..." Connor tailed off.

"On our side now," Tommy finished.

"Yeah right. Every time we hear that, he burns us. Why should we believe him now?" Ethan pointed out.

"Because he saved mine and Tommy's lives," Kimberly replied.

"Is that true?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino Gem now. I want to use it to fight with you," Trent replied.

"Kimberly and I wouldn't have brought him here if we didn't think he was tell the truth, but only you can decided whether or not you trust him," Tommy explained.

They looked at their former enemy before answering. "Well if Dr. O and Miss Hart's down with it, then I guess I'm onboard too," Ethan answered.

"Yeah, I guess we have no choice, considering I'm kind of tired of fighting you," Connor agreed.

They watched as the White Ranger walked over to their Yellow Ranger. "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise, this time I won't let you down," he assured Kira.

"Well, I guess everyone deserves one lat chance. But isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the Zords?" She asked.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Ethan replied.

"The Zords? But they're gigantic," Trent pointed out.

Kimberly and Tommy laughed as they handed Trent cleaning supplies to clean the zords. They watched him walk off and then Kimberly looked over at Tommy. Tommy wrapped an arm around Kimberly's waist and held her to him. A new Ranger on the team was something they defiantly needed.


	18. The New Weapon

Chapter 18: A New Weapon

Kimberly and Tommy were in the basement researching the new weapon that would help them defeat Mesogog. "Are you sure Connor's going to be ready for this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know he's ready for this," Tommy replied.

"You're the mentor, I'm just part of the team."

She yelped when he yanked her into his lap. "You're more than just a teammate," he assured her.

"I'd kiss you, but the helmet is in the way," she stated.

Tommy smiled and then looked over when the team walked in. "Dr. O, Miss Hart, we were just attacked by a White Ranger and a White monster," Connor informed. Kimberly got off his lap and they researched the monster and the White Ranger.

"Okay, we barely get one White Ranger under control; the another one shows up. Any idea who it could be?" Kira asked.

"I have no clue," Trent replied.

"My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all," Tommy concluded.

"Yeah, he may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real," Connor commented.

"I never said he wasn't real. He's a threat all right," Tommy stated.

"Now that that's settled, what's with the Pterosaurus? Man, he was raggedy," Ethan commented.

"He's giving off some of the other readings as the other White Ranger. It's almost like they were one and the same," Tommy explained.

Kimberly sighed and leaned back against the wall. However, she quickly stood back up when Connor got up from the desk he was sitting on. "I knew it. He should never have been here in the first place," Connor snapped. Kira stood in front of Trent and Kimberly went to stop him.

"Connor don't do this now," Kimberly insisted.

"Kimberly's right, Connor, not now. We're gonna need backup, big time. Trent, come with me. Kim, make sure to keep an eye on the city. Let's go," Tommy informed.

"Why no me or one of the others?" Connor asked.

"You'll have your role to play in this, Connor. Trust me. Right now, I need Trent. Kimberly's going to keep an eye on the city. Kim, call us if that thing returns," Tommy informed.

"You got it," Kimberly acknowledged.

She turned back to the computer while Connor left. Kira stood behind Kimberly and then the monster came back. "Contact Connor," Kimberly informed. Kira called Connor and then the Red Ranger came with a very unhappy look on his face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Our problem just got a lot bigger," Kira replied.

"Miss Hart, can you track him?" Ethan asked.

Kimberly pushed a few keys before answering. "He's in the woods outside of town," she replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Connor asked.

"Our orders remember? Dr. O said to call him and Trent if that guy showed up again," Kira reminded.

"Yeah, but why? It's obvious they've got something important to do," Connor commented.

"I'm going to contact Tommy," Kimberly informed.

"No, we can handle this," Connor insisted.

Kimberly looked at the boy to see that he wad dead serious. She couldn't believe that the team was going to go along with this. "Okay, but the minute things get ugly, we call for backup," Kira insisted. She then looked at Kimberly. "Are you going to come?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and stood up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled.

"We'll call the Zords from here," Ethan informed.

Then they all got ready to morph. "Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," the replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

Then they went to defeat the creature. Kimberly stayed on the ground, since she needed Trent for her zord. Kimberly ran over to her fallen comrades and looked up when their zords were taken. "OUR ZORDS!" Ethan shouted.

"Unbelievable!" Kira gasped.

"NO!" Connor yelled.

Kimberly just knew she had to contact Tommy, but she didn't want to risk the chance of not getting the artifact they needed. She then looked over at Connor to see that he was getting the telepathic message that Tommy warned her about. "I'm getting a weird feeling. Something's calling me," Connor informed.

"Connor, you okay?" Kira asked.

"I think so," Connor replied.

Just then, the monster appeared in front of them. "Your head too big for your helmet?" The monster asked.

"What have you done with our Zords?" Connor demanded.

Kimberly grabbed Connor's arm so he wouldn't go charging at the monster. "You should be more worried about what I will do to you. Your zords belong to me now. Prepare for your demise," the monster laughed. Wings spread from the monster's back and it came charging at them. Kimberly held up her force field, but to her surprise, the monster broke through.

"MISS HART!" Kira shouted.

Kimberly stood up and held her shoulder. "ETHAN!" Kimberly shouted. The Blue Ranger was lifted up into the sky and was dropped down to the ground again.

"Let's try our sabers," Connor suggested.

"Right," they agreed.

"STEGO-SABERS!" Kimberly shouted.

"THUNDERMAX SABER, POWER UP!" Ethan shouted.

When their plan failed, Kimberly raised her sabers. "STEGO-SABERS, FLAME STRIKE!" She shouted. However, the blast was pointed right back at them. They fell to the ground in pain.

"Maybe we should've waited for Dr. O," Connor commented.

"You think?" Ethan asked.

"Slightly," Kira replied.

Connor walked over to Kimberly. "Miss Hart, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

"Prepare to be destroyed," the monster threatened.

Before they could react, they were thrown into a rive below the cliff side they were on. "That was a great idea, Connor," Kira mumbled. They got to shore and Kimberly held her shoulder in pain. She then saw that Connor was getting another message.

"Something isn't right," Connor stated.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I can't explain it. I just know Trent and Dr. O need me," Connor replied.

"Connor wait, I'll go with you," Kimberly insisted.

She then looked back over at Ethan and Kira. "Are you guys going to be okay?" She asked.

"We'll be fine," Kira replied.

Kimberly nodded and followed Connor.

She watched as Connor grabbed the shield and she ran over to catch Trent, who was drained, from giving his contribution to the shield. "You got the shield's telepathic message. It proves we were right. It proves you're ready," Tommy stated.

"Ready for what?" Connor asked.

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal dino energy can handle its power," Tommy explained.

"But when you took Trent, I thought..." Tommy cut him off.

"For the shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Trent has completed his part. Now's it up to the rest of us," Tommy explained.

When Connor commented about the monster, all three of them caught Trent when he almost hit the ground. "We have to get Trent back to the lab. Kimberly and I will make our contribution to the shield and get it to you as soon as we can," Tommy informed. As Kimberly held the exhausted boy, Tommy took the shield. "You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?" Tommy asked.

"I won't let you down," Connor replied.

When they got back to the lab, Tommy placed the shield on the floor. "You ready, Kim?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She had de-morphed by this time. She held her hands up and her morpher shot off a pink energy into the shield. She felt the power drain from her as she tried to give her contribution to the shield. "Just a little longer, Kim," he informed. A few minutes later, she fell back drained and Tommy held her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just drained," she replied.

He nodded and then he started giving his contribution to the shield. He then held himself up when he was done with his contribution. "Dr. O," Trent called.

"I'm fine. Just a little drained," Tommy assured him.

"Believe me when I say that I know how you feel," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, so do I," Trent agreed.

"It'll be worse for Ethan and Kira. I hope they're up for it," Tommy informed.

"We better get the shield to Connor," Kimberly insisted.

Tommy looked at Kim. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed. She was too drained to morph again, so she stayed behind with Trent and watched the battle from the lab. Trent placed a hand on her shoulder and then Kimberly jumped out of the chair with a shriek when they won.

"HE DID IT!" She exclaimed.

When Tommy came back, he found Kimberly in his arms and he spun her around, both were excited that the shield was a success. They watched as Connor went off to tie some loose ends with an exchange student. "Do you know who Connor reminds of?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"You," she replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"How's that?"

"You were always having a hard time with your powers."

"Yeah, but at least Connor is able to keep his with no problem."

Kimberly smiled and then she heard the door close. "MOM, DAD!" Kylie called.

"Down here," Kimberly informed.

Kylie came downstairs with a smile. "Hey, munchkin," Kimberly greeted.

"Hi, dad, I saw you guys on T. V. today at Karen's house," Kylie stated.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that was some neat dinosaur head thing you gave Connor."

Tommy and Kimberly laughed and Tommy ruffled his daughter's hair. "Yeah, it was very neat," he agreed.


	19. Chasing a Dream

Chapter 19: Chasing a Dream

Kimberly and Kylie were sitting in the lab watching Hayley and Connor try out a new simulation she built. "All right, you ready, Connor?" Hayley asked.

"Yep, ready," Connor replied.

"Try the controls," she instructed.

"Okay," Connor acknowledged.

When Connor touched the controls and when Hayley started the simulation, they watched as electricity went up his arms and made his hair stick out in all different angles. "Hayley, can we stop please?" He asked. Hayley gasped and turned the simulation off. When it was done, Kimberly covered her mouth as she started giggling and listened to her daughter try not to laugh either. Just then, Kira came on the screen.

"Hey, Connor, are you there? It's Kira," she informed.

"Hey, Kira. Unfortunately he's a little fried right now. Are you all right?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell him..." Hayley cut her off.

"Can we call you back? We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle," Hayley informed.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. What about Ethan? Is he around?" Kira asked.

"Can you tell her, unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail," Ethan replied.

Kimberly could tell the look on Kira's face that it was big. "Did you hear that? And Ethan's right. Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear," Hayley informed.

"Before I go, is Miss Hart around?" She asked.

Kimberly got up and walked over to the computer. "I'm here, Kira. I'll meet you at the cyber café," she informed.

"Thanks, Miss Hart. I'll see you then," Kira stated.

Then they shut the communication off. "I'll watch Kylie," Hayley assured her. Kimberly nodded and gave her daughter a kiss before leaving.

When she arrived at the cyber café, she found that Kira's feelings were hurt from Cassidy. "Hey, what's the big news?" She asked. They sat down and Kira got really excited.

"I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me and record one of my songs, do a video, and everything," she explained.

"Kira that's wonderful. I'm really happy for you," Kimberly congratulated.

"It's great to hear that. Were you ever offered a chance of a lifetime?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, the Pan-Globals," Kimberly replied.

"That must've felt great."

"It did, but being a mom is ten times better than that."

"I'm sure it is. I have to go, I have to meet the manager."

"Hey, I want to see the video."

"You go it."

Then they went their separate ways.

After they fixed the simulation, Kylie was sitting in Tommy's lap when Kira came running downstairs. "Great, you're all here," Kira stated.

"Kira, where have you been?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you should check in every once in awhile," Connor commented.

Kimberly looked over to see a CD. "I tried. Never mind. I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest. Hayley, can you play this?" Kira asked. Kimberly looked over at her.

"Is that the music video?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kira replied.

Then it started playing. Kimberly was shocked as the rest of them. Kira's music was different, her clothes, and hair were different. It was nothing at all like Kira. When Kylie tried to giggle at the music video, Tommy's gloved hand covered her mouth. Once it was over, she wanted the real truth. "All right, tell me the truth," she insisted. Nobody could really say anything. "What? Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?" She asked.

"I will," Connor replied.  
"CONNOR!" Everyone shouted.

"No, let him talk," Kira insisted.

"I just think it's...not you," Connor replied.

"I knew it. What was I thinking?" Kira mumbled.

Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder, then the alarm went off. "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan commented. Kimberly nudged him. When they saw that it was Zeltrax they went to fight the monster. Kimberly stayed behind to help them load the new weapon. Then Tommy stood up after awhile.

"Keep trying to get the new vehicle up and running. We're gonna need it. Zeltrax isn't gonna give up until one of us is destroyed," Tommy informed.

He looked over at Kimberly. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and kneeled down in front of Kylie.

"I have to fight a monster again. You listen to Hayley, okay?" She asked.

"Okay," Kylie answered.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, mommy."

Tommy then hugged Kylie. "You be a big girl. I love you," he told her.

"I love you, daddy," she answered.

She watched as her mother got up to morph. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" She shouted. Then they got on their Raptor Riders. Then they took off to fight Zeltrax. "There he is," Tommy announced. Kimberly stood beside him.

"What do we do, Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"You'll fight him the best you can. BRACHIO ZORD!" Tommy called.

Kimberly gasped when his zord was knocked on it's side. Then a blast came at them. Tommy helped Kimberly up and looked up at the ship. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" He shouted. He then ran after the ship. "Oh, no you don't," he snapped. Kimberly ran after him, knowing he'll need her help. They jumped inside.

Then they jumped down in the bridge when they found Zeltrax. Tommy was going to object, but he knew that Kimberly wasn't going to let him fight this on his own. "Dr. Oliver, Miss Hart," Zeltrax greeted.

"Surprised to see us?" Tommy asked.

"What did you want?" Zeltrax snapped.  
"To stop this...once and for all," Tommy replied.

After fighting Zeltrax for awhile, Kimberly was thrown back and she hit a wall. "Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

He then looked over at Zeltrax. "Smitty, you don't have to do this," Tommy insisted. She remembered Tommy telling her what happened to his good friend, Smitty, and now he was Zeltrax.

"I am Zeltrax," he snapped.

He threw Tommy to the ground and grabbed Kimberly's arm. Tommy kicked Zeltrax away and looked at Kimberly. "Kimberly, get out of here," he insisted.

"I'm not leaving without you," she stated.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I'll be out as soon as I can. Just leave now," he urged. She looked over and Tommy kicked and punched Zeltrax away. "GO NOW!" He shouted.

She then found herself out of the ship and Kira and Ethan were helping her up. Connor came running towards them. "Where's Dr. O?" He asked.

"You wanna tell him?" Kira asked.

Kimberly de-morphed and held side that Zeltrax struck with his sword and looked up at the ship.

Tommy finally had Zeltrax cornered. "I'm sorry, Smitty, but you leave me no choice," he murmured. He then struck Zeltrax down.

Kimberly gasped when the ship exploded. "TOMMY!" She screamed.

"NO, HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Kira shouted.

However, they didn't know that he was walking right behind them. "It's all right, Rangers," he assured them. Kimberly ran over to him. Tommy embraced her and looked at the other Rangers. Kimberly placed her hands on the sides of his helmet.

"Thomas James Oliver, don't you dare scare me like that again," she scolded.

The rest of the Rangers ran over to them. "You're okay," Kira stated.

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax is gone," Tommy replied.

Kimberly and Kira were walking towards the music video shoot. She was going to be part of the video, but she was just going to play guitar in the background. Then they had Kira sing her song _Patiently_.

When Kimberly came back later, she came downstairs to see Tommy looking back over the music video that was just shot. He jumped when she slapped his shoulder. "I can't believe you scared me like that," she scolded.

"I told you I was going to come out," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to destroy the ship first."

Tommy turned around and grabbed her hand. "Kira reminds me of you, though," he stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"She's chasing a dream, just like you."

"Yeah, but now I have a better dream."

"Really, and that is what?"

Kimberly looked over at their daughter, who was asleep in the other computer chair. "Being a mother," she replied.

"And you're doing a very good job," he assured her.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, Kim."


	20. Invisible

Chapter 20: Invisible

Kimberly and Hayley were looking over something when the computer beeped. Tommy walked up behind them and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked. Elsa then appeared on the screen. "What's Elsa doing out there?" He pondered. They saw her drain some green liquid into a tube before disappearing.

"What is that stuff?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know, but it Elsa wants it, we better find out," Tommy replied.

"I'm going with you," Kimberly insisted.

She got up and morphed. "DINO THUNDER, POWR UP!" She shouted. She morphed and got on her ATV as Tommy got on his.

When they arrived, Kimberly looked at the ooze in disgust. "Ew, gross," she groaned.

"Man, that's nasty," he agreed.

Just then, Tyrannodrones appeared. "No surprise there," he stated.

"These guys are really starting to get on my nerves," Kimberly stated.

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

He then looked at his girlfriend with a smile. He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She placed her hand in his.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

"Just like old times."

Then they fought of the Tyrannodrones together. Kimberly did a few back flips before landing onto her ATV. Tommy jumped onto his ATV and they blasted the Tyrannodrones away. "That did it," he stated. He walked over and collected some more of the slime.

"Let's get back," Kimberly insisted.

"Right," he agreed.

They got back to the lab and Hayley started to analyze the slime. "That's strange," she murmured. Kimberly looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, this slime may actually de-morph Tommy," Hayley replied.

Kimberly hugged Tommy and he spun her around once before calling the other Rangers. They told them what was going on as Hayley set up a machine. Tommy stood in the machine and Hayley got ready. "Catch you on the flipside," he told them. Kimberly smiled at the memories of her always saying that. She gasped when Tommy then disappeared.

"He's gone!" Kira gasped.

"Look, the towel," Kimberly observed.

They looked over to see the towel floating in midair. "Dr. O, are you there?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hayley, any guesses on what's going on?" He asked.

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley replied.

"Great, first he was stuck in his Ranger form. Now he's invisible," Kimberly mumbled.

"Great, I got my body back, but now one can see it," Tommy muttered.

"An invisible science teacher! That is so totally graphic novel," Ethan laughed.

"Glad you find it, funny, Ethan," Tommy stated.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kimberly asked.

"This is a tough one. I don't know how to counteract the agent," Hayley replied.

"Don't worry, Dr. O, we'll figure it out," Connor assured him.  
"Uh, guys, over here," Tommy called.

They looked over when the voice came from the stairs. "There's nothing you guys can do. Hayley and I will figure something out," Tommy assured them. They watched as the Red and Yellow Ranger dragged their Blue Ranger out of the lab. All Kimberly could hear was Connor stating about Ethan's makeover.

"I hope they don't ruin the poor boy," Kimberly commented.

Hayley smiled at her before going back to work.

Later after fighting the monster, everybody but Ethan went back to the lab.

When they sat around the computer, they watched Ethan and Cassidy's date. Kimberly smiled and then she jumped when she felt Tommy's hand go over hers. "I now can't wait until I'm able to see you again," she commented.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to soon," he assured her.

They looked back at the date, but then they noticed that the date was starting to go downhill. Ethan started being himself and he spilt juice on Cassidy's clothes. She felt Tommy's hand let hers go and she knew what he was going to do. "Dr. O, is there anything we can do to help him? Dr. Oliver?...Where'd he go?" Kira asked.

"I think the teacher has gone to do some teaching," Kimberly replied.

They turned back to the screen to see the candles get lit and a bouquet of flowers sitting by Ethan. Kimberly smiled and looked over at the three students. "I think Ethan might be getting a little help," Kira commented.

"You think?" Trent asked.

She let out a small laugh at their conversation, and then Tyrannodrones messed up Ethan's date. When they went to help the two, the Evil White Ranger appeared with the monster. "You guys go. I'm going to help Tommy and Ethan," Kimberly assured them. They nodded and went to do their job.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

They morphed and they went their separate ways.

After defeating the monster, Kimberly came downstairs and saw Kylie giggling at the 'floating' dinosaur fossils. "I'm glad to see that our daughter isn't afraid of flying objects," she commented.

"She knows it's me, Kim. She was a little scared at first, but now she's getting used to it," he explained.

She jumped when she felt his arms go around her waist. "I hate it when you scare me like that," she whined.

"I've only been invisible for a day," he reminded her.

"I already hate the fact that I can't see you," she pouted.

She felt his lips touch her neck. "I'll be visible again, soon, Beautiful. I promise," he told her. She then hugged him, even though it looked like she was hugging air, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Tommy again.


	21. Almost Losing Him

Chapter 21: Almost Losing Him

Kimberly was working with her team when her communicator went off. "Okay, that's a wrap for today, girls. Get some good rest. Remember, we're leaving for Athens in a couple of weeks," she reminded. She watched them go and grabbed her stuff.

When she came downstairs, she saw that Kylie was reading one of her favorite books. Just then, the rest of the team came downstairs. "What's up, Hayley? Where's Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, not that we'd be able to see him if he was here," Kira agreed.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted.

They looked over to see weight equipment moving by itself. "I'll never get used to that," Kira groaned.

"Hey, Dr. O. No offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's gonna see them?" Connor asked.

Tommy got up and grabbed the towel next to the bench. Kylie stood next to her mother and Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, that's the reason why I called you here. Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal," he announced. When everyone got excited, Hayley then came forward.

"Hold on, everybody. Tommy, I told you- I think the Remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet," Hayley informed.

"What does that mean again?" Kylie asked.

"I'll explain later," Kimberly replied.

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy told Hayley.

Then a box was presented to Hayley and Kimberly stood behind her to see what it was. She gasped when she saw that it was his dino gem. "No way, forget it," Hayley objected.

"We gotta try something. My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have," Tommy insisted.

"Powerful being the operative word. I have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky," Hayley argued.

"I agree with Hayley, Tommy. Even if it does work, how do we know we only get your body back?" Kimberly asked.

"Hayley, Kimberly, we don't have a choice," he insisted.

Hayley sighed and got the machine ready. Kimberly put the blanket over him and sighed. She felt his hand over hers. "Don't worry, Kim. I'll be okay," he assured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Just have faith. Okay, Hayley, I'm ready," he informed.

Hayley sighed and looked at Tommy. "And just for the record, I don't think this is a good idea," she told him. Kylie then placed a hand on his.

"I'll see you soon, daddy," she told him.

"See you soon, Dr. O, literally I hope," Kira stated.

Kimberly then grabbed Kylie's hand and backed up. Hayley then turned the machine on.

"Initiating sequence," she informed.

Just then, she knew that something was wrong. She heard Tommy gasping for breath. "What's happening?" Kira asked.

"The energy attenuator's shut down. He's receiving full current!" Hayley gasped.

"TURN IT OFF!" Kimberly shouted.

She covered Kylie up when sparks flew from the machine. Hayley quickly turned it off. She looked into the machine and gasped. "His dino gem's destroyed!" She gasped. Kimberly placed a hand over her mouth and then she looked over at Tommy. She ran to his side and held his hand. Hayley then stood next to her. "Tommy, Tommy, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Tommy, if this is a game we're not playing," Kimberly insisted.

Tommy didn't answer them. Suddenly, a falcon's caw rang through Kimberly's head. She held her head in pain. A connection she thought was broken a long time ago when she gave up her power coin. The caw rang through her head again. "Miss Hart, are you okay?" Kira asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Kimberly replied.

When they got him to the hospital, Kimberly refused to leave his side. She held his hand and closed her eyes. "Dr. Walsh, what's wrong with him?" Hayley asked. Kimberly was trying to ignore the caws going through her head. When the Rangers left and Kylie had fallen asleep on the bed next to Tommy's bed, Kimberly let out a shaky sigh.

"Hayley, I know how to help him," she whispered.

"What is it?" Hayley asked.

Kimberly looked at Tommy's face before answering. "Tommy and I are linked through our Ninja Powers. I am the Crane and he's the Falcon," she explained.

"We already knew this," Hayley pointed out.

"Yes, but the flacon and the Crane are linked together. I'm going to try and link the powers of the crane with the powers of the falcon," she informed.

She then closed her eyes and Hayley listened to the words she was saying. "I am the Crane fierce and agile," she repeated over and over. Hayley watched n disbelief as Kimberly's body started to glow pink. "I am the Crane fierce and agile," she whispered.

****

(Tommy's Fight)

Tommy was fighting the White Ranger when he heard a crane. He turned around and saw a crane circling him. "I am the Crane fierce and agile**," Kimberly's voice whispered. The White Ranger disappeared and the Green Ranger appeared.** "I am the Crane fierce and agile,**" she whispered. Tommy started fighting the Green Ranger while murmuring a few words himself.**

"I am the Falcon lord of the skies,"** he murmured.**

(Back in the Hospital)

Hayley's eyes widened when she saw Tommy's body glow white. She spun around and prayed that it wasn't the doctor when the three teens came in. "Whoa! What's going on?" Connor asked.

"Kimberly's combining her Ninjetti Animal with Tommy's Ninjetti Animal," Hayley replied.

"I thought their powers were destroyed?" Kira asked.

"They might've been destroyed but their animals remain," Hayley replied.

Kylie was sitting at the edge of her bed watching her parents. She then looked over at her friends. "Why aren't you fighting the monster?" She asked. Kira walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"We can't fight, Kylie. That monster took our powers," she replied.

"But you have to fight. You have to fight until my mommy and daddy come back," Kylie insisted.

Connor was listening to the conversation and looked at the television to see the monster destroying Reefside. "That's it. You guys can sit here and watch this, but I can't," he insisted. They then followed him out of the room, not caring that they didn't have their powers. Kylie then looked over at her parents and smiled.

"Come home, daddy," she whispered.

(Tommy's Fight)

"You know better than anybody how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight?" The Green Ranger demanded. Tommy glared at the Green Ranger.

"That's the one thing I'll never do," Tommy snapped.

The Green Ranger let him go and stepped back. "Then I guess this is over," he announced. Tommy watched as ZEO Ranger V, the White Ranger, and the Green Ranger stood together. "You pass the test," he informed.

"Test? What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

Just then a pink glow appeared an the Pink Ninjetti Ranger stood there. Kimberly removed the wrappings around her face revealing her beautiful brown eyes and stood beside the other Rangers. "You haven't been fighting them. You've been fighting for your life, Tommy," she informed. The three Rangers held their hands and they each held a piece of Tommy's dino gem. They placed the three pieces into Kimberly's hand. She placed her over hand over the three pieces and walked over to Tommy. Tommy placed one hand over the one on the bottom and the other hand over the top.

"I am the Crane fierce and agile," she told him.

"I am the Falcon lord of the skies," he told her.

Just then a white and pink glow surrounded their hands. Kimberly looked at him and he could tell she was smiling. "Come back to me, Tommy. Come back to Kylie and me," she murmured. Then the image started to fade.

(Back at the Hospital)

The glow stopped and Kimberly opened her eyes. Tommy opened his eyes and looked to his side. "Tommy," she whispered. He smiled and hugged her tight. Kylie jumped off her bed and ran over to her parents. Tommy embraced his daughter and placed a kiss on Kimberly's forehead. Hayley then came back in the room.

"Tommy, you're okay!" She gasped.

"Yeah, never felt better," he assured her.

He opened his hand to reveal his newly restored dino gem. Kimberly smiled at him and then she handed him his clothes. "Come on, we have a monster to beat," she insisted. Tommy nodded and got ready to fight the monster. Kylie watched her parents run out of the hospital and Hayley placed a hand on her shoulder.

Connor, Ethan, and Kira were beaten to the ground. Kimberly did a front flip over the monster's head and Tommy kicked the monster. "DR. O, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kira exclaimed. Kimberly helped her stand up and then she stood next to Tommy. They activated their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

"BRACHIO POWER!" Tommy shouted.

"STEGO POWER!" Kimberly shouted.

Kimberly grinned at Tommy. "Just like old times," she stated.

"You better believe it. Ready for a spin?" He asked.

"You know it."

When the monster threw blasts at them, Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hands, spun her around and when he let her go, she hit the monster in the stomach. "BRACHIO STAFF!" Tommy shouted.

"STEGO SABERS!" Kimberly shouted.

Then they both ran at the monster. "SUPER DINO MODE!" They shouted. Connor looked at them in disbelief.

"When did they get super dino powers?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they picked a good time to bust them out," Ethan replied.

Kimberly and Tommy worked together to get the monster tired. Tommy then grabbed her hands and she jumped up onto his shoulders. "BRACHIO STAFF, ENERGY ORB!" He shouted.

"STEGO SABERS, FIRE STORM!" She shouted.

Both of their powers combined made it deadly. The monster fell to the ground and exploded. Kimberly flipped off his shoulders and did a pose. She laughed as Kira ran over and grabbed her hand when they gave each other a high five. The best part was, they got their powers back.

"Okay, what was that about?" Connor asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Tommy replied.

Just then, the monster grew. "You guys know what to do," Tommy commented. They nodded and got ready to morph.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" They shouted.

Then they formed their Megazord destroying the monster once and for all.

When they got back to the lab, Kylie came running through with a big smile on her face. "DAD!" She exclaimed. Tommy smiled and picked his daughter up and spun her around at the same time. He then put her down and looked over at Kimberly and she gave him a proper welcome. Tommy hugged her tight and sighed.

"Kim," he whispered.

"Okay, Dr. O, we're glad to have you back, but come on tell us what happened when you were in the coma," Connor insisted.

Tommy had Kylie sitting in his lap as he explained everything. "Okay, let me get this straight. Three of your old Ranger powers came to you in a dream..." Ethan started.

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Connor asked.

"With the help from the Crane, I was able to pull it off," Tommy replied.

Kimberly smiled as Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is awesome," Ethan told him.

"You know, I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. For hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me," Tommy explained.

"He's right, you all should be proud of yourselves," Hayley agreed.

"I know I'm proud of you," Kimberly stated.

Then they all looked over at Connor who was sniffling. "Are you crying?" Ethan asked.

"No," Connor objected.

"Yeah you were," Kylie giggled.

Connor ignored her and looked at Tommy. "We're just glad to have you back, Dr. O," he stated. Kimberly held onto Tommy's hand.

Later that night, Tommy was working on the papers he had to catch-up on when there was a knock on the door. He put his glasses down and opened the door to find Kimberly standing there. "Kimberly, what are you doing here? Is Kylie okay?" He asked.

"Kylie's fine. She's actually sleeping over at a friend's house tonight," she replied.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

She walked inside, placed her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Tommy closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist all questions forgotten.

The next morning, Tommy woke up and found his angel looking up at him. "Morning sleepyhead," she greeted.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he answered.

He gave her a kiss and smiled at her. "Kim, I've been wanting to ask you something," he stated. She looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Okay," she murmured.

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a box. He handed it to her and opened it. Kimberly gasped at what was inside. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

"Yes, Thomas James Oliver, I'll marry you," she replied.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a kiss. She then looked at the ring with a smile.

It was a pink sapphire shaped as a heart and it sat on a white band. She then snuggled up to him with a sigh. Everything was perfect, but then again, she had to go to Athens for the Olympics. However, she knew that Tommy was going to be there for her when she came home.


	22. Saying Goodbye and Hannah

Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye and Hannah

Kimberly put her stuff in the jeep and turned to Tommy. "Are you sure you can handle things here without me?" She asked. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Kimberly, we can handle things in Reefside," he assured her.

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She played with her engagement ring and Tommy grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," he added. She nodded and sighed. Kylie came out of the house and got in the car. He opened the door for her and let her in.

On their way to the aiport, Tommy could tell that something was one Kimberly's mind. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Kimberly gave his hand a squeeze before answering him.

"Tommy, there's something about my team I haven't told you," she replied.

"Okay," he stated.

"Well, there's this one girl, her name is Hannah. I've been her coach since she was nine. Well, one day, her mother dropped her off at practice and we never saw her again. We searched for a year for that woman. We couldn't find anyone to take her and her father had died. So, the next thing I knew, the state had given me custody of Hannah. I started to raise Hannah as my own daughter. She became part of the family," she explained.

"That's awful," he murmured.

Kimberly reached into her purse and pulled out a picture. "We didn't want to tell you about Hannah until we thought you could handle knowing that I've been raising a seventeen-year-old girl," Kimberly added. Tommy looked at the picture to see that it was taken when Kylie was born.

Hannah was ten when the picture was taken. She had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

He handed the picture back to Kimberly and she stuck the picture back in her purse. "Don't worry about it, Kim. I understand completely," he assured her. Kimberly smiled and held onto his hand. "It had to be hard raising Hannah," he stated.

"It would've been worse if Jason wasn't there," she sighed.

"Well, Jason is your fiancé's best friend."

"He's been like a brother to me since we were in diapers."

"Good point."

"So, you aren't angry about me keeping Hannah a secret?"  
"No, but you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, Kim. I'll always protect you and the girls from any sort of danger."

"Thanks for being so nice, Tommy."

Tommy kissed the top of her hand with a smile. "No problem, Beautiful," he told her. She smiled before looking out at the road again.

When they arrived at the airport, the rest of the Ranger team were there to see her off. She walked over and embraced Hayley. "We'll be keeping track of your team before you come home," she informed. Kimberly nodded before shaking Ethan, Connor, and Trent's hands. She embraced Kira with a smile.

"Take care of Tommy and Kylie for me," she instructed.

"You have nothing to worry about," Kira assured her.

Kimberly then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm still so sorry that you and your manager couldn't work things out," she stated.

"No worries, I was able to make my own music video with my friends without somebody changing who I am," Kira assured her.

When Kimberly stood in front of Kylie, she hugged her tight and lifted her off the ground. "You be good for daddy, sweetie," she instructed.

"I will, I'll miss you mommy," Kylie whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, baby."

She placed a kiss on her cheek before setting her back on the floor. She stood in front of Tommy and hugged him tight not wanting to let him go. He closed his eyes as he held her close. "I'll call you as soon as my plane lands," she murmured.

"Don't worry yourself, everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

"Now boarding all classes on Flight 32 to Athens," the announcer announced.

"That's your flight," he reminded.

She nodded and touched his face. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

He held onto her hand and looked at her engagement ring. "As soon as you come back, we'll be able to plan our future," he stated. She nodded and gave him a kiss. Hayley then pushed Kimberly towards the gate.

"Now go before you miss your flight," Hayley insisted.

Tommy picked Kylie up and had her sit on his side while watching the woman they both love go on the plane. Once Kimberly handed the woman at the gate her ticket, she waved to her friends and family before leaving.

When she sat down in her seat next to one of her teammates, she started playing with her engagement ring again. "Hey, coach, I thought Kylie was going to come?" She asked.

"She was going to come, but she's going to stay with her dad instead," Kimberly replied.

"Oh, the high school teacher you're engaged to right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Tommy stopped in front of the house and looked over at Kylie to see her fast asleep. He smiled and got out of the car first. He then picked her up and carried her into the house.

He set Kylie on her bed and pulled the blankets around her. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and placed her teddy bear next to her. She unconsciously pulled the bear to her. "I love you," he whispered. Then he left the room.


	23. Difficulties

Chapter 23: Difficulties

Kimberly sighed as she watched her team practice before getting ready for the first competition. "Kimberly, Kimberly Hart?" A familiar voice asked. Kimberly turned around and gasped at who she saw. It was Louis Turner, the one person she couldn't stand.

"Louis, hi, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing very well," he replied.

Kimberly looked out over her team and crossed her arms over her chest. Unlike everybody else, he believed that she should've had an abortion. Ever since Kimberly broke up with Tommy, he was on her tail asking her out everyday, until Kimberly dropped out of gymnastics to have Kylie and raise Hannah. "So, whatever happened to that kid?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him and knew what he was implying.

"I raised that kid. It's a girl and her name is Kylie," Kimberly replied.

She went to walk away when Louis grabbed her hand. "Listen, Kim. I'm sorry," he apologized. She jerked her hand from his grasp and glared at him. "Here, let me make it up to you. Join me for dinner after the competition," he suggested.

"I'd love to, Louis, but you see...I'm engaged," she stated.

Louis's smile faded when the word left her mouth. He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Really? Where's the proof?" He asked. She held up her hand with a sigh.

"Here's your proof," she replied.

"Who's the guy?" He asked.

"He's a black belt in karate, a doctor in paleontology, and a high school science teacher."

"That still doesn't answer who he is."

"I would rather him to be anonymous. If the press asks, that's all I'm going to tell them too."

She got ready to watch her team perform and looked at Louis. "I think you should go back to your team, Mr. Turner," she stated. Louis nodded and walked away.

"On deck, Miss Hannah Hart from Reefside, California," the announcer announced.

Kimberly walked over to the girl and noticed that she was nervous. "Don't worry, Hannah, we've been practicing this for a long time now," she assured her.

"Mom, what if I mess up on the balance beam? What if I let you down?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You could never let me down. As long as you do your best. That's what I tell Kylie when she goes out for competitions, you know that. I have been your coach since you were nine-years-old. You came this far and I know you can do it," she assured her. Hannah smiled and looked up as the announcer called her name. "Go do it, Hannah, no matter what happens you'll always make me proud," she assured her. Hannah then went out in front of everyone and started to perform her form.

(Reefside in Tommy's Lab)

Everyone was watching as Hannah jumped onto the balance beam. "It's Hannah," Kylie whispered. Tommy smiled and held his daughter to him. The team watched as Hannah did front flips, back flips, handstands, splits, and other amazing moves on the beam.

(Athens)

Kimberly clasped her hands and shrieked when Hannah did her amazing finish. Hannah stood at one end of the balance beam, went to the other side, did a front flip, and landed in a split. Everyone roared in approval when it was over. "And that was Miss Hannah Hart from Reefside, California," the announcer announced. Hannah ran over and embraced Kimberly. Kimberly swung the girl around with a laugh.

"You were wonderful," she commented.

She set her down and touched her face. "I told you to keep up your self-confidence from day one when you first came into my gym," she insisted. Hannah nodded and hugged Kimberly again. After the last few girls did their performances, the call for the winners started.

"In third place, Miss Shannon O' Riley from Dublin, Ireland. In second place, Yoshe Chang from Tokyo, Japan. And in first place, Hannah Hart from Reefside, California," the announcer announced.

Kimberly and the rest of the girls were jumping up and down with excitement for their teammate. After the medal ceremony, Hannah hurried over and embraced her coach and teammates. However, Louis came over and spun Kimberly around. Kimberly gasped when he pressed his lips against hers. She pulled out of the kiss and didn't care if everybody was watching, she slapped him across the face.

(Back at the Lab)

Tommy looked at the screen in disbelief, but then he saw Kimberly slap the guy across the face. He knew Kimberly could handle herself.

Later that afternoon, Hayley found Tommy giving Kylie her dinner. "Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

He placed the food on the table before following Hayley out of the kitchen. "Do you know who that guy is?" She asked.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Just then, the phone rang and Tommy answered it. "Dr. Oliver," he answered.

"Tommy, it's me," Kimberly informed.

Tommy waved Hayley away and sat down. "Hey, congratulations on the gold medal, you must be very proud of that girl," he congratulated.

"Thanks and I am. That's not why I called. I suppose you saw that little incident on the television," she stated.

"Yeah, I did and I also saw that you handled yourself with him too."

"Tommy, I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I feel like I betrayed you."

"It wasn't your fault. I trust you, Kim."

"How did Kylie take it?"

"She asked a few questions, but now she's eating dinner."

"I've only been here for a couple of weeks and somebody is already hitting on me."

"You stopped the guy. That that proves that you are totally devoted to me."

"Are you saying you didn't believe that I'm loyal to you?"

"No, but somebody else was."

"Oh."

Tommy could tell that Kimberly was feeling uncomfortable on the subject. "Kimberly, I love you more than words can describe. I still planning on dedicating the rest of my life to you," he explained. He heard her sigh and knew that she was settling down.

(Back at the hotel in Athens)

Kimberly sighed as she heard Tommy's confession. "I love you Tommy. I love you so much. I want to continue on planning our futures," she assured him.

"I wish I could be there to hold you and prove to you that everything's going to be okay," he murmured.

"I know everything is going to be okay. I'm just glad you're not mad about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault."

Kimberly looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Listen, Handsome, I have to go. Somebody's at the door," she informed.

"I'll talk to you soon," he stated.

"Give Kylie my love."

"Will do."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

Then she hung up. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Louis. "What was that about in the gym?" She demanded.

"I could tell it was what you wanted," he replied.

"I already told you, Louis, I'm engaged."

"Why do I get this feeling that this 'black belt, a doctor in paleontology, and high school science teacher' is bogus?"

"Because you're an idiot."

She went to shut the door when he grabbed her arm. "Kimberly, wait," he insisted. She sighed and opened the door again. "Instead of the ring, you have to have photo proof that he exists," he stated.

"If you really have to know, it's Dr. Tommy Oliver," she sighed.

"Tommy Oliver ,as in the father of your kid?"

"Yes, that Tommy Oliver."

"When did this happen?"

"None of your business. Goodnight, Louis."

She closed the door and locked it. She walked over to the window and sat by it watching people walk by. She looked at her hand to see her engagement ring. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Tommy. Whether Louis liked it or not.

When Kimberly opened her laptop, she saw she got an e-mail from Kira.

Miss Hart,

Congratulations on the winning gold your team won. It must feel great. I'm impressed on how you pushed that creep away. However, I'm writing because I have a little problem with a relationship.

In the beginning as you know, I had feelings for Trent. However, now, I'm having a little problem with that. I feel something more with Connor. The day that Connor comforted me when Trent was evil, I felt something then. I just thought it was friendship. But not it's getting stronger each time I see him. There's a problem though, he likes a whole other girl. I turned to you, because I know I can feel comfortable talking to you about things like this.

Could you help me out about what I should do? Because I have no clue. I want to tell him, but if he doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to affect our friendship. Should I just take the plunge or wait?

I have to go. Congratulations on your winning and I'll talk to you later.

Sincerely,

Kira

Kimberly smiled at the e-mail and knew what to do. She then decided to write Kira back.

Kira,

I know this is going to be hard for you to take in. But take my advice, follow your heart, it should take you down the right path. If you're afraid to lose your friendship over it, you shouldn't have to worry about it. Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk to me.

Sincerely,

Kimberly

She sent the message and then she got ready for bed.


	24. The Return of the Pink Ranger

Chapter 24: The Return of the Pink Ranger

Kimberly was packing her stuff up when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She turned and saw Hannah standing there.

"Hannah, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Mom, do you think she saw it?"

Kimberly sat Hannah down and sat her down. "Sweetie, if she saw it, I'm sure she'll be very proud of you," she replied.

"Really? Do you think he did too?"

"I'm very sure, sweet heart. Do you remember when you became part of the family?"

**(Flashback)**

**Kimberly was sitting in her bedroom when the phone rang."Hello?" She answered.**

**"Miss Hart, this is Officer Olson," the caller informed.**

**"Did you find her?" She asked.**

**"I'm sorry, Miss Hart. We've been searching everywhere and we can't find the girl."**

**Kimberly didn't know that Hannah was standing in the doorway. "What am I going to do?" She asked.**

**"The state has given custody of the girl to you. If you want her that is," he replied.**

**"Of course I'll take her," Kimberly assured him.**

**"I'll have your lawyer bring the papers tomorrow."**

**"Thank you, officer."**

**She hung up and looked over to see Hannah standing there. "My mom's not coming home si she?" She asked. Kimberly sighed as she took the young girl into her arms.**

**"I'm sorry, sweet heart. They searched everywhere for your mom. I'll take care of you now," she whispered.**

Hannah cried against her. And the next day, it became official. Hannah was part of the family.

**(End Flashback)**

Hannah sighed and that night. Kimberly took her in and raised her as a sister. Then Kylie was born. "Does Tommy know about what happened yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he knows about what happened that day," she replied.

"Will he let me live with you guys once you get married?"

"Of course you can, Hannah. You're part of the family."

She hugged Hannah and then turned to get her packing done.

When Kimberly's plane landed, the news popped on. "We have received a special news bulletin. A green monster is attacking Reefside. Everybody keep out of the area," the reporter instructed. Kimberly turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, I want you to take the rest of the team to safety. I'll be right back," she instructed.

Hannah nodded and watched as Kimberly ran off.

She hid behind a corner and her morpher appeared. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" She shouted. She morphed and struck a pose. "STEGO POWER!" She shouted. She then ran to get to Tommy and the rest of the team.

Tommy looked over at his team to see that they needed to rest. "I guess it's up to me. STEGO..." Somebody finished for him.

"STEGO ZORD!" Kimberly shouted.

"Kim?" He asked.

"I'll be thankful for the welcoming party later, right now, let's beat this guy."

"Right."

"Where's Trent?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I guess you're sharing the zord with me."

They got into the Megazord to fight the monster. As they fought the now three monsters, they started to lose. "I think we need a little help," Tommy commented.

"I think you're right. PARASAUR ZORD! ANKYLO ZORD!" Kimberly shouted.

The new zords attached themselves to the Megazord. "Let's rock and roll," Kimberly stated. They had the Megazord march forward towards the tree monster. The Scorch monster came next to them.

"Double strike," Tommy ordered.

The Deadwood monster was destroyed, but the Scorch monster pushed them backwards. "All right. Dimetro Zord, Cephala Zord. Time for a new Mega Combo," Tommy commented.

"You said," Kimberly agreed.

However, just as their zords connected, the monster threw a blast. "KIMBERLY, GET OUT!" He shouted. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm on the way out.

"I'm not playing that game again," she commented.

They fell out of the Megazord. Tommy landed on his back and Kimberly landed on top of them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.  
"DR. O! MISS HART!" Connor called.

Connor helped Tommy up as Kira helped Kimberly up. Kimberly looked over Ethan's shoulder. "The White Ranger," Kimberly murmured.

"Yeah, but which one is it?" Kira asked.

The White Ranger stopped in front of them. "Trent?" Kira asked. The White Ranger held it's dagger up.

"Power down," he commanded.

The White Ranger was revealed as Trent. "Who were you guys expecting?" He asked. They walked over to greet him. "When did you get back, Miss Hart?" Trent asked.

"Just arrived," Kimberly replied.

"Good timing Trent. You guys ready to do this?" He asked.

They nodded and stood together to morph. "Ready?" Connor asked. They all nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" The four Rangers called.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Trent called.

"DINO POWER!" They all shouted.

Kimberly and Trent jumped into their Megazord while Connor, Ethan, and Kira got their Megazord ready. They fought and defeated the Scorch monster. However, the Green Gladiator, who had transformed himself into a tree, reappeared. "I'll take you down," he threatened.

"Like I ever get used to that one," Kimberly commented.

Just then, Connor came over the com-link. "Trent, Miss Hart, the only way we're going to be able to defeat this guy is if we use all the Dino Zords, including the Drago Zord," Connor stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Trent agreed.

"The Mezodon's Online, do you think you can handle the Dino Stegozord?" Connor asked.

"All over it," Trent replied.

"You can count on us, Connor," Kimberly agreed.

"All right. Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"I'm on my way," Tommy replied.

He jumped into the Stego Zord and it combined into the biggest Megazord ever. All zords combining together. "THUNDERSAURUS, FULL POWER!" They shouted. Kimberly, Trent, and Tommy stood behind Connor, Ethan, and Kira.

"Hey! I didn't think we could fit so many people in here," Kira commented.

"Yeah, pretty cozy," Tommy agreed.

"Just like it was eleven years ago," Kimberly commented.

Tommy nodded in agreement. He then looked at Connor. "Now let's give him everything we've got," Tommy stated.

"Right. Prepared to be destroyed," Connor announced.

Kimberly closed her eyes as it felt like a roller coaster going down the Brachio Zord's back. They combined power and the Megazord pulled out it's axes. Slicing the Green Gladiator in many places. They watched as the Green Gladiator fell and exploded. "YES!" Kimberly shouted.

"Welcome home, Kim," Tommy greeted.

"Yeah, welcome back, Miss Hart," the teens chimed in.

"Thanks guys, I want to go home and see my baby," Kimberly stated.

Kimberly saw Hannah sitting on the front porch with Kylie. Kylie looked up with a smile. "MOMMY!" She shouted. She jumped off the porch and ran to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled as she embraced her daughter. Tommy smiled and then looked over at Hannah.

"Hannah, come here," he called.

Hannah got up and walked over to him. "Kimberly told me what happened between you and your mother. I'm sorry to hear that. She also told me about your concern about where you should live. You know, we do have that guestroom upstairs that hasn't been used in ages. If you want, maybe you could live in there," he suggested. Kimberly smiled to see the grin breaking out on Hannah's face.

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver," she told him.

She embraced Tommy with a giggled. Tommy hugged Hannah back with a smile. "No problem, Hannah. You're apart of this family now," he assured her. Hannah smiled and hugged Tommy tight. Kimberly looked at Kylie and then she looked back at Hannah.


	25. Kimberly's Shock

Chapter 25: Kimberly's Shock

Kimberly woke up in the arms of her fiancé with a smile. This was the way it was supposed to be. She giggled when she felt his lips touch her neck. "Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning, Tommy," she greeted.

Just then, Kylie ran in and jumped on the bed. "MORNING!" She exclaimed. They embraced their daughter with a smile.

"Where's your sister?" Kimberly asked.

"She's outside practicing gymnastics," Kylie replied.

Kimberly knew what was going on and got up. "Tommy, would you mind making breakfast this morning?" She asked.

"Of course not," he assured her.

When she came outside, she saw Hannah practicing hard, too hard for her liking. "Hannah, stop," she instructed. Hannah stopped and looked at her. "You know, I used to do the same thing when my dream to into the Pan-Globals came true. However, I worked myself so hard that I fell off the balance beam and hit my head," she explained.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"Well, my friend Katherine found me and got help right away. I was okay, but I was so close to quitting gymnastics," she explained.

Hannah sat down and Kimberly sat next to her. "Hannah, don't push yourself. You're already a great gymnast. You won the gold at the Olympics, what more can you ask for?" Kimberly asked.

"A family," Hannah replied.

Kimberly sighed and pulled Hannah to her. "You are apart of this family, Hannah. If anyone asks you, your name is Hannah Oliver, my mother is Kimberly Oliver and my father is Tommy Oliver," Kimberly replied. Hannah smiled and leaned against the woman that raised her like a daughter. Ever since her mom abandoned her and Kimberly gained custody of her, she had the greatest childhood. They never mentioned her in the beginning, because they weren't sure of how Tommy would react. Her mom was gone for eight years. She then touched her Hannah's hair. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked.

"I just wish that my brother was here. I don't understand it mom. I mean she left me behind, but she took my brother," Hannah replied.

"Oh, sweet heart. Maybe your mom couldn't handle raising two kids. She was having a hard time after your dad died, maybe she thought that raising one child would be eaiser."

"Do you think she misses me? Do you think my brother misses me?"

Kimberly wrapped an arm around Hannah's shoulder. "Is that why you've been practicing so hard during the Olympics? So he can find you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I miss him so much, mom," Hannah replied.

Kimberly thought about how she could get her to take her mind off her mother and her brother. "Come with me, I know just the thing to get your mind off things," she insisted. Hannah got up and once she got changed, Kimberly took her into town.

Kimberly and Hannah went into the cyber caféHannah looked around in aw. "Wow, you really come here to hangout?" She asked.

"Yep, it's like the Surf Spot back in Angel Grove," Kimberly replied.

"Without the pool table," Hannah put in.

"Yeah, but its a great place to hang out especially when you're feeling down. Everybody here helps somebody out."

Hannah's eyes were then drawn to the boy in white sitting next to the girl in yellow. "Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Trent Fernandez," Kimberly replied.

She smiled as she nudged her over to them. "Go talk to him. Ask him to show you around the town since you're new here," she instructed. Hannah nodded and walked over to Trent and Kira. Kira got up and walked over to her.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Hannah, my foster daughter," Kimberly replied.

They looked over to see that Trent was starting to like Hannah. "Trent needs a girl, ever since you started to like Connor," Kimberly commented. They watched as their White Ranger stood up and was going to show Hannah around town. Kimberly gave her a thumbs up as she left. However, her smile faded at the next person who came through the door.

"Kimberly," the woman called.

Kimberly's eyes widened. "Mom?" She asked. The woman smiled and walked over to them.

"Kimberly, my, look at you, you're still so beautiful. And you're engaged," Mrs. Dumas stated.

Kira left and Kimberly stared at her mother. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you, sweet heart," Mrs. Dumas replied.

"After you disowned me eight years ago?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, come walk with me."

Just then, Tommy and Kylie came in. "Where is Hannah going with Trent?" He asked.

"I set them up," Kimberly replied.

She walked over and gave Tommy a kiss. "Mommy, look what daddy found," Kylie announced. Kimberly squatted down to her daughter's level as she held up a string. It had a claw on the end.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Daddy called it a raptor claw," Kylie replied.

Kimberly smiled and then she picked Kylie up. "Tommy, I think you remember my mother," she stated. Tommy looked over to see Mrs. Dumas.

"Tommy, is that really you?" She asked.

"Last time I checked," Tommy replied.

Kylie looked at her parents confused. "Mommy, daddy, who's she?" She asked. Mrs. Dumas looked at Kylie in disbelief.

"She's just a visitor, Kylie," Kimberly replied.

"Mrs. Dumas, we'd like to talk at home instead of making a scene here," Tommy stated.

"Of course," Mrs. Dumas agreed.

They left after saying goodbye to Hayley.

When they got home, they sent Kylie outside to play while Tommy and Kimberly spoke to Mrs. Dumas. "You have ignored me for eight years. Now all of a sudden you show up," Kimberly recounted.

"Kimberly, I just thought you were throwing your life away," Mrs. Dumas insisted.

"I'm not throwing my life away, mother. I am engaged, my team won the gold at the Olympics, and I kept my baby when she was born," Kimberly explained.

Mrs. Dumas didn't know what to say. "Because of you disowning me, mother, I had to take care of my baby through the support of my friends. I hated it when they would use their free time for me. They sacrificed everything for my baby and me," she insisted.

"Kimberly, I am so sorry for what I did all those years ago. After I hung up, I was so angry with your decision. I wanted you to give the baby up so you can continue on with your high school life," she insisted.

Just then, Kylie came running in. "Daddy, Connor's here," she informed.

"Tell him I'll be right there," he instructed.

Kylie ran off and Tommy looked over at Kimberly. "You two need to talk this out. I'm going to see what Connor needs," he instructed. Kimberly nodded and watched him leave.

"Mom, you need to understand that Tommy and I are happy. I'm glad to know that my baby is with her daddy after all these years. I was happy to hold that baby in my arms the day she was born. I knew that I had the duty of taking care of that little girl. I loved her the moment I saw her. No, I take that back, I loved her the day I found out I was carrying her," Kimberly explained.

Mrs. Dumas smiled at her daughter. "That's how I felt when you and your brother were born. I loved both of you the moment I found out I was pregnant both times," she agreed.

"Mom, I love my baby. Why did you disown me when I told you that I wanted to keep my baby?" She asked.

"I was just as scared as you were," she insisted.

"Howe were you scared, mom?"

"My baby was having a baby."

"Mom, there's also something else you need to know."

"What is it, Kim?"

Hannah then came into the kitchen. "Mom, this is Hannah. She's my foster daughter," Kimberly informed.

"Your foster daughter?" She asked.

Hannah held her hand out with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dumas," she greeted. Mrs. Dumas shook her hand.

"Kimberly you had a baby and then you took care of another child? I mean, how can you take care of this one if you couldn't take care of yourself?" She asked.

Kimberly sent Hannah away and glared at her mother. "Mom, just so you know, her mother abandoned her at my gym when she came to gymnastics practice. I got custody of the girl and I raised her as my own. Don't you dare tell me how to raise a child," Kimberly snapped. Hannah came back in.

"Mom, may I speak to you?" She asked.

"Of course, excuse me, mother," Kimberly replied.

Hannah was beaming when Kimberly came out into the living room. "Hannah, what's going on?" She asked.

"I have a date," Hannah announced.

Kimberly embraced her with a smile. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"It's Trent," Hannah replied.

"Nice catch. You'll be going to school with him too."

"Really?"  
"Yep, I just signed you up for Reefside High School. Tommy's going to be your science teacher so at least you'll know somebody there."

Hannah smiled and held onto Kimberly's hands. "Mom, could you help me get ready for my date?" She asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"Of course, meet me upstairs, I'll be there in a few minutes," she informed.

She watched as Hannah hurried upstairs and smiled at the girl she raised. "I can't believe my eyes," a voice commented. Kimberly turned to see her mother standing there.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Kimberly, you're an excellent mother to both Hannah and Kylie. You've raised those girls very well," Mrs. Dumas replied.

"You don't have to tell her twice," Tommy commented.

He came up behind Kimberly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kimberly has raised Kylie and Hannah with the help of Jason," Tommy commented. Mrs. Dumas nodded and sighed.

"Mom, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Kimberly asked.

"I would be honored," Mrs. Dumas replied.

"Kylie, could you come down here please?" Tommy called.

Kylie came running downstairs and jumped into her father's arms. "You're getting too big for that," he laughed.

"Sweet heart, remember this nice lady?" Kimberly asked.

Kylie turned and looked at her. "Yeah," Kylie replied. Mrs. Dumas looked at the girl with a smile.

"Honey, this is Mrs. Caroline Dumas. Sweetie, this is your grandma," Kimberly informed.

Tommy put her down and she stood in front of Mrs. Dumas. "Hi, grandma," Kylie greeted. Mrs. Dumas smiled and then to her surprise, the girl embraced her.

"Hello," a familiar voice greeted.

They turned around and Kylie gasped at who was at the door. "UNCLE JASON!" She exclaimed.


	26. The Return of a Friend

Chapter 26: The Return of an Old Friend

Jason grinned as Kylie ran over to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "How's my little sweet pea?" He asked.

"Good," she replied.

"You being good for your mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kylie replied.

"That's good."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before placing her on the ground. Mrs. Dumas watched as Kimberly shrieked as she ran over and threw her arms around Jason's neck. "Hey, little sis," he greeted.

"When did you get in?" She asked.

"I just arrived, I came to surprise the bride and groom-to-be," he replied.

He put Kimberly on the ground and looked over at Tommy. "Aisha and Kim keep me updated on everything," he informed. Both men chuckled as they shook hands and shared an embrace.

"Well, Kimberly, if you need me, I'll be at my hotel," she informed.

Mrs. Dumas was about to walk out when Kimberly called out to her. "Mom, thanks for coming back," she told her. Mrs. Dumas nodded before leaving. Jason looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Mom was apologized," Kimberly replied.

Jason smiled as he watched as Hannah came downstairs. "There's my other sweet niece," he greeted. Hannah smiled and embraced Jason.

"Oh, Hannah, I'm so sorry, I forgot," Kimberly apologized.

"It's okay, mom. I'm glad I can see my uncle again," Hannah assured her.

Jason looked at Hannah and Kimberly confused. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked. Kimberly smiled as she placed her hands on Hannah's shoulders.

"Jason, Hannah has a date," Kimberly informed.

"No, my niece has a date?" Jason asked.

Tommy grinned at the reunion in front of him. Kimberly and Jason were always close ever since they were infants. He was watching as Jason started to be overprotective of Hannah. "Who's the guy?" He asked.

"Trent Fernandez, Uncle Jason, he's one of Tommy's students," Hannah replied.

"Oh, if he's one of Tommy's students then you're defiantly not going out with him," he teased.

Jason ducked when Tommy threw a slap at his head. "Come on, Hannah, we've got to an outfit ready," Kimberly stated. Then all three girls hurried upstairs.

"You're actually going to finally tie the knot aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, Kimberly, Kylie, and Hannah mean so much to me," Tommy replied.

"Does Hannah know about your second job?"

"Yes, she knows."

"Of course Kylie knows."

"Yep."

Jason and Tommy sat down. "So, this Trent is part of the team too, isn't he?" He asked.

"He is, he's a great kid," Tommy replied.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Hannah was searching through Kimberly's closet with a smile on her face. "You just met Trent for a day and he already asked you out on a date," Kimberly teased.

"He's a wonderful guy, mom. I really like him," Hannah stated.

"I know he's a good kid. He's a very good kid. Just be careful around his father."

Hannah was pulling on a blouse when Kimberly said those words. She looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"His father has been acting very strange lately, just be careful," Kimberly replied.

"Don't worry, mom," Hannah assured her.

Kimberly smiled and then she brushed her hair out. "You're so pretty, Hannah," Kylie commented.

"Thank you, Kylie," Hannah told her.

Kimberly tied a ribbon in her hair and placed her chin over her shoulder. "There you're ready," she told her. Hannah took a deep breath and there was a knock on the door.

Tommy got up and answered the door. "Hey, Dr. O," Trent greeted.

"Trent, come in," Tommy insisted.

Trent came in and his eyes widened when he saw the original Red Ranger standing there. "Trent Fernandez, this is my good friend, Jason Scott," Tommy greeted. Jason stood up and shook Trent's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Scott," Trent commented.

"You saw Tommy's video diary. And you're the boy that's taking my niece out on a date," Jason stated.

"Yes, sir," Trent answered.

"Take care of her, Trent," Tommy instructed.

"Sure thing, Dr. O," Trent assured him.

He looked up when Hannah came downstairs. "Hannah, you look beautiful," Trent murmured. Hannah smiled at Trent before standing in front of him.

She was wearing white shoes, a knee-length pale pink skirt, a white blouse, and her hair had a white ribbon tied in it.

"Make sure she's home by ten," Jason instructed. Tommy grinned at his best friend. Trent nodded before leaving.

Later that evening, Jason was taking Kylie out for some fun while Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in the lab keeping track of Mesogog. "Tommy, don't you feel like something's wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied.

Just then, their bracelets beeped. "What's going on, Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Tyrannodrones are attacking," Trent replied.

"We're on our way," Tommy informed.

They nodded before standing up. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted. They morphed and went to help Trent.

Hannah was hidden away while Trent fought the Tyrannodrones. "HANNAH!" Kimberly called. She ran over to her. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm okay," Hannah replied.

Kimberly stood in front of Hannah and fought the Tyrannodrones off. Hannah stood up and helped them fight the Tyrannodrones off. "Where did you learn those moves?" Kimberly asked.

"Your fiancé," Hannah replied.

Kimberly grinned behind her helmet and helped her fight. Once the Tyrannodrones left, Trent ran over to Hannah. "Hannah, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

He hugged her tight with a sigh. Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly's waist. "Come on, we have to get back," he insisted. They nodded before getting back.


	27. Meeting New Friends Part I

Chapter 27: Meeting New Friends Part I

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in the lab when Kylie came downstairs with Jason. "What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Hayley's having a hard time with the systems," Kimberly replied.

"Where's Hannah?" Tommy asked.

"She's with Trent and Kira studying at the cyber café," Jason replied.

Kimberly grinned before going back to the computer.

Later that evening, Tommy came downstairs. "Hayley, it's late. You should go home and get some rest," he insisted. Kimberly was taking Kylie upstairs to bed when Hannah came down.

"Here, mom, I'll take her," she insisted.

"Okay, thanks, Hannah," Kimberly commented.

Hannah took Kylie upstairs and Kimberly placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "There it is again. The energy is radiating from this point here," Hayley observed. Kimberly looked at the screen.

"That's very weird," Kimberly commented.

"No kidding. Blue Bay Harbor? That's where the Ranger Ninja School is?" He asked.

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe, but they discontinued the Ranger program after Lothor was destroyed," Hayley replied.

"Hope you still have that number," he stated.

Kimberly remembered something about the Ninja Rangers from Tommy's video diary. "I better go check on Kylie," she informed. Tommy nodded and watched his fiancé go upstairs.

"Is everything okay with you and Kimberly?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay," Tommy replied.

Kimberly went up to her room and saw that Kylie was fast asleep in her bed with her teddy bear in her arms. She kissed the side of her head and went to check on Hannah.

Hannah was reading a book when there was a soft knock on her door. "Hey, Hannah," she greeted.

"Hi, mom," Hannah greeted.

She put her book down and sat up. Kimberly sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing great. The school's great, the kids are so nice, and Trent has helped me around throughout the school day," Hannah replied.

"That's great. So how is your relationship with Trent?"

"It's great, mom. Even though its a setback when Mesogog attacks."

"I know how you feel. Tommy and I had a hard time dating each other when Rita or Zedd would attack. We might've been both Rangers, but it's still hard. And it's hard now."

She touched her foster daughter's face with a smile. "Hannah, are you happy to be living with Kylie, Tommy, and me?" She asked.

"Of course I am, mom. You took me in and gave me a life after my mom abandoned me. You became my mother. I got more than I ever asked for," Hannah replied.

"But you want something more, something that would heal that hole in your heart."

Hannah sighed and Kimberly gave her a comforting smile. "I give you my word, we'll find your brother," she whispered. She kissed her forehead before leaving. Hannah went back to her book and then she remembered Kimberly's words.

"I'm going to hold you that promise, mom," she whispered.

Then she fell asleep reading.

The next day, Hayley was at the lab again. They all surrounded the computer when it went off. To their disbelief, the Ninja Rangers were attacking Reefside. "Evil Power Rangers? How's that even possible?" Kira asked.

"I thought we were the only ones left?" Trent asked.

"Apparently not," Hannah commented.

"So did we. There's been an evil energy surge over the past 24 hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up," Hayley explained.

"Dr. O, Miss Hart, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, but there's only one way to find out," Tommy replied.

"Let's deal with these fakes," Connor insisted.

"Trent, stay here, we don't want to take the chance of losing you to Mesogog," Tommy instructed.

"You got it," Trent agreed.

Kimberly went over with the rest while Tommy stayed behind. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

They hurried over to the Ninja Storm Rangers. The next thing Kimberly knew, she was fighting the Water Ranger. When Kira was thrown to the ground and captured by the stripped things they called Kelzaks, Kimberly fought Tori. Tori kicked Kimberly in the stomach, grabbed her arm, and threw her onto her back.

"STEGO SABERS!" She shouted.

Her sabers came just as Tori's saber was going to slam down onto her head. "STEGO SABERS, FLAME..." Kira stopped her.

"MISS HART, DON'T! We don't want to destroy them," Kira reminded.

"Right," Kimberly agreed.

She then kicked Tori away to get up. She winced when her arm was twisted behind her back and she was thrown onto her stomach. "Miss Hart!" Kira gasped. She helped Kimberly stand up and they went to join their friends. They went back to the lab, beaten.

Kimberly was tending to the cut on her shoulder while Tommy spoke the teens. "Here, let me help you, mom," Hannah insisted. Kimberly smiled as Hannah wrapped her shoulder up. "Those Ninja Rangers did a job on you," she commented.

"Yeah, we can't destroy them, but we can't let them destroy Reefside either," Kimberly sighed.

Tommy stood in front of Kimberly. "We'll figure out how to beat this," he assured her. She nodded and winced as Hannah tied the bandage off.

"We have to bring these guys back onto our side," she insisted.

"Yeah, and we'll figure it out," Tommy assured her.

Later that afternoon, Trent was walking Hannah home when Dustin appeared. "Well, it looks like we missed a Ranger," he laughed.

"Get behind me, Hannah," Trent instructed.

He glared at Dustin. "I don't want to fight you," he insisted.

"That's your problem," Dustin laughed.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA! POWER OF EARTH!"

They fought each other and then when Kelzaks appeared to grab Hannah, Trent hurried over and defeated the Kelzaks. "LION HAMMER!" Dustin shouted. Trent cried out when he was hit with the blast.

"Trent!" She gasped.

Trent de-morphed and Dustin laughed. "You're pathetic," he laughed.

"Leave us alone, go back to your master," Hannah snapped.

"Gladly, I was tired of this game anyway," Dustin insisted.

Trent groaned and held his side. "Trent, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be okay," he replied.

Tommy came by with his jeep when he got Trent's call. "Hannah, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's Trent. The Yellow Ranger injured him," she replied.

"Let's get him back to the lab," Tommy insisted.

They got Trent into the jeep and got him to the lab.

Hannah touched Trent's cheek as he finally fell asleep after Hayley took care of his injuries. "Is Trent going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"He's going to be fine," Hayley replied.

"Man, these Rangers know when and where to attack a Ranger," Connor commented.

"We have to stop them before things get out of hand," Tommy insisted.

"Uh, Dr. O, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but things are out of control," Ethan pointed out.

Kimberly looked at Hannah and the rest of the team. "For now, don't leave the lab or home until we know how we're going to bring them back," Kimberly instructed.

"You got it, Miss Hart," they agreed.

Trent groaned as he woke up. "Trent, are you okay?" Hannah asked. He looked at Hannah and winced when he felt pain shoot through his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"You can't move yet," Kimberly insisted.

"But I need to get home," Trent insisted.

"I'll take you home, Trent. Stay home, don't leave until you have to come to the lab or go to school," Tommy instructed.

Trent nodded and they helped him off the table. Trent could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Hannah. I'll be fine," he assured her. He kissed her cheek before he left. Kimberly placed her hands on her shoulders.

"He's going to be fine," she assured her.

"I know, I just can't help but worry about him," Hannah stated.

Kimberly nodded before having Hannah go upstairs and had Connor and the rest of the team go home.


	28. Meeting New Friends Part II

Chapter 28: Meeting New Friends Part II

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to seem to be rushed, but that's because I can't write battle scenes very well. I'll get better though. Review please.**

(Last time on _Forgive, Forget, and Love Again_)

_The Ninja Rangers are attacking Reefside and defeated Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Kimberly. Dustin had a surprise attack on Trent and Hannah. Kimberly makes Hannah a promise of filling an empty space in her heart. Will the Rangers be able to bring the Ninja Rangers back to the side of good? Will Kimberly fulfill her promise to Hannah?_

(Now the Conclusion)

Kimberly was in the cyber café with the Ranger team while Tommy and Hayley were trying to figure out how to bring the Ninja Rangers back to the good side. Kylie was at home just in case the Rangers would attack while they were out. Hannah was with Trent so he could protect her if any of the Rangers would show up. They were doing their normal routine in the cyber café when the door blew open. Leave came flying into the café and the three ninjas came in. People ran out of the café, but the four Rangers stayed. They looked over as the Ninja Rangers walked over to them. "Can I get you anything? A donut maybe or a muffin?" Connor asked angrily. Shane shook his head.

"I try to stay away from sugar. It makes me hyper," Shane replied.

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan stated.

"Get up, we have some unfinished business to attend to," Tori ordered.

They got up and the two women rolled their eyes as they commented that Tori was cute. Tori turned and looked at Kimberly.

"You, you're the original Pink Ranger," she commented.

"I am," Kimberly answered.

"It'll be a pleasure to destroy you," Tori stated.

"Not in this lifetime," Kira snapped.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked.

"We're not going to fight you here," Connor replied.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane stated.

"We'll meet you wherever you want, but you come alone," Connor insisted.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called honor. I thought you ninjas knew all about that?" Kira asked.

They all glared at each other. "Fine, under the bay bridge in one hour. The seven of us, no one else," Shane instructed.

"Fine, we'll be there," Connor answered.

They watched as the Ninjas streaked out of the room. "Ninja streak, how cool," Ethan commented.

As they got ready to go to the bay bridge, Tommy grabbed Kimberly's arm. "Kim, you don't have to do this," he insisted. She sighed as she gently pulled his hand from her arm.

"Tommy, I have my duty as a Ranger. I have to fight her," Kimberly sighed.

Tommy embraced her and sighed. "Just come back in one piece, Beautiful," he murmured.

"I will," she answered.

Kylie hugged her mother around her waist and Kimberly placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be back sweetie," she assured her.

"We'll be watching you on the screen," Hayley informed.

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can," Connor stated.

"Be careful you guys," Tommy cautioned.

They left to go the bay bridge.

Once they arrived, the Ninja Rangers weren't there yet. "So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?" Connor asked.

"Does to me," Kira replied.

"Let's just be careful," Kimberly answered.

Kimberly groaned when she was thrown to the ground. They looked up to see the Rangers standing there. "Man, do they have to do that?" Kira complained.

"Fools, you actually showed up," Shane laughed.

Tori came at Kimberly and Kira. All three girls fought each other. "Double team her," Kimberly suggested.

"You got it, Miss Hart," Kira answered.

Kimberly flipped over Tori's head and Kira kicked Tori in the stomach making her fall back and Kimberly kicked her in the back. Tori jumped up and landed kicks on their chests. Kimberly fell to the ground in pain. Kira used her Ptera Scream and Kimberly used her force field when Tori tried using her water powers on them. "My shield is failing," Kimberly informed.

"Hang on, Kimberly," Tommy told her.

She flew back when her shield failed as the Ptera Scream and the Water Power failed. "She's tough," Kimberly commented.

"Don't have to tell me," Kira stated.

Kimberly helped her stand up and then she blocked a punch that Tori sent at her. When Tori tried a sweep kick, Kimberly did a back flip and landed perfectly on her feet. Kira threw a few punches and kicks only to have the Ranger block them. When the Yellow Dino Ranger was on her back, Kimberly helped her up and watched as the three Rangers stood together. "This is boring," Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dustin replied.

As the Ninja Rangers got ready to morph, the Dino Rangers got ready to morph. "NO, WAIT!" A voice shouted. They looked over to see Blake, Hunter, and Cam came.

"Wait a minute. Blake, that's how I know you. You're a Power Ranger," Kira concluded.

"Good, 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan stated.

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind," Blake informed.

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter stated.

Kimberly looked at Hunter as if she recognized him from somewhere. "Whoever doesn't follow us, we destroy," Cam informed.

"This is going to be great," Dustin laughed.

"Wait. First, you have to take these. A little power boost directly from the Abyss of Evil," Cam informed.

"But we already have our powers," Tori reminded.

"Not these ones," Hunter insisted.

"You better be right about this," Shane told them.

They watched as they put the disks into their morphers and then they were brought back to the side of good. "Oh dude, what happened? Ah, my bell is seriously rung," Dustin complained.

"How did we get here?" Tori asked.

They walked over and listened to Cam explain that Lothor was back and the person that gave them their morphers wasn't Sensei, but Lothor in disguise. When they got back to the lab, Cam explained about how they got their morphers back and how they pretended to be evil so they could bring their friends back to the good side. Tommy placed his hand on Kimberly's shoulder when he saw the look on her face. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Tommy then stood up and walked over to the Rangers. "We're glad you're here, but now it's time to get down to business," Tommy instructed.

"Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands," Sensei agreed.

"And it's going to take all of us to defeat him," Tommy finished.

Once they had a plan figured out, they all ran to defeat Zurgane, Triptoids, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, and Elsa. "It's time," Zurgane informed.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done," Tommy stated.

"Are you guys ready?" Connor asked.

They nodded and got ready to morph. "READY!" They shouted.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDERSTORM RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!

"HA!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"STEGO!"

"DRAGO!"  
"DINO THUNDER!" The Dino Rangers shouted.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"  
"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!  
"NINJA STORM!" The Ninja Rangers shouted.

While Tommy, Blake, and Hunter were fighting Zurgane, Kimberly, Kira, and Tori were fighting Elsa. Elsa threw a blast at Tori, but the Pink Dino Ranger hurried over and used her force field to block the attack. "Thanks, Kim," Tori told her.

"No problem," Kimberly assured her.

"Hey, Tor, up and over," Kira suggested.

"You got it," Tori agreed.

Both girls jumped off Kimberly's shoulders and they kicked Elsa in the stomach. Kira then nodded to Kimberly. "SUPER DINO MODE!" They shouted. Kira then looked at her friends.

"Hey, Tori, Miss Hart, triple team her," Kira suggested.

"You're on," Tori agreed.

Kimberly and Tori grabbed onto Kira's legs as they fought off Elsa. Elsa disappeared and they hurried over to their friends once Zurgane and the rest of the monsters were defeated. They also found out That Marah and Kapri were pretending to be evil to keep from being put in the jug with the rest of the Ninja students, who were finally released.

When they came back from the race track after Blake won. Hannah came downstairs to congratulate them when her eyes widened when she recognized somebody in the room. Kimberly pushed Hunter forward and the young girl stepped off the last step. "Hannah?" He asked. She nodded with a grin. She then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Hunter swung Hannah around with a laugh. Both of them were laughing and everyone but Kimberly looked at each other confused. Tommy looked at Kimberly confused, but then the next word that left Hannah's mouth surprised everyone, but Kimberly.

"I finally found my big brother," she murmured.


	29. Hannah's Future

Chapter 29: Hannah's Future

"Wait, what do you mean that Hunter's your brother?" Blake asked. Hannah let him go with a grin.

"It's exactly what she means, bro. Hannah's my sister," Hunter replied.

Kimberly lowered her head when she remembered Hunter. "Mom, where is she?" Hannah asked. Hunter's eyes fogged over and her eyes filled with tears when she realized what he was implying.

"Mom, for some odd reason, when we were in Blue Bay Harbor, thought that her life wasn't worth living," Hunter replied.

Hannah's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. "I was then adopted by Trevor and Lena Bradley. Then I got a brother. Not a single day went by when I haven't thought of you, Hannah," he stated. She looked at him.

"Why didn't you try to find me? Why didn't you try to at least contact me?" Hannah asked.

"Because I didn't know where you were. I called the Pan-Global gym and they told me that you left," he started.

Kimberly watched as Hannah hurried out of the room without letting Hunter explain. "So, your real mom committed suicide?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

"I'll go talk to her," Kimberly stated.

She went upstairs to talk to Hannah.

She found Hannah in her bedroom and sat by her bed. "He couldn't find the time to try and find me?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, your brother didn't know where you were. We didn't know where he was. Remember, we searched everywhere for your mom and your brother," Kimberly reminded.

Hannah nodded and wiped her tears away. "Your brother loves you, Hannah," she assured her. Hannah nodded again before they looked up to see Hunter standing there.

"She's right. I would give up my life to keep you safe. I guess living with Kimberly was the best thing to keep you safe," he told her.

Hunter sat next to her and she hugged him tight. "Just don't ever leave me again," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving, Hannah, I promise," he murmured.

"What about Blue Bay Harbor?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled to see the smile on her foster daughter's face. She placed her hands on her shoulders as she answered her. "You can join Hunter at Blue Bay Harbor as soon as you graduate," she replied. Hannah hugged her tight with a smile.

"Thanks, mom," she murmured.

Kimberly hugged Hannah back and smiled at Hunter. She then looked at Hunter. "What about your super secret ninja school?" She asked.

"Well, I can talk to Sensei, he could let me train you if you'd like to," he stated.

"I'd like that a lot," she stated.

Tommy stood in the doorway and she let the two siblings talk.

When she came out of the room, Tommy could see the sadness in her eyes. "I know you became close to Hannah, but Hunter is her brother. They've been searching for each other for years," he reminded her.

"I know, I'm just going to miss her," she sighed.

He pulled her into his arms and sighed. Kylie came over with sadness in her eyes. "Is Hannah leaving?" She asked. Kimberly kneeled in front of her daughter with a sigh.

"Sweet heart, Hannah's going to be living with her brother once she graduates high school. She'll come back to visit, but she just wants to spend time with her brother," she explained.

"What about me?" Kylie asked.

"I'll always come visit you, Kylie," Hannah replied.

Kimberly stood up as Hannah kneeled in front of Kylie. "I've been looking for my big brother for a long time. I'm so happy to find him. While I'm living with him, I'll write to you as many times as I can," she assured her. Kylie hugged her tight and Hannah hugged her back wit ha sigh. "No matter what, Kylie, I'll always be you big sister," she murmured. Hunter smiled and then looked over at Blake to see the grin on his face.

Later that night, Kimberly looked over to see Hannah fast asleep in her bed. Kylie was awake with her teddy bear in her arms. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked. Kylie looked at her mother.

"Mommy, when Hannah leaves, will I ever get to visit her?" Kylie asked.

"We can visit her, sweet heart," Kimberly replied.

"I don't want to lose my big sister."

Kimberly kissed the side of her head. "You won't lose your big sister, Kylie, I promise," she whispered. Kylie fell asleep and she got up. It hurt Kimberly knowing that her foster daughter was going to be leaving in a year. That year was going to go by quick.

She walked down into the living room to find Hunter on the couch. He was going to take a break to learn more about his sister. "Hey, I think ninjas need their sleep too," she teased. Hunter sat up with a sigh.

"Miss Hart, what exactly happened that day eight years ago?" He asked.

She sat across from him with a sigh. "Your mother had dropped your sister off at gymnastics class as she normally did. When practice came, we waited for your mother to come and get Hannah, but she never came back. We searched for your mother for a whole year. We couldn't find a trace of her. She didn't send a single note indicating if she was okay or not and whether she was going to come back for Hannah," Kimberly explained.

"Mom had killed herself a few months after she left Hannah at the gym. Then I ended up at the orphanage. I just wish I could've been there for Hannah. I feel terrible that I wasn't there for her like I should've been," Hunter explained.

"Hunter, don't blame yourself for what your mother did. Your mother needed help, she just never looked for it. She didn't want help. She wanted death to explain everything," Kimberly explained.

"Look at me, Kim. I'm twenty-years-old and I've finally found my seventeen-year-old sister who had no idea of what happened to our mom."

"I know somebody who was in your shoes."

"Who?"

Tommy came downstairs. "I was separated from my older brother. My parents were killed in a car crash. I didn't know of what happened to my parents. I knew I was adopted, but I didn't know who my parents were and if I had any brothers or sisters. That was until my brother, David, found me," Tommy explained. He sat next to Kimberly. "Kimberly took Hannah in and raised her as her own daughter. We're both happy to see that you two have finally connected again," he told him.

"Miss Hart, I know it's hard that Hannah wants to come back to Blue Bay Harbor with me," Hunter stated.

Kimberly sighed as she held onto Tommy's hand. "It is hard knowing that the girl I have grown to love as a daughter is going to be leaving to be with her big brother. I know that she's going to be happy and that's all that matters to me. It has been such a long time since I saw a smile like that on Hannah's face. There were three occasions I've seen that smile. When I had Kylie, when she one the gold medal, and when she finally found you," she explained.

"Whoa! Wait, my sister won the gold medal at the Olympics?" He asked.

"That's right. She's the gymnast she's always dreamed to be," Kimberly replied.

"Wow, this is amazing. My little sister finally achieved her dream of becoming a gold medallist in the Olympics. She's talked about doing that since she could talk," Hunter stated.

"There's something else you don't know about Hannah. She now has a boyfriend too," Tommy stated.

"Okay, who's the guy that swept my sister off her feet?" Hunter asked.

"That would be Trent Fernandez," Kimberly replied.

Hunter's mouth dropped. "That White Ranger?" He asked. They nodded. "Well, I'll be talking to him about taking care of my sister," he commented. They chuckled at his comment.

"Sensei doesn't mind that you're taking a break?" Kimberly asked.

"No, Sensei understands since I finally found my sister," Hunter replied.

They nodded before looking at the clock. "Okay, well, we have to get to bed. I have to teach tomorrow," Tommy informed. Tommy went upstairs and Kimberly stood up.

"Goodnight, Hunter," she told him.

"Goodnight, Miss Hart," he answered.

She went up to her and Tommy's room. She got into bed and he pulled her into his arms. "Sweet dreams, Beautiful," he whispered.

"Right back at you, Handsome," she answered.

Then they both fell asleep.

The next day, Kimberly was sitting out by the beach not knowing that her best friend was walking up behind her. "Hey, Kimberly," Jason greeted. She looked up with a sigh.

"Hey, Jas," she greeted.

He sat next to her. "I see that you kept your promise to Hannah," he commented. She nodded and played with the sand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed sadly as she looked out at the ocean.

"Jas, we've raised Hannah together. She's like a daughter to both of us. Now she'll be leaving in a year," she replied.

"Kim, we both knew tha she was going to find her brother one day."

"I know, it just seems like its happening so fast."

Jason smiled at her. "Makes me think of how I'll be when Kylie leaves," she sighed. Jason chuckled and looked out over the ocean.

"Don't think that far into the future. Trust me, Kat and I have been thinking about our baby's future and it's driving Kat insane."

"How is Kat by the way?"

"She's doing very well. The baby's growing up way too fast."

"You went through the same thing when Kylie was a baby."

"Now she's an eight-year-old angel."

Kimberly nodded and placed her head on her best friend's shoulder.

In the house, Tommy was watching his best frien comfort his fiancé with a grin. Knowing that if anyone could help her through this difficulty, it had to be Jason. Kylie then tugged on her father's shirt. "Daddy, where's mommy?" She asked.

"She's on the beach with your uncle," he replied.

Kylie was about to got out there when Tommy grabbed her hand. "Not right now. Your mom is going through a hard time right now. Go find your sister and play with her," he insisted. She nodded with a smile. Tommy watched her go and smiled at her. He then looked back over his best friend and his fiancé. "Help her, Jas. She needs her 'brother' right now," he murmured.


	30. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 30: Finding out the Truth

Kimberly was going towards the school after dropping Kylie off at school. She was going to talk to Principal Randall about becoming a gym teacher.

Inside the school, Tommy had just found out that Principal Randall was in fact Elsa. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you," he stated. She turned and looked at him.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," she commented.

"I have to give you credit. We should've seen it. Well, looks like it's all over, _Miss Randall_," he laughed.

"It's a shame, Tommy. We could have had something."

"Dream on."

Kimberly came in just as Tommy told her those words. "Besides, he's engaged," Kimberly put in. They both started fighting her. Elsa turned back into Principal Randall and she threw Tommy onto his back and she threw Kimberly up against the wall. Tommy hurried over and helped her stand up. He held the bracelet up.

"Ethan, get the others. I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not gonna believe," he informed.

He grabbed Kimberly's hand and they hurried out of the school and after Elsa. "STOP!" Kimberly called.

"You're not going anywhere," Tommy told her.

Elsa spun around and attacked them. She knocked Kimberly down and attacked Tommy until she was finally stopped. "You fight well for a science teacher and your girlfriend fights well for a gymnastics coach," she commented. Tommy helped Kimberly up and glared at her.

"You're not bad for a principal," he shot back.

"Former principal. Tell the school board I resign," she laughed.

Then she was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my head hurts," she replied.

He then looked over at the rest of the team. "Come on, we have a job to do," he insisted. She nodded before they hurried over towards the students. Tommy informed that their training would be at the woods and he would be there as soon as he can. He got into his jeep and looked at Kimberly. "Kim, you should keep a close eye on Kylie and Hannah, we don't want to take the chance of Mesogog snagging them while I'm gone," he instructed. She nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back soon," he added. Then he drove off.

Kimberly picked Hannah and Kylie up. Kylie could tell that her mother and sister were worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sweetie, the evil woman Elsa, has been Principal Randall all this time," Hannah replied.

"What did daddy do?" Kylie asked.

"Dr. O and mom both fought Elsa," she replied.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Kylie asked.

"I'm taking you guys home. Make sure to take of your sister, Hannah. I'm meeting Tommy in the woods," Kimberly informed.

"Sure thing, mom," Hannah assured her.

Kimberly dropped the girls off at home. "If anybody comes near the house, act like nobody's home," she instructed.

"Yeah, mom," Hannah answered.

Kimberly smiled before driving off towards the woods.

When Hannah came into the house, she noticed that something was wrong. "Kylie, stay here," she ordered. Kylie nodded and Hannah went downstairs. "Hello, is anybody here?" She called. She gasped when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Curiosity kills the cat," Elsa laughed.

Before Hannah could react, she disappeared through an invisaportal. Kylie saw what happened and gasped. "HANNAH!" She exclaimed. She ran back up the stairs and saw her family coming.

Kimberly and the rest of the team were walking back to the lab when Kylie came running out. "MOMMY, DADDY!" She exclaimed. Kimberly picked her up.

"What's wrong, where's your sister?" Kimberly asked.

"That evil lady came and took Hannah through a green hole," Kylie replied.

Kimberly handed Kylie over to Tommy and ran into the house with Trent right behind her. "HANNAH!" She called. She searched the house, Hannah was nowhere insight.

She ran down the stairs and she stopped when she found something on the floor. She walked over and picked up the necklace she gave Hannah for her thirteenth birthday. She fell to her knees and her bottom lip quivered. Tommy set Kylie on the floor and placed his hands on her shoulders. Kimberly lowered her head and tears fell down her face. Trent stood there stunned. "We'll get her back, Beautiful, I promise," he assured her. Kimberly stood up and stuck the necklace into her pocket. She then looked over at Trent.

"Trent, when you were in Mesogog's lab, you didn't hear any plan about kidnapping Hannah did you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, Miss Hart. I was knocked out for awhile. It may be possible," he replied.

"Don't worry, Miss Hart. We'll rescue Hannah from Mesogog," Connor assured her.

"Should we tell Hunter?" Kira asked.

"No, we don't need him to come over here and taking off from his classes," Kimberly replied.

"Hannah's his sister, Miss Hart, if something happens to Hannah, Hunter has the right to know," Ethan pointed out.

"Right, but now's not the time," Kimberly insisted.

"All right, but if anything gets ugly, we will contact Hunter," Tommy informed.

Kimberly nodded before they let Trent go to rest. The Ruby Dragon monster was attacking the city again. They decided to go off and fight the monster while Trent was resting. "Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

They morphed and Kimberly looked at Kylie. "Kylie, stay hidden until we come back," she instructed. Kylie grabbed her bear and went to hide. Then they went to fight the Ruby Dragon.

When they arrived, Kimberly stood in front of the team. "Where's my daughter?" She demanded.

"Don't worry, the girl is fine," the dragon replied.

"Give her back," Connor demanded.

"That's not gonna happen," the dragon replied.

Then they started to fight the monster. Trent arrived to help. He took out his dagger and pinned the monster. "You're going to tell me where my girlfriend is," he ordered.

"Just like how you should tell your friends your own secret," he laughed.

"Trent, what is he talking about?" Kimberly demanded.

"Nothing," Trent replied.

They blasted the monster away with their Z-Rex Blaster and had it grow. Then they were able to defeat the monster when it grew.

Hannah was watching Elsa tied down to the chair and the Life Force Extractor needle hanging above her. "I give you chance after chance, and yet you fail me every time," Mesogog reminded her.

"Look on the bright side, my lord. I have captured Trent Mercer's girlfriend," she pointed out.

"That may be, Elsa, but you still haven't destroyed those Power Rangers."

"I am sorry, master."

"Sorry is not good enough. Your time is running short, Elsa. Soon I will have no patience for this, and I will be forced to take action."

Hannah watched as Mesogog walked away. She then watched Elsa. "Then I will also be forced to take action. Now, let's see how powerful this card really is," she murmured. Fear welled up in her heart.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she snapped.

"You better start worrying about yourself and not your precious White Ranger."

Hannah watched her and struggled against her binds.

Kimberly sighed as she got ready to contact Hunter. She then contacted Cam. "Cam, is Hunter around?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll get him on the line," Cam replied.

She waited awhile then Hunter came on the line. "Hey, Miss Hart, how's my baby sister?" He asked. He then she the distress look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hunter, there's something you need to know. Elsa has kidnapped Hannah. We tried to get the monster to hand her over, but that hasn't happened," she replied.

"My sister's missing?"

"Yes, but we're going to do everything we can to get her back."

"I'll be right there."

"No, Hunter..."

Too late, he hung up. She jumped when she heard the door slam. Kylie came running downstairs. "What's wrong, sweet heart?" She asked.

"Anton's Mesogog," Tommy announced angrily.

"Do you think Anton can tell us where Hannah is?"

"He won't be saying anything for a long time."

She closed her eyes when the door closed. "Miss Hart?" Hunter called.

"I'm down here, Hunter," Kimberly replied.

Hunter came downstairs. "Is she okay?" He asked. Kimberly stood up and walked over to him.

"Hunter, we don't know if she's okay or not. We just found out some more information ourselves," she told him.

Trent came downstairs with the rest of the team. Hunter looked at Trent with a glare. "You have known who Mesogog was for all this time but you haven't said anything?" He demanded.

"Hunter, let me explain," Trent insisted.

"You put my sister in danger," Hunter snapped.

Tommy grabbed his shoulders before he could get at Trent. "Hunter, go cool off, we'll handle this," Tommy insisted. Hunter jerked out of Tommy's grasp and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Kimberly informed.

Tommy nodded and watched her leave.

Hunter was punching at a tree when Kimberly came out. "Hunter, calm down," she insisted. He gave the tree a kick before falling against.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, Hunter. Your sister's gone and we just found out that your sister's boyfriend is the son of our enemy."

Hunter leaned against the tree with glassy eyes. "If he lays a hand on her I swear I'll rip his lizard-like head off," he snarled. Kimberly kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder. They both comforted each other over the loss of the girl they both loved.


	31. Trusting Trent Again and Memories

Chapter 31: Trusting Trent Again and Memories

Hannah was struggling against her binds when she saw Mesogog enter the room again. He ignored the girl and called for Elsa. Elsa then came into the room. "Master, you rang?" She asked. Mesogog turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Elsa. I need to ask you something. Whatever made you think you could get away with betraying me?" He demanded.

"Betray you? Why I would never..." Mesogog cut her off with his power.

Hannah winced when she looked at them. "Okay, I did try to betray Mercer, but my lord, I did it to rid you of your one weakness," she assured him.

"Your foolish action has cost me dearly. Now it is you who must pay the price," he informed.

Hannah turned her head away when she saw more blasts coming at Elsa. "Please, my lord, I pledge my undying loyalty to you. I will never betray you again," she assured him. Hannah opened her eyes when the sparks stopped.

"I know you won't," he told her.

Hannah watched in horror as Mesogog drank a red liquid, disappeared, and then when he reappeared, Anton fell to the floor. "Dr. Mercer!" She gasped.

"Get him out of my sight," Mesogog ordered.

Hannah struggled against her binds. "What do you want with me?" She demanded. Mesogog walked over to the controls.

"You're the bait for the Dino Gems. The White Ranger has feelings for you and he will want his father back. That will be his undoing," Mesogog replied.

(Back at the Lab)

Hunter and Kimberly came back downstairs and came into the conversation between the Rangers and Trent. "I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material, but Mesogog? That's whack," Ethan commented.

"I'll tell you what's whack. Trent not telling us. That's whack," Conner told them.

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain. I mean, maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us," Kira insisted.

"Well, I hope there is, 'cause if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger," Tommy informed.

Kira stood there in disbelief. Connor looked over at his girlfriend with confusion on his face. "Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent," he insisted.

"Yeah, I mean, you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent. I mean, if it were me, and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it. He's apart of this team and a strong part. Hannah needs him right now," Kira insisted.

"Oh, now that is ironic. I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all," Connor reminded.

"Yeah, right," Kira agreed.

They remembered when she first became a Ranger. "Okay, I admit, at first, I wasn't so into it, but everything's different now," Kira assured them. Connor wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a grin. "I've changed. Being a Ranger changed all of us. Look at you, Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started," she pointed out.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked.

"Well, you know what I mean," she replied.

"And if he doesn't, I do. You have come a long way, bro," Ethan stated.

They remembered when Connor first became a Ranger. When he almost got onto a pro-soccer team, but gave it up to become a Power Ranger. "And now look at your, bro, you're dating the singer of our school," Ethan pointed out. Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist and looked over to see Kylie reading a book. He looked up when Connor started talking.

"Okay, point made. What about you, gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber Geek anymore," Connor told Ethan.

They remembered when Ethan made trouble in school because of his computer smarts and that's how he got himself into trouble. Now he's the Blue Ranger and one of their good friends. "Yeah, I am pretty cool, aren't I?" He asked. He then looked over at Tommy and Kimberly. "But you know what still trips me out? Our teacher is a Power Ranger legend," Ethan stated.

"Yeah, and he's engaged to the very first Pink Ranger. Who was once his girlfriend in high school. Now they're back together again with their daughter and they're engaged," Kira agreed.

Tommy and Kimberly remembered when Kimberly first came into town with Kylie. When she first went to tell Tommy about Kylie. The memory of Tommy and Kimberly becoming the Black and Pink Rangers. The time when Tommy proposed, and when Kimberly's team won the gold medal. "Yeah, we went through a lot this year," Kimberly agreed.

"But it's been a great year," Tommy stated.

Kylie jumped up and grabbed her dad's hand. "And daddy met me," she giggled. Tommy picked her up and she sat on his back.

"That's right," he agreed.

Then they looked over at Trent. "Trent still has to explain himself," Hunter informed. Trent stood up and sighed.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right. I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but you know things haven't been easy for me," Trent started.

They looked at each other and nodded. "I never meant to find the White Dino Gem. He found me. I tried to fight it, but the power was too strong. Anton Mercer's the only family I have. I knew I couldn't break my promise to him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of that mutant freak forever. But first I had to free myself, by destroying the evil clone of the White Ranger. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now I was wrong," he explained. Tommy let go of Kimberly and Kylie. He walked over to Trent and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anton Mercer was my friend. I understand your loyalty. The question now is, do they?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed and walked over to Trent. "I can see now that you were trying to keep your promise to your dad. I trust you fully, Trent. Just please, get Hannah back," Kimberly told him. Trent nodded and then he looked over at the others. Hunter agreed with Kimberly and stood beside her. Then they looked over at their friends.

"Being a Ranger's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose that, trust me," he insisted.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Connor mumbled.

"So let me prove it.

Just then, the alarms went off. Tommy turned and looked at the computer to see a monster attacking. "Here's your chance," Tommy informed. Connor looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You're seriously going to trust him?" Connor asked.

"Connor, give Trent another chance," Kimberly insisted.

"Look at that thing, Connor. We have no choice," Kira agreed.

"We always have a choice, and I choose that Trent come with us," Ethan agreed.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Trent assured them.

"I hope not," Connor stated.

Tommy looked at Hunter. "Keep an eye on Kylie would you?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Dr. Oliver," Hunter replied.

Then they got in a line. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Trent shouted.

They morphed and ran out of the lab.

Once they arrived, the monster started attacking immediately. When Trent, Tommy, and Kimberly went at him, they found themselves in the water. "Two washed up Rangers," the monster laughed.

(In Mesogog's Lab)

"MOM, DR. OLIVER, TRENT!" Hannah shouted. She struggled against her binds. She looked at Mesogog. "Please, stop. Leave them alone," she begged. Mesogog turned to look at her with a hiss.

"I won't stop until I have those gems," he snapped.

Hannah watched in fear. "Please be okay," she whispered.

(During the Fight)

Tommy helped Kimberly out of the water and they watched as Connor flew up into the sky once he used the Triassic Power. "Kim, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

The fight grew hard. Connor's Triassic Powers didn't work. Kimberly fell to the ground and held her side in pain. The monster walked over to them. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Connor shouted. The monster spun around and looked at Connor.

"Fine, then I'll destroy you," the monster threatened.

"Connor, no," Kira groaned.

The monster was just about to finish Connor off when Trent blocked the attacker. "Not so fast," Trent snapped.

"Step aside. It's the Red Ranger I want," the monster informed.

"The Rangers are a team. If you're going to destroy somebody, you better start with me," Trent sneered.

Tommy helped Kimberly stand up and they watched Trent and the monster fight. "Trent saved Connor," Kira murmured.

(In the Lab)

Hannah was watching the fight and smiled when she saw Trent protect Connor. When the monster grew, she watched as they defeated the monster. She fought against her restraints. She had to get out before it was too late.

(Back in Tommy's Lab)

"Thanks for the help out there, Trent. It's always a lot easier when the whole team works together," Tommy informed. Kimberly stood next to him.

"You said it," she agreed.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of Hannah being stuck in Mesogog's grasp," Hunter informed.

"Yes and we'll be able to bring her back," Tommy assured him.

Connor then looked at Trent after agreeing that they trust him again. "Just one question. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean there's a very real chance you'll have to face Mesogog one day," he commented. Trent nodded.

"If Mesogog wins, my father's and girlfriend are lost forever. Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what," Trent replied.


	32. Living on Part I

Chapter 32: Living On Part I

Trent was walking around the park when he found an invisaportal. He went through and found himself in the lab. He looked over and found Hannah fast asleep in the Life Force Extractor chair. He looked over and saw Mesogog talking to his father. He had to sneak Hannah out before it was too late. He hurried over and covered her mouth. Hannah jumped and Trent hushed her. Hannah smiled and then he undid the straps. She got up and then they hid. Mesogog hissed when he saw that Hannah was gone. "Find her, now," he roared. He then stopped Elsa. "Not you, you are no longer worth my time," he hissed. He then had Tyrannodrones tie her down. "I'll miss you, Elsa. Truly I will," he laughed. Hannah covered her eyes as Elsa's powers were drained.

"Come on," Trent whispered.

He held onto Hannah's hand and they quickly went down the hall. Hiding between the walls when Tyrannodrones came down. They finally found an invisaportal and jumped through.

Once they got through the invisaportal. Hannah turned around and embraced Trent with a sob. Trent hugged her back and closed his eyes. "Thank goodness you're safe," he murmured. He then let her go and held onto her hand. "Come on, we better get you back home," he insisted. She nodded and they hurried back towards Tommy's lab.

Kimberly was making out a battle plan with Hunter standing behind her. "Mommy, look!" Kylie gasped. Kimberly and Hunter turned around to see Trent standing there with Hannah. Kimberly stood up with a gasp. She hurried over and embraced Hannah. Once Kimberly let her go, Hunter took her into his embrace and swung her around once.

"Hannah," he murmured.

She hugged her brother tight and let out a sigh. "There's still one problem. My father is in Mesogog's grasp," Trent informed.

"You mean that Mesogog and Anton are separated?" Tommy asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. I have to go back there," he insisted.

"Trent, no!" Hannah objected.

Trent turned around as she grabbed his wrist. "I have to. I need to get my dad back. You'd do the same if it were Miss Hart, Dr. Oliver, Kylie, or Hunter," he pointed out. Fear welled up in her heart as she nodded. He then placed a hand on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back," he assured her. He then hugged her again before leaving. Hunter placed his hands on his sister's shoulders before letting Kimberly led her upstairs to get cleaned up.

Back in the lab, Mesogog watched as Elsa's body disappeared. "Now all I need are the Dino Gems, and the Earth will be mine. Mine as I always dreamed it would be," he announced. Trent then came up behind him.

"Where is he! Where's my father! What have you done with him?" Trent demanded.

Mesogog turned and looked at him. "Let's just say he's in storage. You already have your precious girlfriend. Why would you need your father?" Mesogog asked.

"I want my father back just as much as you want those Dino Gems. He better be alive or..." Mesogog interrupted him.

"Or what! What will you do, Trent? Now let's get to the reason you're here."

"I'm offering you what you need to make your plan work."

"And that would be?"

"The Dino Gems. I'll bring them to you. All I ask is one simple favor."

"I'm listening."

"Release my father. I'll get you what you want. Just let him go."

"But what guarantee do I have that you will deliver on your promise."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll let my father go."

"All right. Bring me the gems and he's yours. Although I don't why you'd want him. He's as useless as Elsa is now."

Trent agreed to the deal. All he wanted was to have his father back.

When he got back, Kimberly pointed upstairs and he went to check on Hannah. When he came into the room, he found his girlfriend fast asleep. He sat on the edge of her bed and touched her face. Hannah opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Trent?" She asked.

"I'm here, Hannah," he replied.

"Mesogog just let you go?"

"I made a deal with Mesogog. I should get my father back."

She grabbed onto his hand with a sigh. "Trent, they made me watch the fights. Elsa made me watch you lose the trust of our friends," she explained. He shushed her and touched her face.

"Don't worry about that. I still have our friends' trust. Just get some rest, Hannah. You really do need it," he told her.

"Yeah, I've been in that chair for a long time. I'm exhausted."

"I don't want my prom date falling asleep."

Hannah looked at him. "How do you know that I even want to go to the prom with you?" She asked. Trent chuckled and held onto her hand.

"All right. Hannah, would you like to go to the prom with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to."

Trent placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go back to sleep.

Kimberly watched Trent come downstairs and smiled at him. "So, did you ask her to the prom?" Kimberly asked. Trent nodded and sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm just so glad that she's okay. I mean, I thought that Mesogog was actually going to hurt her," he replied.

"We all thought the same thing," Tommy assured him.

"Where's Hunter?" He asked.

"He had to leave, Sensei called him up telling him that he had to come back to classes. Since Hannah's back in safe hands, he was able to go without worry," Kimberly replied.

Trent nodded and then they had to hurry out when Tommy saw Zeltrax dragging a woman along.

They caught up with Connor, Ethan, and Kira. They stood in front of Zeltrax. "Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded.

"Safe and sound, Rangers. Come and check if you like," Zeltrax replied.

Tommy heard the woman call out for help. "Guys, you know what time it is," he commented. They nodded and got in a line.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

They morphed and started fighting Zeltrax. "SOMEBODY HELP!" The woman shouted. Tommy helped Kimberly stand up.

"You guys take care of Zeltrax. Kimberly and I will take care of her," Tommy informed.

"You got it, Dr. O," Connor assured them.

Then they ran to get the woman.

Tommy found the woman and stood in front of her. Kimberly gasped at the woman's appearance. "No way!" She gasped.

"No kidding," he agreed.

"No, it's just that. It's Eliza."

Elsa who was now in her true civilian form looked at Kimberly. "Kimberly?" She asked. Kimberly caught her as Tommy freed her from her binds.

"We better get her back to the lab," he informed.

Kimberly nodded and they went back to the others. Once they got back to the others, the other Rangers looked at her in disbelief. "Elsa?" Trent asked.

"Elsa, that's what the creature called me 'Elsa'," she replied.

"We better get her back to the lab," Tommy informed.

"Right," they agreed.

Once 'Eliza' was lying on the table being checked over, Kimberly placed a hand over hers. Hannah was standing by Kimberly in disbelief. "How do you know her?" Connor asked.

"We used to work together for the team. We worked great training the girls for the Olympics, but not too long ago, Eliza came up to me, telling me that she doesn't want to work with me anymore. She quit the team and she was never seen again...until now," Kimberly explained.

"Not only that, she took care of me when mommy and Uncle Jason were captured by Divatox," Kylie added.

"She was part of the Pan-Globals, but she quit after Kylie was born to help me."

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. Then Eliza woke up. "Eliza, do you remember anything?" Kimberly asked. Eliza sat up with Kimberly's help and nodded.

"I remember everything. I remember attacking you guys, it was all my fault," she replied.

"It wasn't your fault, Eliza. Mesogog had you under a spell of some sort," Kimberly told her.

"What about you? Did you guys get to Athens?"

"Yes, we got the gold."

Eliza smiled and then she placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Kimberly, I didn't mean to quit on you. It was Mesogog," she informed.

"I know, Eliza. Don't worry," Kimberly assured her.

"So, what are we going to do about Mesogog?" Connor asked.

To their disappointment, Trent was going to bring Mesogog the Dino Gems and they put their gems in a box. Trent was going to stop at nothing until he got his father back. Hannah was in disbelief as her boyfriend took their gems. "How are you going to fight Mesogog without the gems?" Kylie asked.

"I'll get them back to them before Mesogog can do anything," Trent replied.

Hannah sighed and she looked at him. "I can't stop you ,but you have to know something, I don't think I can live my life without you. I love you," she confessed. Trent hugged her tight and closed his eyes. She hugged him back and let out a heavy sigh.

"I know and I love you too," he answered.

"Trent," Tommy called.

Trent let her go and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back," he told her. She nodded and watched him leave. Hayley had a truck ready. As they got ready to go, Kylie latched herself onto her father's waist.

"Be careful, daddy," she whispered.

Tommy hugged her daughter tight with a sigh. "I'll be okay, sweetie. Mommy and I will be back soon," he assured her. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just stay here with Eliza and Hannah, okay?" He asked. Kylie nodded and then she hugged Kimberly. Kimberly placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

"We'll be back soon," she assured her.

Then they hurried over to the truck that Hayley designed.

Kimberly was sitting in the back holding onto Tommy's hand with a sigh. Tommy smiled and then when they saw the invisaportal wasn't activated, they knew they were going to hit a wall. "We're at speed," Hayley informed.

"There's no portal!" Ethan gasped.

"Hang on, guys," Tommy insisted.

Just then, a portal came just in time before they hit the rocky wall.

Once they came out on the other side, an alarm sounded. "The beam is powering up, we have to hurry," Hayley insisted. They nodded and then Tyrannodrones appeared.

"We'll take care of these freaks," Kimberly informed.

They nodded and got out of the truck. Kimberly and Tommy started fighting side by side as they normally did. Kimberly blocked a few attacks a Tyrannodrone threw at her, but then the creature grabbed her wrist and threw her onto her back. Kimberly then kicked out with her foot and watched as the Tyrannodrone flew back and hit a tree. "Kimberly, you okay?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine," Kimberly replied.

He kicked a Tyrannodrone away as he helped Kimberly up from the ground. She then turned to see a few Tyrannodrones going at Tommy. She covered her ears when the Ptera Scream went through the air. Tommy then looked at the truck. "HAYLEY GO!" He shouted. The truck was gone and the five Rangers fought the Tyrannodrones. When Hayley called for help, Connor went to help her. Kimberly gasped when a Tyrannodrone came at her and she used her shield to block it. She fell to the ground and the Tyrannodrone was gone. "Kim, come on, we have to go," Tommy insisted. Kimberly nodded before he helped her off the ground.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Hayley just shot at Mesogog's lair. We have to go or we'll be stuck here," he replied.

Hayley picked them up and they hurried off the island.

When they got out of the portal, everybody was there, except for Trent and Anton. "NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Kira shouted.

(Back at the Lab)

Kylie felt that something was wrong. She looked over to see Zeltrax entering the room. She gasped and hid away. She watched as Zeltrax destroyed the lab and took Hannah and Eliza. Once they were gone, Kylie got up and knew she had to reach her parents. The problem was how she was going to get there. She then looked over at her mother's ATV. "Yeah, mommy taught me how," she whispered. She got up from under the rubble and ran over to the ATV. She got on and started it up. She shrieked when she blasted through the cave.

****

(Near the Rocky Wall)

They were all glad to see that Trent and Anton were okay, but then they heard an ATV going. They spun around and saw Kimberly's ATV. "Kim, is your ATV moving by itself?" Hayley asked. Kimberly gasped when she saw that it was Kylie.

"KYLIE TRINI OLIVER!" She shouted.

She ran over and jumped onto the ATV to stop it. She then saw that Kylie was a mess. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" She asked. Tommy took Kylie off the ATV and set her on the ground.

"Mommy, daddy, Zeltrax came to the lab," she replied.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, he took Eliza and Hannah."

Kimberly then had the ATV put into the truck before they got back to the lab.


	33. Living on Part II

Chapter 33: Living On Part II

Kimberly couldn't believe that the lab was totally destroyed. Not only that, Eliza a.k.a. Elsa, Kimberly's friend from the gymnastics team, was missing. "What happened?" Kira asked. Kylie walked over and picked her teddy bear up. Thankfully it was still in one piece. Kimberly walked over and picked Kylie up so she wouldn't get hurt on the ruble.

"It's trashed," Ethan murmured.

"Eliza's gone too," Kimberly reminded.

Tommy placed his hand on his fiancé's shoulder as they watched the security camera Hayley hid in the lab just in case something like this happened. Zeltrax had taken Eliza. "We're going to help Eliza, aren't we?" Kimberly asked.

"We're going to try our best," Tommy replied.

Eliza was Kimberly's best friend from the team. She took care of Kylie the day Divatox kidnapped her. "Is there any evidence indicating where Hannah is?" She asked. Hayley searched and then they saw that Zeltrax had taken Hannah and Eliza just like what Kylie had said. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly trying to calm her down. "That monster took Hannah, now he's going to pay," she sneered. Trent lowered his head, worried about his girlfriend.

On the other side of the city, Eliza was protecting Hannah from Zeltrax. "Zeltrax, you can't defeat the Power Rangers. You saw what they did to Mesogog's lab," she insisted.

"I have something Mesogog didn't. Two innocent bystanders," Zeltrax laughed.

Hannah stood up with a glare. "Trent is going to kick you to another galaxy for kidnapping me," she snapped. Zeltrax grabbed Hannah around her throat.

"I'd like to see him try," he growled.

Then he dragged them off.

Kimberly was a mess ever since Hannah was taken. Just then, Ethan told him that he found Zeltrax. "Let's go," he insisted. Kimberly nodded and looked at Kylie.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe," Hayley assured her.

Kimberly kissed Kylie's cheek before getting ready to morph with Tommy. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They shouted.

Then they ran to the site to see Zeltrax's zord. "Power Rangers, surrender, or both of my most precious cargos will be destroyed," Zeltrax threatened.

"I bet he's got Elsa in there," Connor stated.

"And Hannah," Trent agreed.

"Correct, I want them to see your demise," Zeltrax laughed.

As the Triptoids came, Tommy looked over at Trent. "Trent, can you hold them off?" He asked.

"No problem," Trent replied.

"Come on, Kim."

Kimberly nodded before they jumped into the zord. They looked around. "HANNAH!" Kimberly called.

"ELIZA!" Tommy called.

"MOM, I'M OVER HERE!" Hannah called.

"TOMMY, I'M IN HERE!" Eliza called.

They ran to free Hannah and Eliza while fighting Triptoids at the same time. Kimberly saw Hannah and Eliza. "Hannah, Eliza!" Kimberly gasped.

"Mom," Hannah answered.

"We'll be right there," Tommy informed.

"No they won't," Zeltrax answered.

Just as a blast was thrown at Tommy, Kimberly used her force field to shield him from the blast. Kira then came to help them out. Kimberly ran to free Hannah and Eliza while Tommy fought Zeltrax. "All of you, get out of here," Tommy ordered.

"What about you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll be out as soon as I can. Get Hannah and Eliza to safety," Tommy insisted.

Kimberly was about to object, but Hannah grabbed her arm. "Mom, let's get out of here," she insisted. Kimberly nodded before grabbing her daughter around her waist and jumped out of the zord. Behind them were Kira and Eliza.

When they got down, Trent finished off his batch of Triptoids and ran over to Hannah. Hannah hugged him tight and he sighed when relief washed over him to see her safe. Just then, the zord was destroyed. Tommy came jumping out. "You made it," Kira announced gladly. Kimberly embraced Tommy, but then she let him go when she saw Zeltrax behind him.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" He asked.

Kimberly looked over at Kira. "Kira, get Hannah to safety," she instructed. Kira nodded and then the White and Yellow Rangers got the two girls to safety. Tommy and Kimberly fought Zeltrax together. Kimberly jumped onto Tommy's shoulders as they called on their weapons.

"STEGO SABERS!"

"BRACHIO STAFF!"

"BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!"  
"STEGO SABERS FLAME THROWER!"

They finally destroyed Zeltrax together. Kimberly jumped off Tommy's shoulders and into Tommy's arms. Tommy set her on the ground and they looked up to see Connor and Ethan being dragged by the zord. "Connor, you have to sacrifice the zords," Tommy instructed.

"We can't," Connor objected.

"No, Dr. Oliver," Ethan put in.

"You've got to, it's the only way," Tommy insisted.

"All right," Connor sighed.

They watched as the zords were put in self-destruct. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Tommy shouted. The zords blew up along with the evil zord. They de-morphed and ran to the greenhouse to see their friends lying on the ground. Kira ran over and helped Connor up. The Red Dino Ranger embraced her and she hugged him back with a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, babe," he teased.

"I told you not to call me babe," she whined.

They chuckled at their friends, but their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw Mesogog. "Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asked. Kimberly stood beside Tommy and looked over at Hannah.

"Hannah, take Eliza and get to safety," she instructed.

Hannah and Eliza ran to safety and they watched as Mesogog transformed into something worse. "Ew, gross," Kimberly complained.

"You've destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world! However, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration! Witness the face of...your final battle," he announced.

Tommy looked over at his students/friends, and fiancé. "You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Connor replied.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"TYRANNO POWER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PTERA POWER!"

"STEGO POWER!"

"BRACHIO POWER!"

"DRAGO POWER!"

"DINO RANGERS!"

Kira and Kimberly charged at the transformed Mesogog only to be thrown across the greenhouse. Tommy and Connor fought him together only to get thrown onto their backs. "STEGO SABERS!" Kimberly shouted.

"BRACHIO STAFF!" Tommy shouted.

They both charged as Mesogog. Kimberly winced when Mesogog's claws hit her chest. She felt pain going through her shoulder and Tommy ran over to her. He helped her stand up and they looked over at Connor. "TRIASSIC POWER! BATTLIZED MODE! ENGAGE! SUPER FIRE POWER!" Connor shouted. He called on his blasters and threw as much energy as he could at Mesogog.

"You did it, Connor," Kira announced.

However, Mesogog replicated. Now there were four of them. "One is bad enough. How do we fight them all?" Ethan asked. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"One. Guys, we have to use all of our powers. It's the only way," Tommy replied.

Kimberly looked at her morpher and touched it with a sigh. "Right," Connor agreed. They all stood in a line.

"POWER RANGERS!" They shouted.

"I summon the power of the gems," Connor chanted.

Their gems started to glow. "DINO GEMS UNITE!" They shouted. They watched as a Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared above them and it destroyed all four creatures. Kimberly sighed when she felt her body go back to normal. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I feel different," Connor stated.

"Yeah, like normal again," Trent agreed.

"Me too," Kira added.

"They're gone! Our powers are gone!" Ethan gasped.

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy informed.

Connor then just held his empty gem out. "So these are just..." he trailed off.

"Ancient artifacts that'll look great in a museum," Tommy finished.

To their disappointment, Cassidy knew, but to their surprise, she handed over the tape. She knew that if the word got out on who their identities were, it would ruin their lives. Trent saw Hannah standing back a few feet and he opened his arms out to her. She ran over and jumped into his arms. Trent spun her around with a sigh. Kimberly smiled at her foster daughter and Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He then looked over at the former Rangers. "Our life may be normal, but trust me, it will never be the same," he informed. They all nodded in agreement knowing that their lives had been changed forever.

When Tommy, Kimberly, and Hannah got home, Kylie came running out of the house. "YOU DID IT!" She exclaimed. Tommy grinned as he scooped his daughter up into his arms. Kimberly looked at Tommy with a smile. Tommy smiled back before taking Kimberly and Hannah into his arms. Kylie then looked at them. "Are you still Power Rangers?" She asked.

"No, we're done being Power Rangers now," Kimberly replied.

She then smiled at her parents. "You'll always be Power Rangers to me," she stated.

"That's so sweet, Kylie," Kimberly told her.

She kissed her cheek and then Tommy placed the girl on the ground. "I have something to ask you, Kimberly," he stated.

"You already proposed, I don't think anything else can surprise me," she laughed.

"I would like to take you to the prom," he stated.

Kimberly looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I would love to go to the prom with you, Dr. Oliver," she answered. She then looked at Hannah. "And now, we have to get you ready for your prom date," she stated. They hurried inside and Tommy watched all three girls that he loved hurry inside.

That night, Tommy was talking to Trent and Anton when Hannah walked over to them with a smile. Trent's eyes widened at how beautiful Hannah looked.

She was wearing white high heels, a beautiful white dress, and her hair was pulled back with clips and white beads.

The dress was made of white satin, a patterned chiffon and consists of two pieces: a bodice and a skirt. The bodice is tightly fitted with boning and has wide straps. There is a row of buttons for entry. The skirt has a thin waistband and is fitted with darts. It is an A-line skirt with a small train panel in the back. A zipper and hook and eye for entry.

"Hannah, you look beautiful," he murmured. Hannah smiled and then looked at Tommy. Tommy just smiled back as Trent took his girlfriend out to the dance floor.

"So, Tommy, where is your prom date?" Anton asked.

"She's performing with Kira tonight. In fact, I have to introduce Kira now," he replied.

He then got up onstage. "Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot. More than any school should have to go through, but we made it, and we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that, here she is...Kira Ford!" He announced. He got offstage and watched as Kimberly played the guitar as Kira sang. Connor was watching his girlfriend with a smile. Tommy just watched the woman he loved ever so dearly. The one woman he had dedicated to spending the rest of his life with. And he knew he was going to have the greatest time doing so.

Afterwards, Kimberly walked over to Tommy.

She was wearing pale rose high heels, a rose colored dress, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

The dress was Empire waist with a shimmering translucent drape and flyaway front. It had some sparkling sequins and pink pearls along the front of the softly textured bodice. The two layered bias skirt splits in front to flattering advantage. Fully lined. Double spaghetti straps. It had a lace up mid-back & back zipper.

"There's the love of my life," he stated. He took the woman he loved into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Well, you look handsome, Dr. Oliver," she greeted.

"Why thank you, future Mrs. Oliver," he stated.

He gave her another kiss and then he danced with her. He looked around to see Ethan, Connor, and Trent all dancing with their dates. "This is one year I am never going to forget," he commented.

"You're not alone, Handsome, you're not alone," she answered.

He just pulled her closer and closed his eyes as he danced with her. Knowing that moments like these are going to come more often now and they were going to enjoy every last minute of them.


	34. Mr and Mrs Oliver

Chapter 34: Mr. and Mrs. Oliver

It was June 23, 2004 and the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly had finally arrived. It was taking place in Angel Grove, next to the lake. The place where everything had started for the couple. The problem is now is the bride's nerves.

Kimberly stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was a nervous wreck. She was nervous that she was finally going to be tying the knot with the man she loved ever so deeply. She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She turned to see Kat standing there.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly replied.

Kat walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take a look at you," she insisted. Kimberly stood up and turned around once.

The dress covered her feet. It had a three inch back to it. Straps that were two inches wide. The bottom pushed out a bit and the top was a bit tight. The whole dress was made of silk. Kat could see the tint of pink to the hemming of the dress. Her veil was attached to a tiara and it ended at her shoulders.

The bridesmaids' dresses hooked in the back, it was made of silk and they were pink.

Kimberly's hair was pulled back in a braid with flowers going through it.

Kat smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Kimberly. Tommy's going to love it," she assured her.

"I don't know, Kat. I'm terrified," Kimberly confessed.

Kimberly sat down and Kat sat next to her. "I felt the same exact way the day I married Jason. I was a wreck. I was worried if the weather was going to be right, if Jason remembered the rings, if I put on too much make-up, if I put on too little make-up, and if my dress was okay," Kat explained. She then grabbed Kimberly's hand. "Then once I walked down that aisle, everything seemed to just disappear," she added. Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm still nervous though," Kimberly stated.

"That's normal," Kat assured her.

She looked up when the door opened and smiled to see that it was Jason. "Well, this is it, you can back out if you want to," he teased.

"Don't do that, I'm already nervous," Kimberly whined.

Jason chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's get you married," he insisted. Kimberly nodded and stood up. "You sure you want him to walk you down the aisle?" He asked. She gave him a slight push.

"He's our good friend, Jas, or did you forget that?" She asked.

"I'm kidding," he assured her.

She looked up when the door opened and smiled at the person standing there. "So, are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet I am," she replied.

She walked over to him, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this, Billy. It means a lot," she told him. Billy smiled and then held his arm out to her.

"You're like the sister I never had, Kim. Of course I would do this," he laughed.

She nodded and slipped her arm through his.

Tommy stood at the altar, waiting for the girl of his dreams to come out. He smiled as his little girl, the flower girl, came down the aisle. She spread out pink, white, and red rose petals and she smiled at her dad as she did so.

Kylie was wearing white shoes, a pale pink dress, a flower circlet around her head, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

The dress was a sleeveless light pink dress with satin bodice and organza skirt. The skirt was dotted with tiny satin roses. With a matching organza sash that tied in a nice bow at the back. A white rose was pinned at her waist.

Kylie then stood aside. Tommy then looked up as Jason and Kat, Rocky and Aisha, and Connor and Kira came down the aisle. Once they stepped aside, Billy and Kimberly came down the aisle. Tommy's heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. At last, at long last Kimberly was going to be his wife. Billy and Kimberly finally stopped in front of Tommy. "Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked.

"I do," Billy replied.

He placed a kiss on Kimberly's cheek before handing her off to Tommy. Then he sat down next to Adam and Tanya. The minister went on with the ceremony, but the couple could barely listen to the words. Kimberly looked out at the guests and smiled to see her mother and step-father there. She then saw her brother sitting by them with his wife. Everyone she wanted there was there just like how everyone that Tommy wanted there was there. That even included the Red Rangers he had met. "Do you, Thomas James Oliver, take Kimberly Ann Hart, to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Tommy looked at Kimberly and nodded.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take Thomas James Oliver, to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister replied.

"I do," Kimberly replied.

The rings were then presented. Tommy took one ring, lifted her hand up and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Kimberly took the other ring, held his hand up, and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

They held onto each other's hands tightly. The minister said a prayer and smiled at the couple. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver," the minister announced.

"And it's about time," Jason finished.

Tommy and Kimberly pulled out of the kiss laughing before going back down the aisle together, the way it should be.

**Author's Note: One more chapter and a preview.**


	35. Two Years Later

Chapter 35: Two Years Later

**ATTENTION READERS: One: I will be putting the preview to my next _Power Rangers _story up. Two: After Lion and Tiger, there won't be another _Power Rangers_ story up for awhile. Because I'm working on another story with the TV series _The Tribe_ starring _Power Rangers Dino Thunder's_: James Napier. I repeat, there will be a fic after this one, but not after my Cole/Alyssa fic. Sorry. Please review though.**

Kimberly sighed as she lied in her hospital bed. Having her and Tommy's second baby, but the hard part was that the baby was a week late. Kylie came into the room. "Hi, mom," she greeted.

"Hey, baby," Kimberly greeted.

Kimberly touched her daughter's face. Ten years ago, Kimberly was lying in a hospital bed waiting to have Kylie. Now she was lying in this bed waiting to have this baby. "Where's your dad?" She asked.

"He's with Trent and Hannah right now," she replied.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. Trent wanted to marry Hannah, but the hard part was that Hannah was going to be separated from her brother again. She hadn't even spent a month with Hunter before Trent proposed. They were going to wait a year before they actually got married. They had plans for their futures and they wanted to keep those plans. Hannah was going to spend a year with Hunter and learn the way of the ninja through him. She wanted to learn the ways of Thunder. Hunter agreed and was going to teach her the ways of the Thunder Ninja.

Connor and Kira, well, they both achieved their dreams as a singer and a pro-soccer player. They always kept in touch and their bond was stronger than ever. Kimberly expects them to get married in a year or so.

Kimberly sighed and looked up when the door opened. She saw Tommy standing there and smiled at him. "How's it going with Trent and Hannah?" She asked.

"They're still going to wait a year before getting married. I mean, they want to continue on with their dreams, so waiting was the best thing they chose to do," he replied.

Hannah then came in. "Hi, mom," she greeted. Kimberly smiled as Hannah stood next to her bed. She touched her sandy-blonde hair with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie. So, Tommy tells me you're engaged," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, but Trent and I are going to wait," Hannah sighed.

She placed a hand on her stomach. "This seems familiar," she teased. Kimberly chuckled before holding onto Hannah's hand.

"I'm going to miss you when you go to Blue Bay Harbor," she sighed.

"Hey, I'll be back for visits. Especially when I can come to see this little one."

Kimberly nodded and then the doctor came in. "Hello, Kimberly. How's it going today?" She asked.

"I'd feel better when we get this baby out," Kimberly replied.

Dr. Larson chuckled before checking Kimberly over. "Well, you should be due just about any minute now," she informed. Kimberly's eyes widened.

"I think that minute is now," she informed.

(Two Hours Later)

"And we have a handsome boy," Dr. Larson announced. Tommy helped Kimberly sit up and she took the boy into her arms.

"Tommy, you're a daddy," she whispered.

Tommy took his son into his arms with a smile. He was a father...again. This time he was able to hold his newborn child. He was a father to a precious little boy. He was going to grow up and be just as strong as his father. "I'm a daddy," he whispered. He touched his son's cheek with a smile.

"What do you want to name him?" Dr. Larson asked.

Tommy placed their son back into Kimberly's arms and thought about names for their son. "Travis Jason Oliver," Kimberly replied. Tommy nodded and then they looked up when Hannah and Kylie came into the room to look at their newborn brother.

"Everybody smile," the nurse instructed.

They all looked at the camera and a family picture was taken. "Now we're all one big happy family," Tommy commented. Kimberly leaned against him with a sigh.

"We are," she agreed.

Tommy smiled as he held his wife in his arms. The way it should've been so long ago when Kylie was born. That didn't matter now, what mattered was that he finally had his wife and two daughters with him.

Hannah did go off to the Ninja Academy and became a Thunder Ninja. Trent became a comic book writer. Two years later, they were reunited and finally tied the knot. Connor and Kira got married a year after Travis was born. Trent and Hannah welcomed their daughter, Helena Tatiana Fernandez, and their son, Tyler James Fernandez. Then three years later, Connor and Kira welcomed a son into the world. Kyle Connor McKnight. Two years after that, they welcomed their daughter, Crystal Kimberly McKnight.

Everything worked out for the Dino Thunder Rangers and that's the way it should be.


End file.
